Forevermore
by Ai-no-Tora
Summary: Years pass as Inuyasha and the group have been separated - Kagome being blocked from the well. Four years later Inuren, supposed reincarnation of Inuyasha, meets Kagome - Does that mean Inuyasha had died? PART 12 UPDATED
1. Part One

A WORD: Here's a different story almost altogether. However, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and I think Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka are all property of Rumiko Takahashi, a famous mangaka of Japan. Ren Hayasha is my character, mixed in with the wild flavor of Inu-Yasha. (Sounds like food...) This is after Kagome had left, but not on purpose, for she was kept from entering the opposite side of the well for some unknown reason. It'll be explained somewhere in the story. Hope you like it! ^_^  
  
« Forevermore «  
  
By Mia  
  
~An Inu-Yasha alternate-universe kind of story~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
To love is to cry  
  
To lose, to regain once more  
  
To love is to feel  
  
To protect and care for  
  
To embrace, hold close  
  
To keep the other  
  
forevermore  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*PART ONE*  
  
Inside Kagome's bedroom on the third floor of the apartment building, she cried herself awake from yet another restless nightmare that seemed to haunt her thoughts during the day. She sat up, appearing to be exhausted from the lack of sleep, and she took her pillow, which felt cramped against her and the blankets, and tossed it across the room to the opposing wall. Under the light streams of moonlight shining through her window, she tried to make the voice go away, the familiar male voice that had been inevitably imprinted into her memory, and she didn't know whether she wanted it to go away or not.  
  
"Kagome! Don't leave...Don't leave me here alone! I LOVE YOU, KAGOME----!"  
  
A sob escaped her throat, unbidden. Forcing herself to settle again in her comforters despite the summer night warmth, she closed her eyes. No one heard her except for herself. "I didn't want to leave you...ever. Please...forgive me."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"For what, Kagome?" Eri asked hastily and looked at her over her shoulder. "What do you have to go back for? I thought you already had all the stuff you needed. Gods, it's only one little night out and---"  
  
"Calm down, Eri-chan. I'll be back in just a minute." With a quick flash of a smile, she hurried back down the hallway, leaving Eri there tapping her three-inch foot against the carpeted floor. Eri was always in a hurry--- even since high school, she was always so worried they might become late for lunch. But Eri always had that sense of hurriedness in her; it was what made her Eri. Hurrying as fast as she could, she stopped at the door marked 45 and slipped her key into the lock, turning it and ran inside to her bedroom.  
  
Once there, she went to her dresser and opened her jewelry box, picking up a silver chain with a broken jewel attached. "Jeez, and to think I almost forgot it, too..." Using the large mirror before her, she clasped the chain around her neck, caressing the jewel with her thumb before concealing it underneath her gray t-shirt. Momentarily, Kagome stared at herself, wondering if she really had changed since being in high school. Sure she got a little taller, her long wavy black hair got longer, but her wide gray- blue eyes never changed. Perhaps the usual sparkle to them had receded, but that was because she no longer was with him anymore...  
  
She sighed, looking away. That was five years ago...the 'anniversary' of not being able to be let in the well was today, but it wasn't as if Kagome went through it without feeling at least a little depressed about it. But she knew she must move on; she went with her friends to America to be able to go to college and maybe see the world while doing it, maybe... she might see someone that she might possibly love a little. At least that way she can finally change from the little naïve girl she was and probably still is...So she can catch up with her friends as they grew up out of themselves as well. Then a voice rattled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
She flashed herself a sad smile before running out the door after locking it behind her. The time to forget and to let go is today...I have to be strong. Meeting Eri at the end of the hallway, they went down the nearby elevator and went to the check-in lobby, then out the door to the warm summer evening.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
He sloppily threw on his deep-red motorcycle helmet, then hopped onto his matching big, expensive bike. All the while, he frowned at his friend through his unclosed visor while he rattled off how stupid he was acting. "Look Inuren, you know this is your first night in America, so don't blow it by being dragged back here by the cops just because you don't have a legal license, okay?" Koru adjusted his point-Dexter glasses with a push of his middle finger, which kept sliding down every once in a while. "Gods...I'll be lectured by your father by letting you go---and he's not even MY father! Come on, be reasonable. You can't possibly---"  
  
"Would you chill out, Koru?" He said casually, stuffing his short black hair into his helmet while taking the bike off the kickstand with his foot. "Just get away from me and out of here before my dad actually does see you and attaches you with the blame. My fucking dad never let me have any freedom---and I'm turning twenty-two, for god's sake! I'm taking back that freedom no matter what the hell it's going to cost me." Giving him a pearly- white mischievous grin that seemed to knock the socks off of girls and women alike, he turned on the ignition, watching the dials below him change rapidly. "Too bad, man. I mean, where I'm going, there'll be hot women all over the place. Too bad you've never got laid..."  
  
Crystalline blue eyes glared at unusually golden-amber through glasses. "You haven't either so don't be talking big, Ren Hayasha." His friend seemed to flinch at his tone. Koru Mibachi never used that tone with him, unless he was thoroughly pissed off about something or fed up. He usually called him by his old name; Inuren, but now that it was in America, he preferred Ren for short. He studied him quizzically from head to toe; his short brown-blonde hair slightly sloppy from getting out of his mid- afternoon nap so hastily. He still wore his dark blue pajamas and black slippers out where the public eyes could see.  
  
"'Kay, man. Calm down. I'll make it up to you sometime, but in the meantime, you better hightail it." Without another word, he flipped his tinted visor down, cover his whole face, and Koru had to strain to hear what he said through the engine noise. "Later," his muffled voice called as he geared down the dimly lit street. This was the price for having to be Ren's childhood friend...He almost always got blamed for everything wrong he did. But that was okay...because Inuren Hayasha owed him big time.  
  
"Hurry back, you jerk!" Koru shouted back with a goodhearted tone.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So when I said, 'Check, please,' he says, 'For what?' And then I cracked up right there on the floor of the restaurant! Aha ha ha ha..." Ayumi laughed and was soon joined by Eri and Yuka, but Kagome just smiled politely and took another drink of her Shirley-Temple. Yuka seemed to notice and so nudged her friend, who was looking out at the shimmering waters of a nearby lake at the place they were eating at called "Mindie's Munchies."  
  
"Ne, Kagome-chan. What's the matter, huh?" Yuka said with a short smile as she popped an overly salted French-fry into her mouth. "You're going to be twenty-one soon. Why don't you sneak in a shot of brandy while you're at it?" The others giggled hilariously from either having to drink too much or from being overly entertained. Kagome returned their smiles, but otherwise ignored the offer.  
  
"No, thank you. I'd rather stay sober tonight, and you guys should too. You'll have a heck of a hangover in your classes tomorrow."  
  
"Do you have any classes, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Nope. I'm planning on taking a boat out on the lake while I still have a day's freedom from a ton of homework. I still have to give that research presentation on Friday."  
  
"Aw, you're lucky..." grumbled Eri as she took another swig of her intoxicating beverage.  
  
Kagome giggled, looking away toward the water again, a sad longing overtaking her eyes. "Not anymore lucky as any one of you..." she whispered inaudibly to them. All three girls had steady boyfriends and she was like a fish out of the water, abnormal, or like a runt in a litter. "Ne, hurry up you guys. I want to get as much sleep as I can tonight."  
  
"All right, all right, Kagome..." Yuka's voice was interrupted by the crashing sound of a motorcycle engine entering the parking lot not far away from where they sat under a parasol, in a picnic table. The rider astride the gigantic, crystal-scarlet bike parked in a slot between two SUV's, making it far smaller than it seemed. The dark, mysterious rider, clad in a black leather jacket and black-jean pants tight against his strong-looking lean body, killed the running motor and expertly swung his foot down to engage the kickstand to have the bike lean against the asphalt.  
  
"Wouldya look at that..." Eri whispered with a short low whistle. All the other women except maybe for Kagome looked as interested as she was at the moment. Kagome looked at the motorcycle rider out of the corner of her eye, and finally turned completely away, holding her chin on her hand balanced on her elbow. The man didn't notice he had an audience, therefore proceeded on reaching up and grabbing his helmet and sliding it off. The women's eyes widened while they took in the man's handsome features as he dismounted his ride, placing his helmet on the wide expanse of the seat.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ren shook his black head of hair and running his fingers through it, his amber-gold eyes scanning the eatery in the dimming light of the setting sun over the lake horizon, wondering if he really should have just stayed home instead of getting hopelessly lost. Finding this place by the side of the road was what he was counting on; he needed to use a phone at least, to call Koru and tell him where he was at, how to get back at his father's penthouse. Might as well get something to eat in the meanwhile, he thought to himself while his decision was made, taking his keys and stuffing it into his front pocket, striding up on the board deck that attached to the small building of "Mindie's Munchies."  
  
Seating himself on a deserted dark-blue picnic table with a folded parasol in the middle, he waited for someone to give him some service. The place was mildly crowded; most of the people looked as if they came from a nearby college campus, some having their laptops set up while they drank their beverages and adjusting their glasses as they typed. America seemed to be so foreign to him; he felt out of place when he stared at all the blondes, brunettes, redheads, and all the other assortment of hair colors that he hardly ever saw back in his Japan home. Ren used to live in the green, somewhat hidden mountain hills of middle Japan, the home they lived in was quite large with a pond-garden in the back, a place to have quiet thoughts and practice his skills with the sword. His father was the only one besides him to teach him, but now that they moved away because of a business transfer, his heart seemed to have lost its usual warmth and happiness.  
  
His attention was caught when a group of young women in the next picnic table over erupted with drunken laughter---or at least only three of them did. One woman drew all of his focus towards her, not only because she seemed quiet, innocent, and approachable, but her pretty blue-gray eyes had a tinge of loneliness in them, slivers of speckled gold in them from the setting sun's light reflecting back upon the lake water below them. Not only that, but the cute woman seemed terribly familiar to him, her very presence catching him out of balance and making his will bend to her.  
  
The long, flowing raven hair slightly curling to her waist, her graceful face framed by matching bangs, her skin creamy and unblemished. She looked beautiful but windswept at the same time, as if her aura has somehow been marred by experience in the past. At that given moment, he would have given everything he had just to know her past, all the people she ever loved and left, all the places she's been and yet she it left her lonelier than ever. Peeking out from under her shirt collar was a jewel---broken, it seemed, attached to her by a thin link chain. It winked at him with a weak twinkle, as if taunting him to come after it as though it had a mind of its own. The young woman herself was something of interest to him. No, she was not merely a thing; it was as though they had met in another life completely. Then he frowned deeply. He did not believe in reincarnation, nor did he believe in being reborn. The woman was just strangely attractive to him--- he didn't have to believe that she was sending off some weird vibes telling him he'd met her once before. One significant detail he couldn't let go of, however, was the fact that she looked exactly like a woman in his recurring dreams he'd had every night of all his twenty-one years. Now all he had to do was wait and watch, and listen to see if this mysterious woman's voice is like the one echoing in his head.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
For a while, Kagome ignored the feeling. But after a long moment, she couldn't only sit there and ignore it any longer. She knew eyes were watching her intently, if not studying her, it was her gift that she was aware of such things. The presence continued to swarm her thoughts ever since the mysterious motorcycle rider made an appearance at the small restaurant---but it felt old, very, very familiar, like something she knew of in the past except this one was slightly altered, slightly different and yet it had its own unique signature that foretold her exactly who it was. Who it could impossibly be.  
  
Inu-Yasha...  
  
Slowly turning her head forward, her eyes locked with uncannily memorable ones in the next table over Ayumi's shoulder. Every movement, every sound, seemed to have frozen in time, and Kagome's eyes widened at the spectacle of ever seeing those eyes again; that face, it belonged to her beloved companion and friend from long ago. Her jaw dropped, her mouthed parted as blood drained from her face, her equilibrium unbalanced and she felt like toppling to the table, but nonetheless she quickly rose to her feet, her hands at the tabletop. Struggling not to voice her thoughts as they clouded her mind.  
  
Inu-Yasha...  
  
Then time progressed normally as everything did just take a nano-second, and caught up to her. Eri broke from her drunken dizziness and looked worried at her friend who suddenly stood at her side. "Kagome-chan? What's the -*hiccup*- matter?"  
  
Kagome saw from hearing her name that it summoned a flare in the stranger's eyes. She swallowed, grabbing her purse. "I'll see you three later---I'll tell Raya that you need a ride home," she said hastily, mentioning her Japanese-American friend that knew the girls well and often made room in her time to drive them home when intoxicated.  
  
Before any could reply or protest, she clambered out of the picnic area and headed for the back door of the restaurant, bumping a waiter on the way. "Oof! Watch it---"  
  
"Excuse me---sorry..."  
  
Going through the back door to the main area of the eatery, she told the girl over the counter, "Raya Kyuden! Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi-chan need a ride home tonight. Thanks---I've got to go---" Looking quickly over her shoulder and realizing with dread that the young man had followed her, she nearly spat out her next words. "Please, Raya!" The dark-headed girl only nodded dumbly sensing something was amiss, watching as Kagome disappeared behind the front flapping doors before she could open her mouth.  
  
Not long afterwards, a handsome, tall young man had stopped by the counter in front of her, a worried expression upon his face. "That girl," he said breathlessly as if in a hurry. "Do you know where she is going?" Raya was about to tell but looked quizzically at him instead.  
  
"Who are you to Kagome?" She asked. He seemed to wince at the question.  
  
"I...uh, I'm her friend," he blurted uncertainly, blushing slightly in the poorly lit room. He figured he could also ask for directions on how to get home. "Please, tell me." Raya suddenly realized dimly that she always responded to the magic word.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kagome watched with bleary eyes as the orange-red numbers glowed over the elevator door, marking the floors of the building. This is what I get for renting an expensive apartment, she thought glumly with a homesick sigh. Then thinking back to her experience wit the older boy's eyes with the amber-gold and yellow within them seemed to break through her reverie. Why I ran away...I could never explain. But she undoubtedly knew the reason. Among the first three years, three endless years, she had to suffer seeing Inu-Yasha in everyone and everywhere, every stranger walking by her in the street or in the distance, every boy she met.  
  
To make up for her sadness she tried to think their similarities as though to possibly make a connection...to find someone like the Inu-Yasha she had known and lo---  
  
The clear sound of the elevator bell startled her, the floor beneath her moved to a sudden stop. Third floor. Maybe she should've taken the stairs. At least it would occupy her troubled mind enough to get the image of the mysterious man's eyes from her memory.  
  
The elevator doors slid apart and she walked through, turned right and followed the numbers, skipping the ice machine, and stopped again at number forty-five. Might as well take a relaxing bath while I'm here... Unlocking the door, Kagome stepped inside her apartment room.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ren slowed his motorcycle down right outside the Rimm apartments, the whole four floors of it. He sighed inside his helmet, wondering why in the world he was going after some girl he hardly knew. But she herself acted as though she'd seen him before...the look in her eyes when they looked into his marked as evidence, showing pure astonishment, surprise---maybe even fear.  
  
She did something unexpected to Ren---she bolted. Another thing that blew out his sense of logic was when everything seemed to stop, even people walking by halted in mid-step; the other three girls' laughter stopped in dead giggle; the only thing that remained with life was the one young woman. "Kagome," they called her. "Higurashi," her last name. From the rest of the information he drew out in between sips of Pepsi from Raya, a friend of Kagome's, he learned where Kagome Higurashi lived, turning from twenty to twenty-one years old, a third year college student, a woman far from home---all the way from his own home country of Japan.  
  
He figured as much; she didn't look like an original, home-borne American. However, not like any other girl he had met or been with put together, none of them sparked an interest in him that nearly made him drop from his bike right then and there and bust into the lobby doors and find out which room number it was that she dwelled. Ren knew, from somewhere between the logic and the lore of his rebellious will and determination accented by his persistent attitude...that he had to somehow get to know Kagome Higurashi better. Unknown to him, he was not the only one who heard the name whispered over the calm waters of the lake to both of their ears...the name from his past, the name linked to the Miko of the future (if you haven't guessed, it's Inu-Yasha.).  
  
"I'll see you again, Kagome Higurashi," Ren whispered inside his helmet, his heart leaping indescribably from speaking the name on his tongue. His next words were his, however, not from Ren, but from a different but similar source entirely. "You can't run from me a second time."  
  
*End of part one*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	2. Part Two

A WORD: The sole story of "Inu-Yasha" is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, a mangaka, or manga artist. This is part two of my story, and I think sometime soon I'll change my poem, the one below to a different one, but it seems to fit the title more than anything. I'm only writing this story because I wanted to try something different, also to take a break from my other story; you know the one: "Rain From A Blue-Grey Storm." That title is supposed to represent Kagome's eyes. Here's to Inu-Yasha + Kagome! (!@#$%^&*^&†§_†) I guess that's all I have to say about that...  
  
« Forevermore «  
  
By Mia  
  
~An Inu-Yasha alternate-universe kind of story~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
To love is to cry  
  
To lose, to regain once more  
  
To love is to feel  
  
To protect and care for  
  
To embrace, hold close  
  
To keep the other  
  
forevermore  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*PART TWO*  
  
It was summer as mentioned in the first half of the story, but still, that did not keep some college students away from the universities. Kagome stared up at the sunrise lit ceiling above her, halfway underneath her covers. Four hours tops is what she received for her nocturnal sleep. More or less unaffected, she tossed her covers aside and slipped out of bed, reaching for the cord and pulling up the parted blinds, revealing the beautiful view of a sparkling lake before her. The color of the incomplete sun peeking up from the horizon reminded her of that young man from the night before, and it made her stomach quell with an emotion she couldn't quite describe.  
  
Letting out her breath deeply in a sigh, she turned and headed for her bathroom, readying herself for a shower yet again before having breakfast. I hope Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka got home okay last night. I wonder what became of that guy... Shaking her head, she shut the bathroom door. All thoughts seemed to have become locked with the stranger lately, and even the dreams and daydreams she regularly had about Inu-Yasha were more frequent than ever. Why now, of all times...? It scared her unconsciously, leading her to think that something big was going to happen now that five years had already past, and it had something to do with the amber-gold and yellow eyed young man that looked so much like Inu-Yasha with a modern hair-cut.  
  
While in the shower, Kagome couldn't help but let out a giggle, thinking about Inu-Yasha as a motorcycle punk clad in tight leather. Yeah right...That's the funniest idea I've had in ages... At least she was able to think of the courageous hanyou in a positive way, instead of in a way to make her depressed even more than she already was.  
  
Kagome came to the United States for two reasons. One was to go with her friends, to get the education her father had before her. The second was to escape the haunting past, the presence of the well so close to her always made her teary-eyed every time she walked by. But she knew she could never forget Inu-Yasha. If he had died in the past, she didn't know what she would do. It drove her nearly to madness to think what could have became of him the days following her disappearance, the days when she was no longer allowed to time travel. The time when she'd jumped in, prepared with her pack strapped onto her back, happy as a blue-jay and confident that this day wasn't going to be any different, she realized with utter dread that it was going to be far more different than any other. She'd sense him on the other side, knowing he felt her anxiousness, and tried to get to her, clawing his way into the dirt but to now avail. It was his voice that always echoed in her mind.  
  
"Kagome! Don't leave...Don't leave me here alone! I LOVE YOU, KAGOME----!"  
  
"I wish you never said that, Inu-Yasha..." She whispered to the light spray of warm water in her face. It ached her heart beyond words to imagine how he must've felt, that she abandoned him, no longer felt the way same for him; he had sounded so heartbroken. I hope that you decide to leave the memories of me behind and find a way to resurrect Kikyo in a real body. That way you won't be alone besides having Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Shippô-chan with you. But Inu-Yasha...I know I will never know someone like you, because if I did, I don't know if I can ever bring myself to truly love him. Ever.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ren walked into the den, noting the mahogany clock that hung against one wall, seeing that it was only seven in the morning. Heading to the living room where there sat a clear-top coffee table, and a note torn from the corner of a piece of business stationery rested on top. Running his hand through his slightly tousled black hair, he reached down and studied it. "Hm...Dad's gone to England for a business errand...again." He shook his head disappointedly as he crumpled it up in his hands, one hand tightening into a fist around the paper ball. "I tried my best not to get caught without a legal license or vehicle, and I didn't get caught, and I did it for him and he leaves without a word but a little note scrawled on a torn piece of paper. He doesn't even have the time to get decent paper! Feh..." Without looking, he threw the ball into the wastebasket at the corner of the living room, making a perfect basket.  
  
He went over to the windows and drew back the heavy, expensive curtains with a long nylon cord, his eyes narrowing at the brightness of the rising sun. Ren could barely see the shining waters of the lake from where he was, but he noticed the shimmering water by the sunrise's light. Then Kagome Higurashi's face appeared in his mind's eye and he smiled. I wonder if she can see the lake right outside her window... He sighed. She probably could considering her apartment was within walking distance of Mindie's Munchies, the eatery of last night, and is therefore harboring the edge of the lake. I wonder if I'll ever see her again. But what would I do if I did see her again? It's not like I can just go up to her and tell her I feel quite familiar with her...No, she'd think I was some kind of loony escaped from the nearest mental institute...Besides, she probably has a boyfriend or something. That certainly brought his face to a glum state. Although, some deep part inside of him wanted to hunt whoever held her affections and squish the living essence of it out of existence. He shook his head, hard. Whoa, what has gotten into me? Maybe I do need that trip to the doctor's after all...  
  
The ring of the telephone shook him clear from his thoughts, and he walked briskly to the coffee table where the black cordless was placed. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Inuren dear. I heard your father went off on yet another one of his business trips again."  
  
Ren looked at the phone for a second, then realized who it was. "M-Mom? Oh...Ah, I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday. I was kind of busy."  
  
"So you were. You needn't explain anything to me, you're a fully grown man yourself. On the other hand, your father needs to spend more time with you...He has been neglecting you for quite some time, and it isn't because you and he have disagreements, ne?"  
  
"I don't know...That may be the ultimate reason why he's staying away from me like I'm the plague. He didn't give me much lee-way back in Japan, but I don't understand why he's letting me go like a fish in the ocean." His mother laughed, a slight tinkling kind of noise; pleasant to his ears ever since he could remember. She was always so kindhearted and so understanding. The complete opposite of what his father was now. It was like his father didn't exist to him, except on one of their arguments did he ever leave his mark.  
  
"Oh, I miss you a lot...Inu-Yasha." Ren's heart beat faster for a second as if he felt something inside awaken to his childhood nickname made up by his mother. He didn't know why she was fond of calling him that; it meant dog- demon, but it didn't bother him at all.  
  
He was just confused at the meaning of the name. One time in his younger days, he could remember playing outside for the longest stretch of hours, and when his mother finally called him in to eat he came, noticing that she was looking at him strangely while he ate his dinner.  
  
What's the matter? He'd asked, halting in eating. She only smiled warmly. Oh, it's nothing important. You just didn't mind me calling you by your ancestor's name that's all. He'd frowned. What name? I didn't notice you call me anything different. His mother laughed heartily. That's just it, my son. You were once so used to being called the name, that you did not even realize anything different.  
  
"Um, Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh, do you remember that legend you told me a long time ago when I was a kid? You know, where your nickname for me came from." There was silence for a moment. "Wasn't there another character in the story, besides the one named Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Of course. Why do you ask, son?"  
  
His voice was reluctant. "I was wondering...what the girl's name was. The one that the hanyou inu fell in love with." (Half-demon dog.)  
  
"Ah, it's a wonderful story, Inuren. It's romantic and beautiful, but also very tragic. The young lady's name, the one who was responsible for the guardianship of the Shikon no Tama and the imprisonment of Inu-Yasha was Kikyo no Miko." Ren's shoulders slumped, almost at a lost. "However, the one that mysteriously disappeared from the ancient scrolls' history fifty some years later, was that of the beautiful shrine Miko Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Ren nearly dropped the phone from his ear. He hastily adjusted it. "Wh- What? Did you say what I thought you just said?" His mother sounded offended by his tone of voice, but knew this was part of his attitude.  
  
"What do you mean, dear? Which part?"  
  
He tried hard not to raise his voice due to his impatience. "The Miko...the one that came after half a century."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi? What is it, Inuren? Is something wrong?" She could tell something was wrong by the sound of his voice. His golden eyes blinked over and over.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Mom. I-I was just making sure because...Um, my friend told me about it and I wanted to make sure he got the name right." He winced and glad she couldn't see. He hated even slightly being dishonest to his mother, but technically part of it was true; he did get Kagome's name from Raya. "Another thing I wanted to ask you...Why did you start calling me Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Oh, that. It's because of the color of your eyes and hair."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"The legend of the hanyou Inu-Yasha always foretold that he had a sort of golden-orange and yellow color in his eyes, but his hair, besides being silver-white, turns black as midnight on the new moon---the time when his youkai blood disappears for the night. Why do you ask me of these things now, Inuren?"  
  
"Oh, Ah...Just---" Might as well come out in the open...She might not even believe me even though she is all understanding. "Mom, there's this beautiful girl I saw at a restaurant the other night. When I saw her, she...Well, her aura intrigued me and fascinated me, unlike any other girl that's come by me before. I felt something inside me going off, like an alarm, and I heard...I heard the name Inu-Yasha in my ears, and when she met my eyes, she looked overly shocked, like I had dog-ears on top of my head...(^_^) Anyway, I don't know whether or not she looked happy, but when I tried to talk to her, she ran off, like I was a serial killer or something. I felt desperate to know who she was, because she looks exactly like a woman in my dreams...Her voice, just like hers. There was a strange connection between us of some kind, or she wouldn't have acted so...bluntly...Although, I really don't know what to make of it. I don't believe in reincarnation, and I sure as heck don't believe in voodoo or whatever that nonsense is."  
  
Her voice was slightly amused but serious at the same time. "And you think this is more than just an attraction?"  
  
"Mother..." He scolded.  
  
"All right, all right. I apologize," she giggled a little more, then considered his story. "Okay, what was her name, son?"  
  
"That's just the thing. She...her name from what I heard from a friend of hers is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Just like the name you told of me was the name of the powerful Miko of legend from long ago, except besides the original one that imprisoned Inu-Yasha." Ren unconsciously bit his lip, tapping his foot against the carpeted floor as he waited for her response. "And to add to that, I am not crazy." He couldn't help but to smile to himself.  
  
"I do not think you are crazy. Don't assume that of me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom."  
  
"Never mind that, it isn't what I meant. On the contrary, in fact; whether you believe in it or not, you might as well be the reborn being of Inu- Yasha. It would explain a lot of things, like the sword that your grandfather had insisted be given to you on your tenth birthday---I suppose it's because he saw your father of no use---your incredible strength, your attitude, your appearance, and among some others. Kagome Higurashi-san might be the one and the same from the family that lives at a nearby shrine called the Sunset Temple, where they guard the Goshinboku or Sacred tree. I know more than you can contemplate of the history in the Sengoku Jidai period; I didn't study to become a historian for absolutely nothing. Now--- what do you suppose you are going to do about your situation?"  
  
"I have no idea. Heh, Mom, don't you think I would have dog-ears, seeing as to how my 'appearance' is similar to that of the legendary, mythical hanyou?" He smirked.  
  
"Don't joke. You know quite well that it would not be natural with that type of stature. Please take this seriously, my own Inu-Yasha. Be careful about handling the lady Kagome Higurashi-san. Don't frighten her...I want to see her for myself, to see if she lives up to the description of what the ancient scrolls read."  
  
"She wears a jewel around her neck---a broken, incomplete one at that. Isn't that what you said about the Shikon no Tama?" There was an awed silence, and Ren knew he had triggered her surprise.  
  
"Now you can't be serious. If it's true, then there is no other obvious evidence to lead that she is the genuine girl in the past from the future. Inuren, you must see her again."  
  
"But she's just...Oh, I don't know!" He shook his head. "I don't even have a legal license, let alone drive my 'cycle legally. Besides, you're all the way in Japan..."  
  
"Oh, right! That's what I was calling about. A document should be sent in the post-office today from the DMV, stating legal rights, also giving you your license and registration. By being your father's son, he made sure you had your own clearance, or 'green-card' to be able to be in the U.S., and you can decide to become a citizen if you want, but that'll come later on. By the way, how did you come by that restaurant by yourself without receiving a ride from that boy Koru Mibachi, hm?"  
  
"M-Mom..." He began but relaxed when she sighed kindheartedly.  
  
"All I want is for you to take care of yourself, and wisely. If you manage to catch Kagome-san for yourself, then you'll finally have a woman looking after you besides myself. You won't be alone any longer."  
  
On Ren's head appeared a sweat-drop. "I ain't planning on marrying her! That's one effective way to scare her off, and I hardly know her. But...I'll see what I can do to find out more about her."  
  
"Thank you, dear. The post-office closes at five. It's on 7th street---take care of yourself now and I love you, my very own Inu-Yasha." By saying that, it immediately made him feel better. At least now he understood the origin of the name.  
  
"Love you too, Mom. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He punched in the number to turn the phone off, and he sighed heavily, plopping down on the nearby leather couch. Gods...All the trouble brought to me all within twenty-four hours. Kagome Higurashi, who are you really? Yet again he was startled by the phone ringing in his hand and he answered it a second time.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I see you aren't in jail. Good for you," Koru's voice said cockily on the other line. Ren glared to no one in particular. "Anyway, seeing as to how you're probably bored at your lonely penthouse, I say we go to the nearby university and spar."  
  
"Koru, you moron, can't you just greet me with a usual hello? And what do you mean 'spar'? Why in a university?" He sat up from the couch and tilted his focus up, his eyes trailing upwards and resting on the ancient sword his grandfather bestowed upon him, displayed inside a clear glass case over the mantle.  
  
"Well, you know, kendo. I know you have your own sword, and we used to do it all the time back at the dojo in Osaka. The university is the only place I know of where they let the public practice, because it's one of the classes that can be taken along with the study of the Japanese arts. Anyway, I heard there was a new champion over there, and every one is challenging him and losing each time. I know you're really good, so I thought you might be interested. What do you say? I've been practicing all winter and spring, and I think I can take you on." Ren rolled his eyes and shifted his focus from his sword to the another clock on the opposite wall.  
  
"But it's only---" Seeing that it was well past wake-up time at eight- thirty, he sighed. "I might as well. I don't have anything else to do besides go to the post-office and..." ...see if I can meet Kagome Higurashi myself. "But you already know I can't use my grandfather's sword. It's a treasure handed down to me from long ago. I can't possibly fight with it--- I might even break it."  
  
"Just meet me there in about an hour. I'm going to try to beat the guy that keeps winning, and I think he'll be there today---I gotta go, Shiyaki's waiting for me."  
  
Ren grinned mischievously. "Ooh, Koru's got a girlfriend. I'm so proud. All right, then. I think I'll use one of their swords. Later."  
  
"A girlfriend?! She's my cousin---" Click.  
  
"Gee, how lucky of him," Ren muttered, dropping the phone on the couch and rose to his feet, peeling off his shirt and headed to the shower. I guess I'll have to wait to see Kagome again. I'll have to pick up the document first to be able to get the university, though...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In the meanwhile at Kagome's apartment...  
  
Yuka came to the kitchen with her, right on her tail. "You should show your skills today at the university through kendo, Kagome-chan! Because I..." She looked around uncertainly, absently picking up a fork and twirling it around in her finger. "...I kind of...set a bet on you..."  
  
Kagome dropped her chopping knife from cutting her chives to go with her scrambled eggs. "You...You...You WHAT?! So how much am I worth this time, huh?!"  
  
"Fifty big ones." Yuka hung her head in shame for a second or two, but brightened with a wide grin and slapped her hands together at her chest. "But of course I have faith on you, Kagome-chan! You won't make me bankrupt and broke, would you? Please? Come on, I heard that if you win again they're going to award you with a trophy for your fantastic efforts at being number one---"  
  
Kagome grimaced and resumed her chopping on her cutting board. "I never meant to beat anyone. I was just practicing. Besides, my master skill is archery; I thought you knew that." Her eyes went downcast, remembering that it was Inu-Yasha's mastery skill---swordsmanship with Tetsusaiga. She missed ever seeing him wield the sword to protect her with all his strength. She started to experiment about a year after their parting, and found that she could truly remember him while she swayed the sword back and forth, and managed to at least challenge an opponent and be good at it. "Although, I just might do it." She sighed, but Yuka didn't seem to notice. "To relive it again, I guess...I want to brush up on it anyway. I don't have anything else to do except take the boat out, but that's for later in the evening."  
  
Yuka jumped high in the air and shouted a loud yes. "Arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato...!" Kagome smiled and finished her chopping, storing the greenery in a tupperware bowl and throwing it in the fridge before heading to her room for her equipment. Might as well...Yuka needs the money, and she can't afford to lose fifty bucks on me, but I still think it's idiotic to bet on something like this...  
  
"Just don't make a bet on me again!" She scolded Yuka with a slight humoring tone in her voice.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
An hour later at the nearby university...  
  
Ren dodged to the right of Koru's attack, and advanced once more, panting heavily inside the mask-like head gear that they have as helmets for protection. (Also, fencing like they do from the French. It's kinda like this except they're aren't using foils, the official swords to wield. It's kinda like that thing they have in Ranma 1/2, where Akane wears the whole outfit with the helmet and therefore concealing her face so no one suspected she was a girl. Also, they're wearing armor.)  
  
Their swords clanged against each other and both swung back, both worn out from the exercise. But then Ren's unknown skill and adrenaline kicked in and he hit Koru's sword to the side, knocking it from his hands to fly off to the left, and he leaned the sword edge at his throat, the blade shiny and reflecting every light around them. "And you say you've been practicing both winter and spring, eh?" Ren chuckled and stepped back, bowing in the traditional way, but knew Koru took it as insulting.  
  
"Well, I didn't practice day and night as if my life depended on it!" Koru cried, taking off the helmet. "Although I don't think you'll last against the university champion."  
  
"Oh? What's this guy's name?" Ren walked over (Keeping his helmet on) and picking up Koru's sword, studying it through the helmet's dense screen.  
  
"I dunno. You'll know after he beats you though," Koru snickered and Ren shot him a look, knowing well that he couldn't see it. Then he saw his friend's eyes widen when a girl walked up to them, and he turned, seeing another fully equipped figure heading toward them with a sword at the waist inside a black scabbard. "This might be him now," he whispered.  
  
"Hey you guys, are you looking for a challenge?" The girl asked, and Koru looked to Ren. "I'm Yuka; my friend here is looking for a suitable opponent. We were wondering if you were interested at all." Ren quietly studied the opposing figure, and noticed that the person inside must be quite small, and slightly short for any guy. He supposed this should be quick and easy.  
  
He went forward, holding out his hand. "I'm Ren. What's yours?" He was startled when Yuka all of a sudden appeared in front of him and shook his hand instead.  
  
"Um, you'll know who my friend is after the duel. Gonbata ne, Ren-kun. I will be cheering for you as well." Her dark eyes flashed with something mischievous. "However, if you do happen to lose, you will go on a date with a person of my choice. I can tell you're a hunk underneath all that junk you're wearing." She smirked and stepped back. Ren frowned, unnoticeably showing his annoyance as Koru stood next to Yuka and smirked alongside her.  
  
His opponent got into a stance, and he recognized it from somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He stepped back as well, and gripped his sword after throwing Koru's his back. I have a weird feeling I'm getting from this guy, he thought to himself, watching as his opponent reached down and unsheathed his sword with one hand, holding the handle with both hands in front of him. It's also weird that he hasn't yet said a word...  
  
Ren was thrown violently from his thoughts as the guy lunged forward, pointing his sword directly at him. "Gah---!" He blocked with his own weapon, and they pushed at each other in unison each fighting to come out as victor; he could barely make out a shadow through the opposite side of the helmet face screen. Gods, this guy is strong! He broke away, already breaking sweat as his challenger stood confidently in all his short glory. "Time to get serious..." He was the one that lunged forward this time, hitting and blocking with sword and all his skill, but his opponent seemed to handle them with amazing and equal grace and skill. The duel lasted for as long as five minutes, although it felt like five years to Ren, and when it came that the challenger brought upon him the neck-slicing attack that he'd used on Koru, his sword flew away from his hand as it was knocked away in the similar technique...by his dueler.  
  
"Yay! Yay! I knew you could do it!" Yuka cried happily, while next to her Koru had his jaw dropped, his eyes wide behind his glasses that he put back on. Ren glared unhappily, hating to lose but liking that he found a suitable opponent to spar with. He could faintly hear the short pants coming from the figure, and he thought they sounded a little...girlish.  
  
"All right! It's about time we know your identity!" Ren said a little too loudly, remembering what Yuka said about an arranged date. The masked dueler took a moment to sheath his sword, then stepped tall, reaching up with gloved hands to his helmet. All three watched as the face appeared from behind the mask.  
  
"Oh my God! It's a...a WOMAN?!" Koru exclaimed, about ready to tear his hair out.  
  
The black hair was tied back in a loose pony-tail, the grey-blue eyes wide but charming, happy to be challenged at least for a little while. Ren jaw and heart just about gave out inside all the armor, his legs hardly being able to support him at seeing who it really was that just beat him at kendo, his favorite sport. His best sport. And he was defeated by a member of the opposite sex. But this was no ordinary female...  
  
"K-Kagome Higurashi?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened even more in question, a shiver running up her spine. "Nani...?" Koru stared at his friend, wondering what in the world had gone wrong.  
  
*End of part two*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	3. Part Three

A WORD: Ah...At last, the third part of the story. Never really thought of Kagome being the type to be a master of the sword, now did ya? Well, I told you it was going to be different. Koru Mibachi, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi must be the side-line supporting friends, so expect them to appear a bit more. I like Ren; he has the sort of the attitude that Inuyasha had ( or has), although his swordsmanship could use a little work... Just kidding! ^_^ Hint hint: Something will happen to have Inuyasha return...(Ha, I got ya hooked!)  
  
« Forevermore «  
  
By Mia  
  
~An Inuyasha alternate-universe kind of story~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
And I heard that you can't fight love  
  
So I won't complain..."Cause why would I stop the  
  
Fire that keeps me going on? 'Cause when there's  
  
You, I feel whole, and there's  
  
No better feelin' in the world  
  
But without you, I'm alone, and  
  
I'd rather be in love...  
  
With you.  
  
----"I'd Rather Be In Love" Michelle Branch  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*PART THREE*  
  
She could almost feel the guy's heart pound faster from inside his thick armor. His aura signature...Now she recognized it by way of his voice when he called out her name, which could only belong to one single person in the world, and told just about everything to her about this one person. It was always a part of her priestess power of nature; it was the one thing she couldn't discard while leaving her home in Japan.  
  
Now as she watched the fully equipped figure in front of her, standing tall and about the same height she would think was the same as Inuyasha's if not taller, she contemplated whether or not to run as the helmet she held dropped to the floor of the gymnasium with a blunt thunk. "Kagome-chan? What's the matter? You just won a trophy and fifty bucks---well, I won fifty bucks---What? Do you know this guy? Hey you!" She motioned to Ren, who merely stood frozen in his spot, his head jerked to her. "Take off your helmet---I wanna know how you know my friend's name."  
  
In all his life, Ren couldn't recall a single moment in time that he had ever been as shocked, stunned, or as taken aback as he was the second he saw Kagome Higurashi's beautiful face appear from under her helmet. With slight movements as though everyone around him were easy-frightened creatures, he reached up and took hold of the ties behind his head and pulled; lifting the loosened helmet, he pulled it off along with the head- hair-cap that went with it.  
  
Yuka gasped, simply because of his cuteness, but Kagome's eyes widened even more from seeing the same face she ran away from the previous night. Then her blue-gray eyes went from wide to narrowed. "Who the heck are you anyway? Are you trying to follow me around or something? What the hell do you think you want from me, huh?"  
  
Koru's eyes bugged out from their sockets behind his glasses, and Ren's eyes went serious, almost ashamed as if he really had been following her. "I'm not following you. I swear, but I do happen to be in the same place as you and I think it's purely from coincidence," he said evenly. "Although I'll say it's the first time a girl beat me with a sword. I'm sorry about last night, but I don't know why you ran like hell the way that you did."  
  
Kagome frowned, taking a step back, and Yuka's jaw slacked open. "You were with him after last night, Kagome?! I knew it! He's that one guy that came on a motorbike..."  
  
"Motorcycle," Koru muttered.  
  
"I was not with him!" Kagome protested, her voice rising.  
  
"...Motorcycle then," Yuka said, ignoring her. "What ever it is, I knew I recognized you from somewhere when I slipped by the boy's locker room before Kagome got here and saw your face. You looked talented, but I figured that Kagome's even better---"  
  
During all this time, Kagome was studying Ren with a scrutinizing eye, watching his uncannily familiar eyes switch from her, to Yuka, to Koru, and back again. Just as I thought...He has black hair like Inuyasha does when he's human. He looks exactly like him, except with the hair cut. What in the world am I supposed to do? It's not like I can ask him if he's some reincarnation of someone from Sengoku Jidai, or if he knows anything about what a Shikon no Tama is, or if he remembers his first love/nemesis Kikyo or his adversary/enemy Naraku. What if Inuyasha had really died and was reborn into my time...? It's not like I believe in the whole system, not after I was accused of being Kikyo for a while. Besides, his name doesn't even start with the same letter as Inuyasha's does, like mine and Kikyo's, so isn't that the way it's supposed to be played? Kagome sighed. She was really getting tired.  
  
While Yuka rattled off endlessly, Ren's eyes trailed to Kagome's, and their gazes locked. The feeling or remembrance flashed through his mind, heart, body and soul, making his throat tighten. He knew that she felt it too from seeing the flicker in her eyes, the grip on her sword's scabbard. Somewhere deep inside his heart he felt a longing for her, as if he had not seen her for so many years at a time. The part of him that was Ren, the modern-borne human, thought that was ludicrous---he had never met Kagome Higurashi in his life, and yet he's feeling this way. He never believed in love at first sight...much less reincarnation.  
  
"---And now that I won, I get to choose whom you go on a date with," Yuka announced, shaking both of them out of their reverie. "However, I will have to announce that later; I know someone perfect for you and, and I think she'll like it if I set you up with her. By the way, Ren-kun, you played well, and I hope you practice in order to take on Kagome-chan again. It was still enjoyable while it lasted." Patting her pocket and making sure she felt the mound of money buried inside, she grinned and went to Kagome, blocking her view of Ren. "Okay...You ready to go now?"  
  
When Kagome was going to respond, Ren shook his head. "I never agreed to the stupid bet, girl, and I'll thank you to leave me out of your playing 'matchmaker.'" He didn't know, but when he looked back to Kagome again, her mouth was parted in a silent awe. From her gaze cast upon him, he grew slightly nervous. "W-What...?"  
  
He sounds just like Inuyasha too... "I...Just stay away from me and out of my sight from now on, please." Turning around, she started to leave and Yuka followed after her when what he said next stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"It's my eyes, isn't it. They remind you of someone you hate."  
  
She whipped around, looking back at his solemn eyes that were utterly serious. "Hn...?" But before she could say anything else, he walked away from her, out of her sight just like she'd asked him to do. Deep in her heart, she actually felt something slip away as she watched him walk from her.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So you know that girl from somewhere, Inuren?" His friend piped up.  
  
"Shut up, Koru."  
  
"Ooh, I hit a sensitive spot, eh? She is pretty hot and skilled and she beat you, if you want my opinion. Found her at a night club or something?"  
  
"No. I don't want your opinion, and I thought I told you to shut up." After he received silence, he also went into silence mode too. They were heading for the parking lot, where Ren had his motorcycle parked out in front. I can't believe I said that... "Someone you hate..." Well, if she's the reincarnation of Kikyo, then it would make sense, wouldn't it? I don't think Mom mentioned anything about the Priestess Kagome Higurashi falling in love with the hanyou Inuyasha...So there's no hope to it. Ugh, I don't know what to think, I don't even believe in all that crap. He outwardly scowled. I should have at least mentioned the necklace around her neck and see what reaction I get from that. But she told me to stay out of her sight...How am I supposed to ever talk to her then?  
  
"Hey, Ren? You passed your bike."  
  
Ren scowled at himself before turning around. "Dammit..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After walking Yuka home to her apartment, Kagome took up her duffel bag and slung it on her shoulder, filled with her armor and kendo equipment save for her sword which she simply couldn't lug around in public, but instead left it at the university in the safekeeping of one of the custodians who was her friend and knew her for the three years she had been attending college. She began to walk home by taking a shortcut through some trees and park property and she could barely see the lake, the sun shining upon it. Then her thoughts reeled back to a half hour before.  
  
It's my eyes, isn't it. He'd said to her retreating back. They remind you of someone you hate.  
  
Kagome's brows creased in thought. What the heck did he mean by what he said? If he actually knew the reason why I don't like staring into his eyes and face, then he wouldn't have said such a thing. I would never hate Inuyasha; in fact, the only person that I knew of to really hate him would be Naraku or... The fog cleared from her head and her mind seemed clearer as everything made sense. Could it have been that he heard something about the legend of Inuyasha? If he did then he would have known about Kikyo. But all it said in the history books I've found so far are the ones that say that Kikyo and Inuyasha fell in love before disagreeing with the possession of the jewel. And soon after, Kikyo shot him...So that's it. That's why he said what he did. The only real accurate scrolls are the ones stored at the Sunset Shrine, and is off-limits to the public besides my family.  
  
The path ended, and she had to take the sidewalk on the side of the road. I have to ask him if I ever see him again, she decided. Or else my soul can't rest without knowing why my senses are telling me that he owns the same fire I once found in Inuyasha.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ren dismounted his bike, leaning his back against it and staring off at the setting sun. Finally he walked over to the docks after slipping off his shoes and laying them on the seat of his motorcycle, his bare feet striding smoothly over the boards. He didn't know exactly why, but he always liked to go without shoes; they felt suffocating to him, as if they were just dead weights and wouldn't allow him to run as freely as he wished. Sometimes his whole being felt like that, not just his feet. He was almost always restless, like a hawk without wings. In Japan when he was about nine or ten years old, his mother let him sneak out of the house in the middle of the night to just run, to feel the crisp air in his lungs, to feel the wind whip through his hair and ears. He would go shirtless on summer nights, knowing good and well that he would be dreadfully embarrassed if anyone had happened to see him scampering around town like some crazy loon. But he was young after all; surely no one would have minded.  
  
::One night he ran so far he couldn't tell which way was home. He looked off the side of the road and came upon a red torii, or a shrine archway. Not knowing what was drawing him in, he went swiftly up the steps that led to the shrine in absolutely no time, his legs pumping like machines. What next he saw through the darkness was eerie shrine grounds, a big house off to the side, a light on at the very top and lighting the branches of a tree near it. But it wasn't what had drawn him there. His eyes had trailed over a little structure behind the house, and knowing immediately knowing what it was. A well-house, and he walked over to it, to investigate even more----  
  
There was a soft cry somewhere above him, where the light was on at the second story house. "Hey, you there!" A little girl's voice had yelled. "What're you doin' at our shrine? It is closed! Papa says so!" He began to back up, then taking in the shadow of the girl's face, seeing the cute features with the raven pigtails at the top, he ran, ran like the wind itself as he flew down the steps and somehow finding the street he originally lived in.::  
  
Remembering to himself the name of the shrine, Ren pondered to himself as he reached the end of the dock where it strayed out into the water and a small rowboat was tied off with a scraggly rope, the small thing rocking gently from the lake's waves. "It was called Higurashi Jinja," he whispered with a slight smile. (Higurashi Shrine)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome looked at the very same sunset just over the horizon and lighting up the lake beautifully with its golden-yellow beauty. She smiled slightly, despite the troubles overwhelming her mind like water in a very small cup. I think it's time I take my boat out this evening.  
  
She exited her apartment after her preparations, taking a small backpack with her for the short leave. It's the same backpack I used to take back to the feudal world...to carry snacks for Shippô, and ramen...for Inuyasha...She scolded herself, walking a bit faster. Don't think stuff like that. It'll bring you into one of those depressed moments, believe me.  
  
Finally reaching the dock area, her footsteps slowed when she saw a figure at the far end of the boardwalk. Her hand clenched into a tight fist. Familiar black hair and the same broad shoulders that foretold of hidden strength. It was him again. Should she just turn around and go back, or face the music all over again? Kagome let out a belated sigh. Why make him go away? Why make yourself lonely all over again? She swore she was repeating herself.  
  
Precariously she strode up the boardwalk where he sat at the end of it, his legs hanging over the edge and she was instantly reminded of Miroku doing the same thing when she had brought over her father's fishing reel, and she reflected back on how she taught the lecherous priest, all eager with his sleeves rolled back, to fish for food whenever they journeyed to a nearby lake or river. Those were the good old days, and it seemed that every time she caught a glimpse of this stranger it somehow stirred memories that she had locked away for some years, and she never expected them to be reawakened.  
  
His head cocked to the side; he heard footsteps and he turned. Ren's mouth hung open in surprise, and her obvious presence made a slight tingle ripple through his subconscious as it always had since seeing her at the restaurant. "Kagome---"  
  
He halted when she raised a hand, laying her bag down as she took a seat just adjacent of him crossing her legs. "Let's get one thing straight: Did you know I was coming here or is this all just a peculiar coincident?" Her tone warned him not to taunt or address her in any enthusiasm.  
  
Ren took the hint as he edged slightly from her, clearing his throat. "I already said it's all a coincidence. Believe me, I think it's pretty peculiar too...ah...seeing you here."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"And what do you feel about these strange meetings?" His eyes darted to the Shikon no Kakera at the base of her throat before returning to her. She was so pretty...  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm starting to get fond of them."  
  
There was a tense silence. Nothing but the warm breeze that brushed her loose cotton shirt ever so softly, the sunset's light shining off of her wonderful raven hair. For a moment he felt as if they were living in the past, like they always had sat together watching the sunset together. Ren couldn't ignore that word...when ever so often he would feel so lonely. He was very aware of her scent, so gentle, so fragrant, so Kagome. He remotely wondered how he would be able to immaculately decipher her scent so vividly in the first place.  
  
Kagome began, her voice dimming in her previous gruffness, "What is it about you that seems so familiar, Ren?" A shiver traveled down the length of his spine at the use of his name.  
  
"There's something familiar about me?"  
  
"Have we met someplace before?"  
  
"Do you think that's why we seem so familiar with each other?"  
  
"Do you make it into a habit answering questions with questions?"  
  
"Does that mean I'll be seeing you more often?" She reached out and cuffed him on the shoulder and he burst into laughter. "Sorry, it's just that I don't do well in serious situations."  
  
"I wasn't really trying to be serious..." Kagome said with a smile. He had longed to see that smile directed toward him. Her blue-gray eyes studied him, locked on his own as if staring at all the exotic fishes at the aquarium. "So what are you doing sitting out here on your own? Where's your friend with the glasses?"  
  
"Oh, Koru? He went home."  
  
"I see." A pause, then, "Now I'm going to ask you why you were trying to follow me last night. Why were you trying to follow me, Ren?" Kagome watched as he shifted his weight to completely turn to her.  
  
"I'm not really sure to tell you the truth. Curiosity...? Who knows. All I know was when I saw you, I...felt something." The blush that crept on his cheeks certainly wasn't shy, and she fought for control not to grin.  
  
"You felt something?" He stared hard at her.  
  
"Didn't you?" She wasn't expecting that, even though she indeed had felt something. Something whole, something big, something as tangible as air; it didn't seem as though it was there but in truth it really was. When time seemed to stop you certainly would feel it. So this...boy before her was trying to tell her that he had been thinking about it too?  
  
"Are you going to start that again?" They both started to chuckle after that. Both realized also that they felt comfortable in one another's company, nothing else needed to describe it. "To answer your question, I don't recall feeling anything. I just thought you looked familiar that's all," She caught the slight twitch of his brow on the verge of a frown but it remained unchanged, at least not outwardly. Her priestess powers could tell of what he held back.  
  
He fingered a tattered hole on his jean-clad thigh with nimble fingers. "All right, suppose you were lying; do you think we can become friends?"  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" He gave her a look, making her grin. "Okay, okay...Well sure, I don't see any harm in being friends." Both had very different thoughts on that. For Kagome, she was afraid of becoming too attached, too close; for Ren, he was bothered by the meaning of "friends" which usually meant just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
"Good. I'm glad. At least when I beat you the next time we spar, we'll leave on good terms." She pushed him again on the shoulder, issuing another bout of happy laughter.  
  
"Beat me?! Beat me?! I do not think so, mincemeat!" Kagome smilingly scoffed. Inuyasha's words, not hers...  
  
"That's right! I know your weaknesses now; I had to let you win to be informed of your abilities, techniques, battle stance---" He was beginning to sound an awful lot like Inuyasha as he sat there ticking off a list on his fingers; she wasn't sure if she felt comfortable with that.  
  
But her pride still won out. "All right, Ren...er..."  
  
"Hayasha."  
  
She hid her reaction at the uncanny familiarity. "Ren Hayasha, I challenge you---"  
  
"I already challenged you, I said 'when I beat you next time.' That should indicate I want to fight you next, right?" He was toying with her, but she endured it nonetheless.  
  
"It's a deal. Say, friend slash sparring partner, could you reach over there and kindly untie that rope around that pier for me?" Ren gladly reached over and obeyed, handing the rope to her outstretched hand. He watched with curious eyes as she stood grabbing her bag.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Ren.  
  
Kneeling on the side, she pulled firmly on the rope with both hands, bringing the boat closer. "I'm just going to go out into the water for a while." She slid into the craft, minding the misplaced oars that might trip her, winding the rope to be put underneath the wood plank used as a seat. Ren observed her as she readied the oars. Again she felt as though it was Inuyasha that watching her do all of this, like he did when she prepared the ramen on the burner, so engrossed with all of the works of the modern world. But it was totally different now, wasn't it? Before paddling out, she met his gaze. "Something else you wanted to say?"  
  
Ren opened his mouth to say something but he quickly changed his mind, rising as he did so. "No, nothing. Goodbye, Kagome. Row safely." And he turned to start walking back up the boardwalk.  
  
"W-Wait." Kagome's voice was altogether hesitant and he looked over at her. She appeared so innocent, sitting primly in the small vessel made for two and it made his heart ache with loneliness. "Do you really have someplace else to be because I really am in need of an oar-boy." Not entirely true; she could always manage it by herself. "If you're interested, please join me Ren Hayasha." Beautiful she was, no doubt.  
  
"I was afraid you weren't going to ask." Her heart fluttered for the first time in three years as he returned, grabbing the hand she held out to receive him and helped him set himself comfortably in his place. His warm grip as he released her hand still left an imprint. She twisted around to see him.  
  
"You're not sea-sick are you?"  
  
"I'm not," he assured her with a reciprocated grin. "I've rowed before." Another memory of a boat ride with Shippô and Inuyasha.  
  
Voice quiet, she replied, "I know," as she pushed off the dock. She was glad that he didn't say anything more of it.  
  
*END OF PART THREE*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	4. Part Four

A WORD or more: Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. Seriously, I'm not used to all that balderdash. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy. Kagome's attitude is the way that it is because she fears to be too close to someone because somewhere in her heart she still wants to hold onto the hope that she will find Inuyasha again. It's that type of love, dearies. Something she doesn't want to let go of is Inuyasha because she truly loved him, and it nearly destroyed her when she wasn't allowed to be sent back in time to Sengoku Jidai again. Now, does that explain something? I surely hope so. Again, I'm surprised anyone wanted to read this story; just random things that cook up in my brain. So, here's the final products mates! (No, I'm not Australian, I'm just in a camp mood is all...) Questions, comments, REVIEW.  
  
« Forevermore «  
  
By Mia  
  
~An Inuyasha alternate-universe kind of story~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Is there such a thing as love? No, not necessarily. Just someone who helped in the creating the English  
  
language decided to say, while observing humanity, "Hey, look at that! Why do you suppose they're  
  
doing that? Let's make a word for it." And there you are. Though I'm not undoubtedly positive  
  
as to where the word "love" originated from, like it came from this Latin word so-and-so, or this Greek  
  
saying so-and-so--it's just a word. A nice word at that.  
  
Though it only matters in the meaning behind it.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*PART FOUR*  
  
  
  
They were rounding one side of the lake now, observing the opposite side as people walked by on the docks obviously tourists as they took panoramas of the lakeshore, thinking a couple rowing together in a boat in the light of the golden sunset looked sort of homey and romantic. A good picture to take home, they figured. Kodak moments and all that.  
  
Ignoring them, Kagome paddled smoothly while Ren, who was behind her, fiddled around with the oar and poked her backside with it.  
  
"What in heavens..." she muttered, turning her head around and was surprised by a splash in the face. As she wiped her eyes on her arm, she looked up with a haunting death glare directing to the man behind her, he decided it was funny and burst out laughing. When lake water ended up in his mouth, he spat it out over the side and coughed repeatedly, having to have accidentally choked on it. Kagome stopped rowing and looked smugly at him when he finished. "I didn't think it tasted all that well either."  
  
Ren returned her previous glaring look, hiding a mischievous grin. Before she could say anything to her defense, he leapt from his side and tackled her to the bottom of the boat, seizing her wrists with one hand and started to torture her with tickling. "Eeeaaargh!" she cried.  
  
But before Kagome could push Ren off of her his foot got caught on the rope she placed not so neatly beneath their feet, making him topple on top of her to the bottom of the boat, stern-wise. She ignored the slight pain that shot through her back when it connected to the wood; God only knew she'd done that countless times back in Sengoku Jidai. Kagome also knew she should be against this sort of closeness but she didn't do anything about it, tickling him back as their laughter rose above the lake waters and spread by the evening breeze. Oh no...he even sounds like Inuyasha when he's laughing...and yes, Inuyasha did laugh however rarely...  
  
"Ren! REN, get offa me---!"  
  
But Ren was having way too much fun. "No way, here's a challenge you'll never win, Higurashi!" How much did that remind her of Hojo?  
  
As his hands traveled and roamed on her sides, she readied her legs as she swept them under his feet, making him fall to the side of her with a thud. Quickly getting up and now presently the boat was shaking uncontrollably, she fought for dominance over him, grabbing an abandoned oar and holding it over his head as he stared up in mock admirance. "Do you yield?" said Kagome, barely containing a grin. She did not notice his leg moving around her own.  
  
"That's not fair, Kagome--" He rubbed his aching head for a diversion, making it look like he'd hurt himself. But truth was it really was sore.  
  
"Do you yield?" Nope, she was not one for mercy but when she noticed his hand caressing the back of his head, she looked down in concern, still holding upright the oar. "What did you do this time? See, you could've easily done the same to me..."  
  
"What did I do?" He protested. Then, "And by the way, Kagome...I will never yield." And with one great shove he used his leg to hook around hers, making her stumble and fall over the rim of the boat---straight into the water row and all. A loud splash as he watched her disappear, and when she came up sputtering he presented her with a toothy grin, leaning against the side and watching with such a smug expression she wanted more than anything to wipe off his face. "You see, legs can be used in many artful ways." If he wasn't being such an idiot, Kagome might have considered the thought that he looked mighty handsome hanging off the edge like that.  
  
Kagome dog-paddled her way to the boat, hanging onto the oar as a defective floating device. She met his cool yellow-gold eyes with the touch of amber and actually smiled, a smile that was seductive she hoped. "Ren, I don't want to fight you, I know you're better than me and I know that you let me win while we sparred at the university..." She caught the hint of uncertainty on his face when he swallowed, contemplating whether or not to believe her. She was just too damn convincing, what with the wet t-shirt and all...  
  
Finally his lips quirked into a smile as he literally fell for it, took the bait, hook line and sinker, holding out his hand and gripping the side with the other. A chuckle escaped her lips. "I knew you'd come around, Ren!" Like a piranha out of the water, her hand shot out and took his wrist, yanking him toward the water with her. All that came from him was a strangled cry as his body was submerged in H2O, his heavy clothes dragging him down. Whence he was glaring at her through his bangs, albeit they were dripping as hers were, he swam nearer to her and the boat.  
  
"Damn you woman...and these were my favorite pants--" How very Inuyasha- like of him.  
  
He received a smirk from her. "What, those tattered pieces of denim sown together? Please. Don't be afraid of a little water. It's all your own fault anyway for deciding you wanted to become an idiot and start dinking around on a boat. Seriously, Ren, you have to straighten out your priorities: either stay on the boat, either keep upright in the boat...I think I make my point when I told Yuka men are all idiots," she giggled, nudging the side of the oar to his arm.  
  
"And what are women, hm? The ones who help the men be idiots?" He returned her smile just as readily.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No way, you guys are all on your own with that. We're there to make you look good while you're being idiots, you know." When he stared pointedly at her, she laughed again.  
  
"Does this look good to you, Miss Higurashi?" Once again his eyes trailed to the broken jewel at her throat. Better get somewhere stable to ask her about that. Decision made, Ren, in all his lithe wet glory, reached up and with strong muscled arms, he clamored over the side, first one leg than the other, rolling until he had his whole body situated securely within the vessle. Getting up again, he stretched a hand out for the oar and laid it beside him, then Kagome came next. "Come on, let me help you up--and don't pull me again either!"  
  
That elicited a grin from Kagome, who grabbed his hand and he pulled her with all his strength toward him, sliding over the edge and ending up on his lap. When her head bumped his chin hard, they mumbled in unison, "Ow!" and he scooted to give her more room on the wood plank seat, him straddling his legs over it to face her head on. Rubbing her head then trying to wring out her hair and clothes, her eyes looked mockingly at him. "This was a bad idea, even when I had the instinct not to take you I merely brushed it off..."  
  
"Yeah but admit it, you had fun anyway right?"  
  
She shrugged. "More or less." He observed her with keen eyes as she wrung her hair of water, letting it drip over the side. There was a silence, except for the slapping of water against the small boat. And when she felt his eyes on her, her eyes narrowed. "Was there something you wanted to ask?" she said flippantly.  
  
He was about to say no out of habit but he persisted. "Your necklace...where did you come by it?"  
  
He saw the second panic look in her blue-clouded eyes underneath her wet lashes, noting how her hand automatically snaked up to her collarbone and gripped the broken jewel. "I...I got it from a friend, a long time ago." No, that wasn't a lie. Why did she find it getting harder to lie to him all of a sudden? Her stomach tightened when he slid nearer, taking his hand and pulling her own free from the jewel. The fear swarmed into her expression as he gripped her fingers in his. No, please...  
  
"Why, Kagome?" he whispered softly. She could have sworn she saw a flash of a memory instilled in him as he sat there, looking almost miserably desperate. It was like when Inuyasha told her he was afraid he almost lost her. Oh, what she would give to have his arms around her now instead of this semi look alike of his human side. But the eyes...so utterly familiar. Could this be Inuyasha reborn? But then that would mean that he'd have to have...  
  
"Why what?" ...died. She was shivering now, from the either the cold or the sheer feeling of close contact of their skin. When her skin prickled, Ren noticed and pulled her against his chest, wrapping her in what warmth he could.  
  
"Why are you so afraid to get to know me?" He finished his question, surprised that she hadn't yet resisted his touch. His nimble fingers brushed aside the clumped wet strands away from her face.  
  
"I'm not...afraid," she stammered, ready to pull away. Just the close proximity of him was tearing her apart. His nose nudged the place between her neck and shoulder, searching for that scent that he could hardly distinguish. Why was he doing this? No one knew, not even himself.  
  
"Don't hide from me, Kagome." He said against her skin, his breath tickling her and making goosebumps reappear again. "I don't know why but...I want to know you." And in the moment she leaned away to stare up into his eyes as the light of the sun was barely visible over the hills, she knew she wanted to know him too, no matter how badly bruised her heart was inside.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome walked silently beside Ren, who walked his motorcycle to the parking lot. What exactly occurred back there? Was it a revelation or something, serendipity? An omen? Their meeting meant something, no doubt about it. Just the uncanny similarity between Inuyasha and Ren was unmistakable, no matter how she tried to dismiss it as a coincidence. I agreed to be this man's friend--I will be his friend, and only his friend. Absolutely nothing can happen between us--nothing CAN happen between us. I just can't let that happen...I can't deal with having someone I loved to be torn from my arms again. I can't...I won't go through that ordeal again. And yes, I'll admit it to myself...the only man, if you could call him that, that I ever loved was Inuyasha. She drifted off into her memories, not noticing Ren's second glances at her. He said I was his...how could a girl ignore such words? God, I need to get away---but haven't I already tried that? I came here from Japan to do exactly what I wanted to---to get away but obviously I'm going mad and all of a sudden this guy turns up with eyes of a hanyou.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." With eyes of the man that once my heart belonged. Gods, am I really this fickle?  
  
"Oh sorry--what?" Ren had said something.  
  
He smiled in the dim light of the upcoming street lights. "I said, a penny for your thoughts."  
  
"How original," she muttered, frowning at being interrupted out of her thoughts. "But I guess you're right. If there was indeed, a penny for every single thought I have in mind, then you would be richer than---what's his name? That American that hit it off big selling Microsoft products." Some people passed by us while we attempted to cross the street, listening to our garbled Japanese.  
  
Ren nodded, trying to remember. "Gates...Gates...Bill! He's a lucky guy if I ever saw one." She had to give him credit though; he was trying to lighten the mood, she could see it. He glanced sideways at her. "So you really would have that many of thoughts? What're you thinking about?" They were at her apartment.  
  
"Thoughts Ren, thoughts." She brushed past him and toward the double doors, taking longer so he could park his bike. When she found him tailing her as the bell-boy pressed the button for the elevator, she at least thought to be hospitable and offer a dry shirt or something. The doors rushed open and they both stepped in, she not even minding that he didn't even ask to come up. "You sure your bike's going to be fine down there?" she put in to pass the time.  
  
He shrugged; he carried his shoes with two fingers, his jeans rolled up to his knees and he remained barefoot, his head upturned to stare at the lights as the vator, as she liked to call it, began moving. "I'm sure." Wasn't it only a couple days ago when she was alone in the vator staring at glowing-orange numbers as they went up the floors? Kagome sighed deeply at the revelation. Now what am I to do with this new situation? She was completely startled when she felt his warm fingers entwine with her own. Her eyes shot to him. "Sorry but...I forgot to ask," He looked sheepish. "If I could go up to your room, you know, to use your bathroom..."  
  
"Don't you think it's a little too late to ask?" Nervously she gripped his hand. Another thing that reminded her of the hanyou...that sheepish expression. "Anyway, sure. You're welcome any time in my humble abode my friend." The vator stopped and the doors slid open.  
  
"Come on, I can't hold it for long." He grinned as he whisked her away by the hand, though she led him in the proper direction first. "I want to see if you can see the river from your window."  
  
*END OF PART FOUR*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/notes: Romantic enough only after meeting one another about two days? Sorry about it being so short. Promise to make them longer *grins.* And whitewingeddragon, aka Amanda, this chapter's for you. Cheers, mate, and thanx for the encourage within your wonderful reviews. -Mia 


	5. Part Five

A WORD: Rumiko Takahashi is the one who undoubtedly created the character(s) Inuyasha in "Inuyasha." You already know that, so this is just something called FAN-fiction. Not non-fiction, mind you. So don't sue, gosh darnit. lol. Thank you again for the (loving, caring, complimentary) reviews. They are greatly and forever will be appreciated and that one of the reasons why I continue with this story, also for my own enjoyment and satisfaction. Just to tell you, italics wouldn't work when I uploaded the chaps, so to clarify, I substituted the sign "::" to indicate thought expressions, or either actions or loud exclamation sounds, such as ::BWOOOOOM:: etc. Hope that works for ya.  
  
« Forevermore «  
  
By Mia  
  
~ An Inuyasha alternate-universe/continuation kind of story ~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
Honestly, promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'  
  
No, no, no  
  
- "Complicated" by Avril Lavinge  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
* PART FIVE *  
  
Kagome searched around in her closet for a shirt suitable enough for a male about her age, tall, well-built. The trouble was she never did own a shirt that would meet the standards. Suddenly her mind clicked and she remembered she had a large plain white shirt sitting in her pajama drawer. She went over to it and rummaged around until she came upon her desired piece of clothing. Besides, she only wore the shirt only on hot summer nights; it wouldn't kill her to get rid of it now.  
  
Ren looked up from the pictures sitting on her end table as she called out his name. "Ren? I think this'll work . . ." She emerged from the den and shook out the large shirt in front of him that must've reached the midsection of her thighs if it were to be worn by her.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome." He said and took the shirt as she went to the kitchen, pausing only for a second.  
  
"Tea or coffee? Sorry, that's all I have to offer." She smiled gently, watching as he examined the starched white tee.  
  
"Tea would be great." At that, she disappeared into the kitchen while he stood there in the middle of her living room. Ren smiled to himself; who knew Kagome would own a man's shirt? Without thinking, he brought it close to his nose and inhaled. Just as he thought, her fragrant scent had permeated the cotton through and through. Who knew he could be so lucky? So many questions and not enough answers. Out of the bounds of his comprehension her scent brought feelings to him that he had never experienced, like the feeling of calmness, tenderness, affection. At some point that would have startled him . . . But now, he realized, he wasn't afraid at all to trust Kagome. Now if only she felt the same.  
  
Again without rethinking his actions, he slipped off his own T-shirt with his back to the kitchen entrance to change. Kagome, who returned to ask what kind of tea he wanted merely stood silently as she watched him neatly fold his shirt. She was speechless as her eyes gazed over the contours of the many valleys from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. The muscles were strong and firm, olive-skinned and smooth. ::Just like Inuyasha,:: she thought sullenly. Though when her focus came upon the scar in the middle of his spine area however barely noticeable, her breath caught and she quickly retreated back behind the protection of the wall. ::How . . . What . . . Why?:: Her head was spinning; she got the familiar sensation of falling when she had first saw Ren at Mindie's Munchies not so long ago.  
  
Hearing the piercing whistle of the kettle upon the stove Kagome nearly jumped a mile before attending to it, still dazed at what she'd discovered. ::How am I supposed to overlook this? If Ren is the reincarnation of Inuyasha then . . .:: Her sight became bleary and contorted and she realized that she was on the verge of crying and she tried desperately to keep her tears at bay. ::Inuyasha is . . . dead.::  
  
:: Higurashi Jinja; Tokyo, Japan ::  
  
A slightly older Higurashi Sota strolled up the steps to the Shinto shrine that which his home was located near it as he returned from school, walking underneath the tall, red 'torii', or archway. As he neared his house where he could see Jii-san engrossed in sweeping the walk of recently fallen sakura blossoms with a rickety old broom, something caught his eye and he turned his head slightly to look.  
  
It had been so long, three years and going in fact, that he had ever seen the well house's door opened. It was only slid open ever so slightly but enough to let someone in and out, but with some effort on their part. 'Maybe Mama's cleaning in there,' he thought to himself, his steps slowing. Though even in the back of his head he knew that was impossible. Using what priestess powers she knew of or what she'd learned from that old woman back in the Musashi country, Kagome had put a spell on the Hone Kui no Ido (Bone- eater's Well) to ward off wayward youkai that might be able to travel to their time.  
  
Of course she made it so Inuyasha would be the only to go through, also Shippou, Kirara and Myouga. But there was very little hope they would see any of them, Sota knew. The wind chimes located close to the well house rang loudly and a breeze immediately followed after. Frowning, Sota decided to go over and slide the door shut, cautiously stepping up the wooden steps. There was that ominous feeling again; the last time he'd gotten this feeling was when he'd thrown himself down the well in hopes of getting Inuyasha's help when Kagome had been attacked by the Noh Mask so long ago, it seemed.  
  
Stopping at the top step, Sota squinted down to see what had caught his attention. When he recognized what it was, his heart nearly leaped from his chest. There, just in the way of the well house door laying on the floor was a bloody, sharp-clawed hand, looking as though it had been struggling to open the door.  
  
"Mamaaaaaa~!!"  
  
:: Back to Kagome's apartment ::  
  
"Is this your family in Japan?" Ren indicated to the picture enclosed behind the plastic film of the photo album she let him leaf through. On the picture was a 5 year old Sota sitting atop a 12 year old Kagome's shoulders smiling and laughing, her mother behind them as well as her late father who stood with one hand on Sota's head with the other arm wrapped around their mother. A kind smile was bright on his face; Kagome remembered it to be the year before his death on Kid's Day.  
  
Sitting across from him from the coffee table, she took a moment to see and nodded, sipping her tea. She didn't even make an attempt to tell him her father was now dead and that picture was meant to be in her bedroom, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't mention either her little incident in the kitchen right after she'd seen his scar, a very similar one was on Inuyasha's back as well. Kagome couldn't explain what she felt; either a fierce stabbing pain in the same spot or the painful grief of sadness and loss that claimed her heart. All through the three years since she had been with Inuyasha had she felt such things. It was on her 17th birthday that she wasn't allowed to time-travel, and three years later had she ended up here, in the states.  
  
Without explanation the feelings went on unhindered, incomprehensible. Who knew . . . She might've been experiencing things that Inuyasha himself were feeling, though she doubted that greatly. Was their bond strong enough so the other would know of the other's demise? So if Inuyasha died, wouldn't she know of it? If she was feeling what Inuyasha was feeling, then he truly must have been suffering when they could no longer see one another anymore. ::Are you suffering right now, Inuyasha? I feel lonely even though I'm not alone. I wish for your sake, that you will never go lonely for the rest of your life.::  
  
Kagome blinked and noticed how Ren was staring hard at a certain picture in the album. "What is it?"  
  
He lifted it for her to see. "Is this your home?" His index finger tapped the exterior of the two-story house she lived in by the shrine. In the background could be seen the well house, and in another shot was the Goshinboku tree.  
  
Hesitatingly, she nodded. "Yes, that's in Tokyo. Have I mentioned that I lived in a shrine?" She expected him to be awed and puzzled at that but surprisingly he nodded in confirmation, as though he already knew as he set it back on the table.  
  
"Tell me Kagome, do you remember much of your childhood?" What an unusual question.  
  
"Not really," Kagome answered slowly. "Why?"  
  
Looking at the picture, he shrugged. "Higurashi Jinja, right?" A nod. "I've been there before, once I think."  
  
She blinked again, confused. "Were you a tourist or something? I really don't remember . . ."  
  
"No, not a tourist nor a visitor. In Japan when I was very young, I would go out and run on hot summer nights just to get some fresh air." Kagome listened intently, wondering where he was going with this. "I don't know . . . I think I may have passed by --- never mind." He shrugged and went on to leaf through the album. ::She wouldn't remember anyway, it was very dark and she wouldn't have been able to see that well at all.:: Ren thought to himself, aware of her questioning eyes on him.  
  
When he came to a page where it felt more compact than the others, he saw the reason why and saw that more than one picture was packed behind the front pictures in a single plastic insert. Without asking he went ahead and took out one insert and picked out the pictures hidden in the back. Before Kagome could object, he caught glimpses of every picture; each of a different person altogether. "Ren ---" Kagome cried, rising from where she sat, panic had arisen in her voice. "Those pictures are ---"  
  
"Interesting," he finished, staring at one photo with a long-haired woman in it, wearing what looked like armor on her shoulders and in a tight cat- suit, bearing what appeared to be a rather large boomerang with golden tassels on her back. He managed to look at another picture of a man in black and purple robes with a staff, a rosary around his gloved hand before Kagome snatched the pictures away. "Kagome . . ."  
  
When he met her eyes, they didn't look happy. "Ren, these are my personal pictures. You don't have a right to just go ahead and take them out. They were in the back of the pictures for a ::reason::." Grabbing the album, she hastily replaced the pictures but she didn't notice that one had slipped from her grasp, fluttering by Ren's side. He didn't dare move toward it so she might notice.  
  
::Honestly, why does it have to be the pictures I took of them?:: Kagome shook her head, walking toward the cabinet to return the album to its proper place. In the act of closing the cabinet door, the apartment buzzer buzzed soundly throughout the room, startling them both. Rolling her eyes, she glared at Ren before hurrying to the door. "I can never get used to that sound . . ."  
  
As soon as she was out of the general area, Ren reached for a the picture and turned it right side up. What he saw made his eyes widen profusely. A young man about his age glared back at him with thick black eyebrows similar to his; long white hair and thick bangs cascaded from his head in smooth tresses, wearing a red haori and hakama that hid his hands from sight and he was completely barefoot. A katana in a black scabbard hung at his waist. Ren had to squint to see the eye color of the person captured in time; the same yellow-gold amber color as his. Every detail hit him jarringly one bolt of lightning at a time . . . And when he saw the snow- white dog ears atop the boy's head, Ren nearly lost focus. ::Could this be what Mom was talking about? Could this be . . .::  
  
Ren's head shot up when the door suddenly burst open and loudly hit the wall, and when he saw Kagome fall to the ground by the shadowed figure at the doorway his mind screamed in a tormented cry, PROTECT KAGOME! Not really knowing what was controlling him, his body was propelled toward the kitchen to grab a steak knife and he returned just as the figure unveiled itself from the darkness.  
  
Looming all the way to the ceiling of Kagome's large apartment living room, the head of a monster commenced its shrieking, its skin the color of mold on bread. What was unusual was that the head rested upon human shoulders upon a human body, dressed as a normal human being. It possessed very long, sharp pointed teeth and glowing red eyes, dripping saliva from its mouth to the floor by Kagome's feet. Taking aim, Ren hurled the knife with all his might straight for the creature's head. An incredible mind-shattering sound the creature's mouth produced when the blade struck its left eye, and its human arms ripped apart and what came forth were long, vine-like ropes instead, reaching for Ren.  
  
"SHIKON NO TAMA..." It screeched as Ren dodged the vine whips as they lashed at him. Meanwhile Kagome picked herself up and managed to crawl to her bedroom without being noticed. When she returned, in her hands was a bow and a quiver of arrows. Upon her face was a look of determination. Memory shot through Ren's head when he saw her which caught him off balance for a moment as one of the creature's slippery arms enclosed around his leg. It tugged until he was off the floor, slamming his head to the ground as it lifted him high into the air, bringing him to the creature's awaiting jaws.  
  
"Damnit!" Ren cried, trying to disentangle his leg upside down. A bright flash lit the room all of a sudden, blinding him momentarily as he felt the monster's grip loosen, making land right on top of the coffee table, shattering it underneath his weight and he grunted out loud in complaint. He opened his eyes in panic to see if it was after him again but saw Kagome instead, an arrow drawn back in her bow and what amazed him was the light emanating from the arrowhead, bright and mystical, pink in shade. Seeing her like this yet again triggered something within his mind, and this time it was painful as he closed his eyes tightly. A bright flash, a sound like what crystal would make if it broke, the loud shriek of the mysterious hulking snake-like creature as it faded into nothingness.  
  
He opened his eyes this time and followed her with his gaze as she went toward the place the monster had been, and what he could see was a small, dime-sized glowing object falling to the ground, glittering with mystery. She set her weapons to the ground and picked up the object and as she did, she lifted the broken jewel that served as her necklace close to it, and together they glowed bright, filling the room with soft white iridescence.  
  
Ren attempted at getting up, grunting as he did so making Kagome look up at him in concern. Holding the shard, as he could see it to be, together with the broken jewel as she clasped both hands over them and held it tightly, small shafts of light escaped through her fingers and dissipated. When she removed her hands, the shard had been melted into the side of the broken jewel, put together as if in a puzzle. Placing it back inside the collar of her shirt, she arose and came to him, gripping his arms and pulled him from the broken bits of wood that was her table, helping him to the couch.  
  
Kagome laid him gently down wordlessly for a moment, searching for any other body injuries he may have sustained from the impact. After all, he wasn't as tough as Inuyasha was no matter how he may resemble the half- demon. Sitting beside him, she brushed aside his bangs and looked seriously into his eyes. When she spoke, he reached for her hand as if he needed an anchor to stay sane. "Are you all right, Ren? Do you need medical attention?" It sounded like she was a medical employee, and he shook his head in answer.  
  
"That . . . ::thing:: was a youkai, wasn't it?" He blurted, towards the door and was relieved when he saw nothing. Kagome knew she had a lot of explaining to do if any of her neighbors called the police, what with all the noise.  
  
"Yes. You know what a youkai is?" Her brows furrowed together when he answered with a jerky nod. He looked toward the other end of the broken table to the picture laying face down on the carpeted floor by the cabinet. When she followed his gaze, her hand around his grew rigid.  
  
Releasing him, she went over and picked up the photo and wordlessly, she turned it over. Her lips quivered and she looked helplessly toward him. "I guess I'll have to explain some things to you, won't I?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It was the morning after that every matter was properly settled, especially with the neighbors who had only went to her door about five minutes after they heard the "noises," demanding that they "quiet down." Ren faced a blushing Kagome when she returned, sighing a deep sigh of relief. The destroyed coffee table was at the moment, forgotten, a terrifying memento of the events.  
  
Both had spent most of the night speaking in a conversational tone on the couch as Kagome once again made tea for them, both telling what they had to. Kagome told him the time-traveling associated with the Bone-Eater's Well in Japan, and Ren mentioned that he knew a little on the Sengoku Jidai history from his mother, who is a historian. She explained the photos of Miroku and Sango, and even about the one of Inuyasha. Neither mentioned the fact that Ren resembled Inuyasha as much as a nectarine resembled a peach; neither wanted to bring the subject up while Kagome refused to be categorized as the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou.  
  
"It has been a long time since I've gathered another shard of the Jewel of Four Souls," she confessed, watching as the first signs of light appeared through the blinds of the windows. Ren watched her carefully as she sat in front of him with her knees drawn up to her chin with her cup in both hands, seeing that nothing belied the sadness in her expression. Now he wondered more than ever whether or not Kagome had fallen in love with the half-demon Inuyasha or not. She caught his eye and she smiled slightly. "I don't expect you to believe me in any of this you know, but whether or not you believe it, it certainly won't change the fact that a youkai had hurled you on top of my coffee table causing its destruction." He chuckled slightly, unsure if it was amusing or not.  
  
"So you're handy with the bow?" He motioned to the object sitting right where she'd left it.  
  
Deftly, she nodded. "I didn't know I would be using it for something like this any time soon. Funny how someone's life can change in such a short time." He had to agree with her there. "They're back . . . It must be because of the jewel's aura that the youkai in this time have been awakened ----but in America?" He knew she was thinking out loud. "I just hope that everyone's okay back in Tokyo." She stared unseeing at Inuyasha's photo that she had placed on the floor by her shoes.  
  
"You're all right though, right?" She looked up and returned his smile.  
  
"Yes, Ren. Thank you for your concern." How much did she want to cuddle up close to a warm body again, to feel safe and secure in someone's arms and to know that you were never to be alone again? And if only Ren knew of her loneliness would he attempt at comforting her the way she wanted him to. Then to her surprise as though he read her mind, his arm reached around her shoulders and brought her closer to him and unconsciously she leaned against him, her head resting against his chest. She heard his heart beating steadily, his breathing in her hair as he pressed his lips there. Ren himself didn't think he would ever get enough of her scent, the feel of her against him. Even though it utterly drove him insane, it was the only thing that kept him from going mad. Was that plausible? He could care less as long as he got to be near her.  
  
As though predestined, the ringing of Kagome's telephone shook them from their reverie. Shaking her head disappointment, she scrambled from his embrace and hurried to the kitchen. It was hung against the wall and she hastily picked up the receiver, knowing well that Ren was watching every single move she made. "Hello?"  
  
There was silence on the other line for two seconds, then someone began speaking in fluent Japanese. "Kagome? Kagome, is that you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened before she answered, "Mama? What's wrong? Has something happened?" A lump suddenly formed in her throat.  
  
"No, nothing serious . . . Well, ah, how is everything over there, Kagome- chan? It has been a while since you called; we've been wondering about you." Kagome could tell when her mother was either trying to stall or trying to lie. It was the former.  
  
"Mama, I know you wouldn't call at this time of the day, and I know you're well trained with the time difference schedules so I know this isn't any normal phone call." She shifted the phone to her other ear and leaned against the wall lining. "What is it really?"  
  
There was a pause on the other line and Kagome faintly heard the sound of a male voice grunting as though in pain, and her mother's hurried instructions. "Be careful Jii-chan, the poor boy's hurt . . ." Back to the phone, her voice sounded strained. "Kagome-chan? There's something you need to know . . ."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked impatiently and Ren looked ever the part of the curious one.  
  
"Kagome-chan, he's come back . . . Sota found him earlier today and he's badly hurt . . ."  
  
"-Who- is back, Mama?! -Who- is badly hurt?!"  
  
It sounded as though the phone was dropped but Higurashi-san seemed to have gotten it back to her ear, still whispering instructions both to Sota and Kagome's grandfather it seemed. "He's bleeding--- Sota, the sterilized gauze ---Rubbing alcohol, Jii-chan . . ." To Kagome, it sounded like a hospital over there. "Kagome-chan, he's back . . . Inuyasha-kun is back, from the Hone Kui no Ido, dear."  
  
"Kagome?" Ren watched in stunned silence as Kagome dropped the receiver to the floor with a loud clatter, her eyes suddenly turning a cool shade of gray.  
  
* END OF PART FIVE *  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N: Ooooh, cliffhanger. Don't worry, already working on the ending of Part Six. No, I'm not sure of the time difference so just bear with me. It's supposed to be late afternoon when Kagome's mother calls from Japan, and it's supposed to be dawn where Kagome and Ren are at her apartment in the United States, though I don't know which part of the US they are at. Which part do you think it should be? I can't make up my mind. Oregon's just too boring for me so I decided not to put it in. Any suggestions...? Review! I know, everything's happening like, wham, bam, slam type of chain reaction. Was it longer than last? I damn well hope so. ^_^ 


	6. Part Six

A WORD and maybe more: Takahashi Rumiko-sensei completely owns Inuyasha; I'm just borrowing him without her permission ^_^ How in the heck does one put italics within the stories?! It just doesn't feel the same without them ... and no, I am not familiar with HTML formats so don't even ask. Once again, I like to thank everyone for the reviews ^_^, so don't quit now! After you read this, review review and REVIEW! * ahem * Arigatou gozaimashita (Thank you so very much) to that one reviewer (El Hazard the Care Bear or something like that) who told me about that 14 hour time difference--- that certainly helped a lot. Hope you enjoy Part Six of Forevermore --- there's a lot more where this came from!  
  
'Nuther lil' note:I know this is a shorter chapter but please, be forgiving to this lowly Inuyasha-fan! Thank you, liz3386 (are the #'s your birth-date?) For leaving me such a wonderful review. Can't anyone tell I'm in love with Orlando Bloom? Black Hawk Down was good...though From Hell w/ Johnny Depp sucked! The guy was cute though, is why I watched it in the first place. ^_^ Test: iitalic/i   
  
« Forevermore «  
By Mia   
~ An Inuyasha alternate-universe/continuation kind of story ~  
  
~~~~~~~  
"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."  
--- She-Elf of Lothlorien, Galadriel; The Lord of the Rings,   
The Fellowship of the Ring by J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
"Hot, sexy elf? I'll take it."  
-Orlando Bloom of Legolas in the motion picture   
The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring  
~~~~~~~  
* PART SIX *  
  
:: Inuyasha-kun is back...::   
  
The words literally slapped Kagome in the face. Tilting her head up to the warm spray of water from the shower head, she contemplated whether or not to let herself believe in it all. Who knew ... Perhaps she was just imagining it, everything . . . But how could she be? With Ren here and the phone call from her mother in Japan, it was almost impossible that it could be all false, that she was in her own little world filled with the things unreachable to her. If she was led to truly believe that Inuyasha had come back with all her heart and end up being deceived in the end, she didn't think she would have any of her heart left in the aftermath. If she played her cards right she might stay lucky.  
  
Turning off the shower, she pulled aside the plastic curtains and reached out for the white cotton towel, wrapping it around her as she stared at her reflection in the steamed mirror of her medicine cabinet. Her raven hair was slick with tendrils of hair snaking down the sides of her shoulders, her bangs dripping water to the floor. Her eyes, no wonder people in the past often mistook her for Kikyou . . . She had those same sad eyes becoming unveiled over the years.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The world was a dark place to one who has not awakened for so long of a time. Inuyasha knew that now, has known it for quite some time. Along with the darkness, often came pain with it and when he tried to open his eyes, his eye was assaulted by some sort of gauze or bandage along the way. Upon instinct, he reached up and clawed at it, tearing it off with one precise claw of his index finger. Sitting up in darkness he had the sensation of being in a place he well recognized. Turning and getting acquainted with his bandages that were neatly wrapped around his abdominal area he scanned his surroundings with glowing hanyou eyes which he was bestowed.   
  
That scent and so many others assaulted his perception. Inuyasha almost felt the urge to weep after reaching his destination at last. Trying to escape his confinements was difficult enough but the wish to fulfill his desire to see Kagome and once again hold her in his arms made him strive all the more. Where was she anyway? Shouldn't she be here, at his side and embracing him? Panic arose within him. Suppose something had happened to her during his absence . . . He bit his lip hard, trying to calm his growing fear of ever losing her.  
  
:: No, I would have felt it. Somehow, I would have felt my connection with her break like a taut thread. :: He reached up and fingered the rosary about his neck resting against his collarbone. How much he loved her, even he himself could barely understand and it is now that he had come to be in the future time period; through the well. Inuyasha endured any sort of endeavor he came upon all because of Kagome . . . And how painful it would be if she had somehow come to realize she no longer felt for him the way she did what seemed to be so long ago.   
  
Attempting to rise, a sharp piercing pain of a thousand knives jilted him to stay still and clutch his side with a groan, muttering curses under his breath and he tightly shut his eyes, his long silky hair creating a curtain around his trembling form. :: Kagome, where are you . . .? :: He thought desperately, his teeth grinding to supersede the pain.   
  
A sound came from the other side of the rice-paper door made him look up, ever on the guard as adrenaline replaced the gnawing pain in his gut. Footsteps, soft to the human ear and yet so clear in his own as a slight shadow outlined a figure standing on the opposite side. Bared fangs Inuyasha prepared himself for fear he might be caught unawares ever again . . . The door slid open slowly, a scraping sound dragged along the floor and he immediately calmed as soon he discovered who his visitor was.   
  
"Inuyasha-niichan? Are you awake?" Sota kneeled down beside Inuyasha, who had a confused/amused expression on his face, still trying to discern the slightly older-looking boy's facial movements. He studied him carefully and making sure with himself that this indeed was Kagome's younger brother. Something inside him made tears swarm into his vision and he hastily looked down, even though it was too dark anyway for Sota's eyes to even see him. "How are you feeling? Mama, Jii-chan and I tried to fix you up as best we can --- I knew you wouldn't have wanted a doctor visit so we kept you here. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" The hanyou could see how hard Sota was trying not to be too questioning as he was at the moment but was rapidly failing, and Inuyasha couldn't blame him, not one bit.   
  
Reaching out, Inuyasha gently laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, making him look at the hand in surprise then back at him. It was like old times again, when Sota was a bit more childish and helpless as he was, wholly looking up to Inuyasha like an older brother. "I'm okay, kid. You don't have to worry so much --- I'm half-demon, remember?" :: Or have you forgotten already? :: Inuyasha didn't mention that; it would hurt too much to hear the silence afterwards. He reclaimed his hand and watched as Sota brought something out of his pajama pocket on the left side of his chest, retrieving something familiar.   
  
"I found this by the well and I thought it might be yours." He stretched out his open palm and Inuyasha took the item, the silver chain glimmered ominously in the dim light of the moon from a nearby window. Dangling on the chain was a thick silver band; a wedding ring by the looks of it. He brought it close to him and it seemed to Sota's untrained eye that he had made it disappear along the way.  
  
"Th-Thanks," Inuyasha muttered slowly. How long has it been since he last said that? Too long, far too long. A look of concern washed on his face as he realized that the lock of Kagome's hair about the ring was missing.  
  
"You're welcome, Inuyasha-niichan," The smile was uncovered on Sota's lips and he seemed the small child all over again. :: So he still calls me that? :: Inuyasha tried a small smile. Even though it was only an endearing statement it made him feel like he belonged somewhere again, quite the contrast to what had befallen him for so long a time. "Here, I'll turn on the light and go and make some ramen for you . . ." He stood and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "You still like ramen, right Inuyasha-niichan?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed deeply, still stuck on the missing lock of hair. The feeling was back, the feeling that Kagome was far away from him and out of his reach. "Yes," he answered hesitantly and watched when Sota walked over to a nearby switch-lever stuck on a wall he remembered made the light overhead turn on. As their eyes adjusted, he knew. Kagome was nowhere in the surrounding area, which explained the empty feeling in his heart.  
  
::(If the Japanese serves true) Inuyasha-niichan, or Inuyasha-onii-chan: Older brother Inuyasha::  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome hung the receiver back on the phone set and began penciling in some notes on a piece of paper. She had called her university, the airport and some friends and was already making plans for her trip back to Japan. She had to label her sudden departure as a 'family emergency.' It was, come to think of it as Kagome folded the note and put it into the right front pocket of her jeans, making her way to her bedroom where her open suitcase awaited.   
  
She barely felt his presence behind her in her haste to place as many clothes she could into her bag, stuffing some necessities into her carry-on. "Kagome," His voice was deep and concerned though utterly not in the mood to be ignored.  
  
The muscles in her back stiffened and she glanced at him over her shoulder, her voice strained. "Yes?" How could she have forgotten about Ren? How, when he had aided her the night before against the attack of the tentacle-weilding youkai creature? How, when he had so neared in capturing her heart? Kagome's hand tightened around the material of one of her shirts in her grasp. :: I will not be this fickle. I will not condone any feelings of such now that I can possibly find and be with Inuyasha again. :: As she was thinking the words she already found herself slipping away and doing quite the opposite.  
  
Ren stepped forward wearing the shirt she gave him, his blue jeans firm around his lithe legs and backside. He ran his hand through his unruly jet-black hair, golden eyes searching under furrowing thick brows. Why did he have to be so attractive? To remind her of how Inuyasha looked under the nonexistent light of the New Moon (Shingetsu) and aid in totally unbalancing her already wracked equilibrium was more than she could handle.   
  
He cleared his throat nervously not looking directly at her. "I suppose you're leaving, to Japan right?" For some unknown occurrence it bothered him.  
  
"Yes I am." She looked away momentarily to finish zipping up her suitcase and backpack, patting her carry-on to make sure the contents were all compacted soundly. Turning, she faced him fully and attempted a smile. "My mother wants me there . . ."  
  
"Because of Inuyasha." Ren inserted and she didn't fail to catch the subdued tone in his words. Wasn't he happy for her? Inuyasha, the love of her life was supposedly 'back from the dead,' and here he was acting like he would at his own funeral?   
  
Kagome looked into his eyes and was looking for something that could possibly explain to her what he felt but found nothing. "Yes, that also." She shifted on her feet. "Listen Ren, about last night . . . Thank you for sticking around to listen to me and for helping me out. I know it's hardly believable of all you saw and what I said but the truth is better than a lie and I thought you deserved to hear the former."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when he took a step closer, right in front of her that she could feel his breathing on her forehead, brushing against her bangs. He smelled of musk, a deep male scent that foretold of hidden secrets and shyness. Unlike Inuyasha, she admitted; perhaps they really are two different people. Staring into each others eyes, her breath caught when he brought his hands up to frame her face and hold it up to his own. "I'm coming with you, Kagome." His body pressed warmly against hers; her arms hanging limply at her sides.  
  
And on the event that he might meet Inuyasha, what then? How could she explain it, that she had been using Ren as a substitute for Inuyasha? To her surprise, Kagome remembered that it was that way with Kikyou, Inuyasha and her. ::No, I can't . . .:: Kagome closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them again, she gazed up at him through fresh tears. ::I can't let history repeat itself, not with Ren . . . The last thing I want to do is hurt him.::   
  
"No, you can't . . ." She whispered hoarsely but didn't pull away. He looked worriedly at her as her tears streamed down her cheeks to slide against his hands.   
  
"Why not?" Said Ren, voice rising in persistency, his thumbs swiping at her tears. "You'll need my help, I just know it. I know that you'll need me, Kagome." He released her cheeks and pulled her against him instead, wrapping his arms tightly around her and his nose in her hair. "Please . . . Let me be with you."  
  
The words and his actions were a source of comfort like a warm shelter was from a raging snow storm. Kagome was battling an internal conflict that ruled over all other internal conflicts that could be and she struggled to be free of it. Friends they were, right? Why she was feeling something more in depth than that she did not know. ::Why waste your time with me, Ren, when you could be happy with another?:: Even as she thought of it, the more she wanted to stay in his arms.  
  
Finally exhausted of all the pushing back and shying away, it was then that Kagome's walls crumbled once again by a large portion, and in the arms of Inuren did she relieve herself of pent-up tears and internal guilt.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A murky, darkened castle surrounded by mists of mystery lay abandoned in a strange place unknown, though far away and none who enter such a castle come back out alive. One exception; mortals who so ever enters the castle never makes it out. The one exception was the hanyou, the han inu-youkai Inuyasha, who had managed to escape from the castle master's confinements he'd kept him in and is now being sought after.  
  
Deep within such a place of torture a woman with long raven hair and gray eyes dressed in white and red miko clothing remained chained against a stone wall and warded, sealed beneath every incantation and spell known. Bruised was her face, swollen her lips as caked blood stayed in a dry line down from the corner of her mouth to her chin. Her whole state seemed poorly taken care of and she seemed to be once beautiful underneath all the built up grime upon her skin.  
  
Weakly she opened her eyes to see what had awakened her heightened miko senses as she sensed a presence moving within the cold, damp cell. Apathetically she spied upon a large murky pool located in the center of the stone dungeon, the surface of the water unusually moving every which way. Without surprise a large serpent youkai broke through the water and crested to the edge and continued slithering to one wall. Meeting it head-on, it had passed through like a ghost, completely unaffected by any barrier of stone (serpent youkai equivalent to the size of two buses).   
  
Once in knowledge of what had disturbed her rest, the miko closed her eyes and continued to heal within the stony dungeon in which she was kept.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Something pressed against her shoulder was what awakened her from yet another dream of Inuyasha. Looking down at the seat next to her on the airplane she Ren's black head of hair in her line of view. What made her smile was the fact that Inuyasha used to do the same thing, accidentally fall asleep right beside her and resting his cheek on her arm. A deep sigh escaped Kagome's lips when she turned toward the window of her passenger seat---she was fortunate enough that Ren let her have the window seat as she requested---and looked out over on the soft billowy clouds that overlaid the deep blue sea.   
  
Soon she would arrive to her final destination. Just thinking of the possibility that she would see Inuyasha made her heart flutter with such emotion. How could she though, with this man sleeping next to her? However much she didn't want to admit it, she cared for Ren Hayasha, the man who resembles Inuyasha's human side and the one who wanted to become friends---JUST friends.   
  
The only thing she questioned as the plane continued to glide above the clouds . . . Will she be able to let Ren go in the end?  
  
*END OF PART SIX*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N: So short, wasn't it? Gomen! Gomen! Please forgive . . . I will try harder next time to make it as long a book! J/K, though just to tell you, it was Kikyou in that dungeon (hehe), and a youkai was in there with her, brewing---it was Naraku's plan to have it and it was sent on an order as it left the room. What order is that? What it is after? Care to guess? And the lock of hair from Kagome, that plays an awful significant role in the whole thing too. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, adieu (ooh, French now, is it?). Need I remind you again? REVIEW, please. ^_^ 


	7. Part Seven

A WORD and maybe more: As you well know, all characters belong to their respective owners (Inuyasha=Takahashi; Ren=Me, etc.). Thank you all for reviewing after every chapter...Ren here just feels so loved! *author pats him on the head* *Ren sends death glares at author* Herm...I did draw a pic of Ren, in Mediaminer.org/fanart, though I can't post the address here because I don't have it at the moment. I"ll post it later--^_^ Please sirs/ma'ams, I'd like some more...er, reviews please (lol!). Feedback is ALWAYS good, even when you're telling me that the story sucks and makes your eyes bleed at the sight of a word. Just tells me at least SOMEONE'S reading it, right? LOL Love you all! Want to see a hasty pic I did of Ren?   
  
« Forevermore «  
By Mia   
~ An Inuyasha alternate-universe/continuation kind of story ~  
  
~~~~~~~  
Patience will come to one who will wait for it.  
_____  
One can truly be in love more than once.  
~~~~~~~  
* PART SEVEN *  
  
"You've the address with you, correct?" An attractive figure of a tall woman with long, wavy blue-black hair dressed in a sleak red two-piece suit with black Prada heels lowered her dark sunglasses, peering at the man inside the tinted-windowed vehicle next to her.   
  
The reflective glass lowered and inside a handsome man with white-blonde hair and bright cobalt-eyes grinned, showing himself from behind the shadows. "I do. Sazumai? You must be careful to not lose sight of him."  
  
The woman Sazumai nodded in agreement, eyeing her surroundings and at the little coffee shop across the street from where she stood, the light of the setting sun showing orange against the mirror-like surface of her shades. "I know that, as I have been careful not to lose sight of Kagome-sama. I've kept track of for this long; I am not about to lose anyone out of callousness." Nodding once more, she prepared to go. "Make sure you inform Tora and Nanji that we're ready to unite. Until then, ja Yuma." She turned and looked up and down the street for upcoming cars before walking across, heels clicking simultaneously as the window of the black vehicle went up once more. 'Business as usual,' Sazumai thought, glancing at the black dot that was Yuma's car that had sped away now far down into the street.   
  
:~~:  
  
"Miss? Miss Higurashi," A gentle voice called from the abyss of slumber. "We're here, miss. Please, you have to--"  
  
Kagome instantly shot up in the taxi seat, bumping her head hard against the interior ceiling in the process, causing her to cry out loudly. "Ite---!" The bright-haired taxi driver who had opened her door looked concernedly at her as she rubbed her head, muttering curses to the heavens. Looking over his shoulder, there indeed were the steps leading to the shrine. Gathering her purse and her larger bag from the seat next to her, she began to get up when the driver grabbed her free hand to aid her. "Th-Thank you," she muttered quietly, standing by the side as he rolled her luggage next to her.   
  
"It's no problem, Miss..." He smiled and bowed as she handed him the indicated charge fee. "Would you like me to help you up the steps?"  
  
Kagome glanced momentarily at the medium sized luggage on wheels at her feet complete with a handle. "That's all right. I think I can manage." Now that she looked at him, she barely managed to escape the lure of his intriguing cobalt-blue eyes.  
  
"How's your head, Miss? That looked like a pretty nasty bump in there." Without warning, the stranger had reached up and touched her forehead and she barely felt his fingers make contact with the skin under her bangs. There was a minute shock that came through her from the bump then throughout and spreading all over like her veins. Before she could even attempt a stumped reply she already saw his form heading back toward the cab. He gave her a bright smile he'd opened his door and ducked inside, not chancing a second glance as he drove down the curve of the hill and disappeared from her sight. Closing the mouth that she had opened, she couldn't figure out what she had felt just recently. She brought a hand up and spread her fingers over her forehead and with plain surprise the bump she'd accumulated and the pain that came with it was nonexistent.  
  
'Oh, I must be imagining things,' Kagome thought, shaking her head and turned to grab the handle of her luggage, attempting to scale the steep stairs that led to the red torii. 'It's a good thing I had Ren visit his mother, otherwise he really would believe the fact that I've gone insane.' Just remembering Ren and why she had come here her sleep-filled legs kicked into gear, her short black heels gathering speed upon the cement. 'Inuyasha ... Inuyasha...'   
  
Getting to the top, she paused for a second, trying to catch her breath and set down one of her heavy duffel bags. All that traveling so long ago was not helping now that she was more immobile and it seemed as though her strength had lessened over time. Gazing slowly upwards, what she saw was her old home, sitting in the center of the shrine grounds. ::Her home . . .:: There was a relapse of memories that passed through Kagome's mind, thoroughly silencing her as a soft breeze blew through her hair and shifting the tall trees that stood all around the Sunset shrine. Soft warm sunshine lit the area from the canopy of the trees and she could hear birds singing in her background and everything seemed okay. Peaceful, quiet. Even the sound of the cars in the streets were muffled here. Everything seemed as it were so many years ago, before she had met Inuyasha, when everything to her came normal in daily routines.   
  
Now that she thought about it, she was grateful upon the day of meeting the once incorrigible hanyou.   
  
'Grateful? More than grateful.' Kagome thought feeling tears from behind her eyes. 'I've . . . Missed him so much.' The tears spilt down her cheeks and blurred her vision as she recognized the love that came into her heart. Stooping, she grabbed her bag and began to walk the remaining distance to her goal. Kagome paused, feeling a slight brush against her legs and she hastily swiped at her tears to look down. 'Nani . . .?'   
  
"Meorrw," A sleek feline greeted, its fur the color of Kagome's hair. It adoringly looked up at her, meowing again and stared with bright emerald-green eyes the color of the jewel. Kagome frowned, never seeing such a color on a cat before.   
  
"Ano . . . Konnichiwa," Kagome smiled gently, squatting and set her bag down and the cat immediately jumped into her lap, purring contentedly as it rubbed against her hands. She giggled slightly, petting it before her finger got caught in what seemed to be the cat's collar. Leaning the cat away a bit, she examined the jewel around the base of its neck, a little lower than its throat and the sun sparkled upon the small green jewel fastened by a silver cord of some kind. "Ne, what have you got there, neko-chan?" Kagome muttered as the cat meowed in answer, purring louder than ever. Chuckling once more, she set the cat off of her lap and stood with her bag. "I didn't know Mama wanted another cat besides Buyo, but you're so pretty, aren't you, neko-chan?"  
  
Another meow and it seemed to brush against her heels to indicate for her to go forward to the house. Kagome chuckled and obeyed, quieting when she saw someone familiar walk from around the house to run up toward her. "Ne-chan!"  
  
"Sota!!" Kagome literally dropped her bags right there and ran the remaining distance, catching her brother's embrace as she brought him off the ground and wheeled him around for good measure. Setting him down, she stared into his matching blue-gray eyes, holding him by the shoulders. "How have you been, Sota-chan? Geez, you've grown!"  
  
Sota's lips upturned into a wide smile and ignored the fact that he hated being called with chan as the endearment. "It's only been three years, Ne-chan." He replied, but then his words grew softer. " . . . But we still missed you." At that Kagome brought him closer for another hug. 'Three years? Has it really been that long? It certainly feels so.'  
  
"I've missed you too, little brother." Kagome whispered softly against his head. They both looked up as Higurashi-san also came running out of the house to embrace her, followed slowly by her grandfather who had grown more elderly in the least.  
  
The only thing that would have made the scene perfect was to have Inuyasha be the first one to meet her arrival.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jii-chan glanced behind him at her, knowing what the troubled expression meant as they all filed back into the house. He slowed and in the process slowed Kagome down as well until they were stopped and her mother and brother entered the house by themselves. They both stood in the doorway, facing off one another. "I know what you're thinking," Jii-chan began and she noticed his voice had gone weaker and more frail, his whole head barely trembling the way elderly people do as well as their hands.   
  
Kagome stared at him, puzzled. "What do you mean Jii-chan?"  
  
"I mean that I know what it is that you're looking so glum about. The fact that Inuyasha-kun did not come out to meet you when you know he's here. I'll just let you know right now, Kagome . . . He is still asleep. Not in a coma since Sota had fed him ramen the night before."  
  
Kagome's miko senses hummed at the knowledge of Inuyasha's presence but she forced herself to contain her urge to run and find him. "He . . . He needs to be hand fed?" 'Is he that badly injured? Oh no, I must---'  
  
"No, no not like that. He's physically and mentally all right. Healing, anyway," Her grandfather quickly reassured her. Upon noticing the seriousness that reached his eyes, Kagome stiffened and forced herself to listen to the rest of the diagnosis. "There's a large wound across his abdomen though and we bandaged it up as well as we could and the rest of his demon healing helped though surprisingly slowly. There's something wrong with his blood, Kagome . . . It's like his body is fighting to keep it."  
  
As she processed the information her foot unconsciously moved forward, her whole body wanting to follow the presence that emitted from Inuyasha somewhere in the house. A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked up at him slowly. Her voice was low and quiet, rough sounding but firm like she had just finished crying. "I know it, Jii-chan. I can feel his pain . . . It's like we've been connected from the start." She slid away from his hand and stood straight. "In fact I know we have. I love him." Then she turned and allowed her senses to lead her body to him, blatantly ignoring the reaction she received from her announcement.  
  
The room felt cold once she entered, her eyes scanning and stopping upon the splay of snow-white hair all around the futon's top laid neatly on the tatami floor. Walking slowly and in silence, Kagome's eyes locked onto his peaceful sleeping face as she kneeled at his side, automatically reaching for his hand and pressing it against her cheek, the flat of his claws pressing against her temple. Shock was momentarily kept at bay at the sight of him, the contour of his jaw, the soft to the touch ears. His lashes were black and laid upon his cheeks, his lips thinly closed, brows furrowed as though he were having a nightmare. From his chest he was laying underneath a thin blanket, since it was the summer time though his temperature didn't seem to be growing which made Kagome worry all the more.  
  
Not much had changed about him except he looked even more pale and Kagome figured that to be an effect against whatever happened to him. His hair had grown more unruly and only made him look more dashing, but a spot of caked blood underneath his bangs didn't miss Kagome's eye. She reached out with her other hand and rubbed it gently away, careful not to awaken him even though deep inside she wanted him to, just to see his eyes open would make her the happiest person in both time periods. 'Inuyasha, my love . . .' "Please wake up," she whispered as new tears began to swim in her eyes and dropping against his cold hand in crystal beads. "I want . . . For you to be able to see me, to forgive me for . . . For ever leaving you," she finished with an uncontrolled choking sob. This pain, the pain she felt in her chest was almost unbearable and she pressed herself against his hand even more to hide somehow from all the afflictions in her life, in his.  
  
A movement flickered in his fingertips and Kagome gasped as she felt them, instantly looking down through her tears as the same slight movement occurred with his eyelids. Kagome was filled with such unattainable relief when she spied upon the bright yellow-gold of his irises, and more yet when they slowly focused on her. His hand shifted to frame her face, the pad of his thumb caressing her tear-stained cheek. A weak smile formed upon his lips as she looked speechlessly down at him, his thumb moving down to her lower lip and moistening it with her tears. "Love." The shaky word reached her ears and instantly brought about even more tears. Inuyasha's smile moved to widen at her once-again moistening eyes, using his hand to come around her head to bring it down to his, Kagome using her hands to steady herself on his chest as she leaned forward to him. He whispered against her cheek, his breath tickling the skin there, "This is where our journey of trying to find each other ends, koishii . . ." And when his lips came in contact with her own Kagome lost all hope in steadying herself and wholly relied on him for balance.   
  
His kiss was one that was long, hard and desperate, Inuyasha pressing even more as the need to surround himself with her scent and everything of her came into his heart. It felt like a steady, cooling rain after a desert season in a dry land. Like a cool healing salve upon a burning wound. . . Like two separated lovers finding each other again. She leaned away slightly and smiled, tears falling from her face to his. "Inuyasha . . ."  
  
"Did you miss me?" He leaned his forehead up to hers and nuzzled against her, eyes closed and a famliar deep rumbling could be heard that sounded like a contented purr coming from his throat.  
  
"I did. If only you knew how much I missed you . . ." She brought him close to kiss his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and finally his lips.   
  
"I don't think I would ever want to miss you again, my koishii . . . Because that would mean I have to be away from you." 'And that's something I don't want to go through all over again.'  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
::Word Translations::  
Koishii: Beloved one, dear, endearing word   
Konnichiwa: Greeting  
Neko-chan: Kitty or little cat  
Ne: Equivalent of 'hey'  
Ano: Equivalent of 'uh...' or 'Well...'  
Ite!: Ow! Eqlnt: Pain!  
  
::Names::  
Tora: Tiger  
  
::Notification::  
I've changed the thought actions from '::' to using just apostraphies (sp?) because I thought it would look a little better. Though "" still means speech interactions, so I'm SO sorry if I confused you. I hate it when I get confused too. :)  
  
A/N: Not as long as I wanted it to be (this chapter), but I got some points across. There will be some new characters appearing so I better get some of their bios on here---at least of the ones I've completed and so you'll see them in the next chapter. I will be explaining them a little more later on though, so PLEASE be patient with me! *begging on knees* I'm sorry it took so long for this one to be posted; I moved someplace different during the writing of it so I apologize if it's a little off-track. I really didn't want to end where it ended, but you know....Oh, don't forget! I know I'm highly demanding and all that but....I would appreciate it if I got some reviews. The ones I have already are so GENEROUS! They tell me what's good and what's not. Again, arigatou gosaimashita, minna-sama. 


	8. Part Eight

Rant from the author: All characters belong to their respective owners. Wow minna-sama, you're all so nice! You're still reading my fic! Woo-hoo! I still say you all are so nice! Great! Wonderful! All powerful! Masters and Mistresses of the universe! I only orbit around you! ::Okay okay, I think they get it now...:: Am currently on a sugar high, heh heh. This chapter is dedicated to ALL of my reviewers so far; thanx for being such sports and not flaming me whatsoever (hope I'm not giving you any ideas...). THANK YOU SO MUCH! *running around and waving banners with a big grin on my face* I'm going to start putting in people's names who have recently reviewed in the latest chapters, and it's also a way to answer any questions you might have. Thank you to:  
-------------  
Jenn ::What a nice comment you left! Aw! I've never been complimented that nicely before!::  
foureyedbookworm ::Ever so vigilantly watching for a new chapter. Thank you::  
kittyears ::Yuma is the new character, the taxi-driver w/ the powers, Allie. He healed Kagome's bump, aint' he nice?::  
Kou Shun'u ::Get some sleep man (if ur male)! Don't worry; the story's still gonna be there the next day.::  
MoonKnight Maiden ::Fast reader if you've read it all in one hour! Sugoi! Mattaku!::  
Rhiannon ::Oh yes, Ren does have a mighty fine ass, as does Inuyasha. I agree! Miow! Grrr! lol Yamaha YZF-R6 is his bike in a scarlet color::  
AngelsExist ::I was hoping more of angsty stuff, but it gets sad in some chappies.::  
tah ::Damn me to hell and back! I'm so cruel for being so lazy...but thanx for saying it's so good!::  
animeann ::Yes, I recognize you, viet angel! Which reminds me...I have to update in Inuyasha.net. Welcome!::  
inu-gurl ::I agree w/ you. I have to write more. Inuyasha/Kag? :D You'll see::  
Narra ::You're hooked? That's fantastic, thanx!::  
(of course) whitewingeddragon1 ::Amanda, Amanda...Inu-chan is definitely kokoii material, ne? lol, and yes, slug me if I do the wrong pairing (God strike me down if I do a Kik/Inu!)::  
sunflowerobi ::I will continue. It's worth dying for? Aw, ur sweet! And stay hyper, okies?::  
Catrina Winner ::One of the best ff.net authors? Gosh, ur so generous. *blushes then is shoved to computer* Oi! I'm getting there! lol::  
To the rest of you who reviewed before I got this idea ::Kisses, huggles! I just love you guys! "I love you, but I'm not -in- love with you," is what my sis says. Screw that, I'm in love with you all! Heh heh. lol. J/K!::  
-------------  
NEW FLASH (MEANS YA GOTTA READ!): I have drawn a pic of Inuren, though I highly welcome any who want to draw any scenes in Forevermore--- in fact, that would be SO great! More so than great. As soon as I get my scanner fixed, I'll be putting in some pics, as well as some of the new characters so you can get the idea on what they look like. But pictures from you, the reader, would be just . . . Unbelievably appreciated. From the heart. :) Ah, better get those bios down, eh? Well, you won't really comprehend them until I have more information, but this is just a sneak peek, okie? There is supposed to be more than three characters down, such as Nanji mentioned in the last chapter, but I've yet to squeeze him in. I know, the guys down there are pretty old...I mean, really really old. O well, isn't Inuyasha old as well? But he still acts like a youngin' (ya'll come back now, ya here??) LOL. Ja ne! I need at least 15 more reviews if you wanna see more! *ah, my threatening side... Finally unleashed. *sigh* FLUFF ALERT IN THIS PART.  
---------------  
Name: Yuma   
Stature: Immortal  
Age: 470+ with the appearance of a 24 year old  
Birthdate: January 13th  
Gender: M  
Hair: White-blonde  
Eyes: Cobalt-blue  
Occupation: Guardian of the Keeper of Time from Sengoku Jidai.   
Powers:   
Yuma has the abilities to control weather. He has spells and incantations to create ice and water. Yuma tends to get very protective of his friends--his fellow guardians--since his family was killed before he was made immortal. On the outside, Yuma is joyful and enthusiastic, but also can have his serious moments. He now serves the Keeper of Time, one of the celestial deities of the Sengoku period, and has been obeying orders to keep a close eye on Higurashi Kagome and will do everything in his power to protect her. He has also taken the leadership in the group of four.  
---------------------  
Name: Sazumai  
Stature: Immortal  
Age: 443 w/ appearance of 20 year old  
Birthdate: August 8th  
Gender: F  
Hair: Blue-black  
Eyes: Brownish red  
Occupation: Guardian of the Keeper of Time from Sengoku Jidai.  
Powers:  
Being given the right to be an official guardian and follower of the Keeper of Time, Sazumai has also been bestowed with the mystic powers of fire and flame, and can bend it to her will as she can make water boil with her mind. Able to set ablaze to almost anything with the slight touch of a finger, Sazumai can get a bit tempermental with her duties, and is usually on the serious side. Her parents and younger siblings had long since died off long ago, though it is possible that her elder brother may still be alive but has been hidden by the enemy. She sticks close to Tora, who has become like a sister to her during all the years they've spent under the rule of the Keeper of Time.  
-------------------  
Name: Tora  
Stature: Immortal  
Age: 457 w/ appearance similar to Sazumai  
Birthdate: July 14th  
Gender: F  
Hair: Midnight w/ forest green streaks  
Eyes: Emerald green  
Occupation: Guardian of the Keeper of Time from Sengoku Jidai.  
Powers:   
Tora, the forest beauty herself is the master of the earth and can shape-shift into any beast or animal alike. Animals come to her by the flocks as they tend to help her in her most dying need. Gentle and soft-spoken, Tora has often wondered who indeed were her parents and whom had reared her up as a child--she had awoken alone in a forest wilderness when she was only an infant with no memory or recollection of past events at all. She sees the rest of the guardians as her family and will do anything in her power, as Yuma would, to protect them.  
-------------------  
Name: Naomori  
Stature: Mortal  
Age: 20  
Birthdate: December 2nd  
Gender: F  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Dark green  
Occupation: Legendary Priestess of the Shikon no Tama   
Background:   
Naomori protected the jewel as did any priestess who came before her, as would the ones that came after her. A being that would have been considered a Japanese diety that was the Keeper of Time, fell in love with her and later created a spell to unite any of the priestess of the Jewel with their true loved ones. She fights with two double-bladed swords that are strapped to her back, with one knife at her hip. She can create a tsunami-wave of her power with her swords as she swipes them at her enemy. Naomori is kind, gentle and caring (but is not as dutiful and strict as Kikyou once was). She wished to love someone but never asked to be free of her guardianship. (I'll provide a picture of her later on)  
  
« Forevermore «  
By Mia   
~ An Inuyasha alternate-universe/continuation kind of story ~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Nare ni omoi o tsutaetara  
Every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou  
Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Boku tachi wa I o sagashitieru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteru  
  
-BoA "Every Heart"  
  
~~~~~~~  
* PART EIGHT *  
  
The sound of the microwave door being closed with a slight jarring sound echoed through the kitchen down the hallway and Ren heard it as he opened the door of his old bedroom. The birds outside through the window above the sink fluttered away in a large flock into the bright sunlight of the early morning sun. Tiredly Ren made his way to the table near the open kitchen, dropping down into the nearest chair and warily watched as his mother took out a cup and stirred the contents, simultaneously turning off the burner with whatever she was cooking in it.   
  
"Ohayoo, Inuren," His mother greeted warmly, coming around the kitchen island and setting down the cup of steaming hot coffee before him. He stared at it and tried to focus his bright amber-gold eyes then looked up at her.  
  
"Ohayoo. Ah . . . Ofukuro?"  
  
"Nani?" She returned to her cooking, dishing out what looked like Arai rice and stirring miso soup in a separate bowl.  
  
Ren gestured to his coffee. "Since when had you started making coffee instead of tea? And with a microwave no less." Hayasha-san quirked an eyebrow at him curiously, her hand stilling for a moment before she resumed.  
  
"What's wrong with being varied once in a while, my Inuyasha? I never knew you liked the tea I prepared so much, but I'm glad you're here to comment --- or perhaps complain nonetheless." She gave him a slight smile before juggling several of the bowls with his breakfast in them to the table. He spied upon a well-cooked fish laying in a square -shaped plate, miso soup in a wooden bowl with tofu, nattou in another, the Arai rice in another bowl with pickles sitting right beside it. "Here you are. Eat up, you look as though you've starved since you came from America. How well do they feed you over there, son?" He reached out and took the blue chopsticks she handed him.  
  
"They don't malnourish people over there at all, it's just that . . . I didn't have enough of an appetite for the airplane food." To back up for that, his stomach growled and groaned loudly and he blushed when he glanced at his mother's disapproving glance. Even though, he ::still:: didn't feel up to eating and the jet-lag was still apparent. All he wanted to do was drop back into bed for the moment, the smell of the food was slightly irking his senses.   
  
"Inuren."  
  
"Hai, ofukuro?" Ren forced himself to lay down the chopsticks and reach for the spoon laid in the miso, and to retrieve some of its contents to bring it up to his lips.  
  
"You don't feel well because you miss Kagome-san." The spoon stopped in midair and he frowned into the rippling surface of the miso soup. He didn't feel well because she made him go, made him go without her because she wanted to be left alone. He sighed and set the spoon down again, closing his eyes as he laid back in his chair. He saw her in his mind, suddenly tense and worried as soon as they got off the plane. "You have to go, Ren . . . You can't come to the shrine yet. I . . . I'm not ready. And Inuyasha . . . he needs me to be there to take care of him." So in other words, get lost. It was why he wanted to go with her in the first place, to be with her, and not to be made to shy away to Osaka because she didn't want him there in front of Inuyasha. He felt like a child being left out of an older kid's game.  
  
Ren opened his eyes and casually looked up at Hayasha-san, attempting a faint smile. "No, ofukuro. I feel fine. I just have a headache, that's all. It doesn't have anything to do with Kagome." How it hurt to lie so bluntly.  
  
Hayasha-san shook her head and clucked her tongue, holding a cup of tea as she sat across from him, laying a hand on the tablecloth and smoothing it out. "Tell me, Inu-chan, what really is bothering you. I know you wouldn't travel here to Osaka just to visit on such a short notice, and with Kagome without you no less. Come on. Silence comes to those who wait for it, son."  
  
Ren swallowed as he absently stirred the spoon in the miso, not looking at her. "Inuyasha . . . The real genuine one, the one who had supposedly died or disappeared or whatever . . . he returned, ofukuro." His voice was slightly cracked and hoarse, like he had a sore throat. "That's why Kagome came back to Tokyo, to be with him . . . because she's still in love with him."  
  
Silence. The cheerful chirping of bluejays outside the window could clearly be heard and contrasted to what Ren was feeling at the moment, the sun's rays making his eyes appear to glow. Why had the last bit hurt him so much?  
  
"Why are you here then, my Inuyasha?"  
  
Why indeed? And why was that name starting to annoy him all of a sudden when he used to be so comforted by it before? "I . . . I really don't know."   
  
"Either you don't know or you don't want to admit you know . . . Kagome-san has captured you, can you not see?" He turned up to look into her eyes and suddenly saw Kagome in her place in just a flash of a second and everything went back to normal. He sighed deeply as his mother watched with grim concern. She stood and reached down to smooth his hair. "Love is the most important thing to a person. It should also be for you."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome only left Inuyasha's side the next day to fix them tea since her mother had already gone out to the part time job she applied herself to while Souta had gone with Jii-chan shopping for some more medical supplies such as gauze because apparently they were running low, which concerned Kagome all the more; the bleeding from Inuyasha's abdomen just would not stop. The flow slowed though it refused to cease. They also made sure that ramen was on their list for Inuyasha who immediately requested it blushingly.   
  
In her light blue pajamas with the spaghetti straps she found in her closet which she still fit into, Kagome with her hair tied up into a ponytail, stood by the counter as she turned down the burner and lifted to pour the steaming water into two cups with the tea bags draping on the bottoms. She did her task with medium concentration and the pot almost clambered back onto the burner when she felt arms snake around her waist, squeezing her against a very warm body. Her breath caught, her heartbeat increased dramatically as she shivered and closed her eyes, leaning her head back when he dipped his head low to kiss the side of her neck and shoulder, the strap sliding down and leaving her vulnerable. His lips left hot trails on her skin, his crisp white hair brushing against her shoulder and she literally melted like hot candlewax, unable to sustain her balance. How much had she missed him? His touch, the comfort he was more than willing to give, the memories they shared that came jarringly back into her subconscious and flashing before her eyes . . . it was almost more than she could handle.   
  
Inuyasha had never kissed her before they were separated, but more than left hints of his feelings towards her. The memory was of one when he had first really touched her, almost if not intimately, the moment engraved into her mind.  
  
:::::flashback:::::  
  
It was on a hot moonlit summer night that Kagome remained restless and unable to sleep those few years ago just before they separated, splayed out on the open sleeping bag as she stared up at the stars but not without encountering the branch above her. Not able to withstand the heat, Inuyasha himself had removed himself from the heavy cloak he wore and withstood the elements of the dark shirtless. Just before then, he had made sure Kagome was right underneath his sleeping place and sure enough, she was while Sango and Miroku stayed in the outer areas for protection. Shippou had rolled away somehow, his mouth open and snoring away. The moon, she could remember, was very bright and illuminated Kagome's skin as she stared up at him as he did like wise. Surprising her he had crouched down on his legs, crouching near her side as she sat up on her elbows.   
  
"Can't sleep?" he whispered for the benefit of not waking the others.   
  
Kagome smiled slightly and nodded. "Mm-mm. You can't either?" She surprised herself by trying to distinguish the outlines of his chest by the shadows created in the moonlight as the prayer beads laid neatly against his collar bone, and it wasn't long until she started blushing. Why blush? She'd seen him this way so many times by bandaging him up from one of his fights; it shouldn't be any different, should it? But she'd never seen him with a thin gleen of sweat before.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged from her reply, almost too hot to notice. "Feh. I don't really need it. I would've went further if Miroku hadn't complained about something of a dislocated shoulder that was left from Sango's hiraikotsu." The air between them was a bit apprehensive afterwards. He had never seen her wear a tank top before. And he found himself taking a liking to it, to his amazement. Then it was her scent that changed all of a sudden and he caught it with his nose and he inhaled it, analyzed it and shuddered.   
  
Kagome's heart pounded and her blue gray eyes widened, almost trembling. "Ano . . . what is it, Inuyasha? Do you smell a youkai near?" He almost retorted with one of his insults but stopped, staring directly at her in his keen eyesight which she felt more than saw like slight electricity up her spine.   
  
"No, not a youkai. Kagome . . . what . . . sort of weird clothing is that you're wearing?" He said quietly, pointing curiously at her shirt and shorts. Kagome had to hold in her bout of giggles when she looked down at her shirt. She found it funny that he always questioned things that came from her world, and she was more than happy to supply explanations, such as her "metal horse" that was her bike.  
  
"It's shorts and a tank-top." She'd already explained about the shorts.  
  
"Eh? 'Tank-top'?" The words sounded slurred from his tongue and she had to grin. (With a Japanese accent, it would've sounded like, "Tanuku-topu?" lol)  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. Don't ask me why they gave it a name like that. Why do you---" Inuyasha suddenly leaned forward before she even finished the sentence, placing both arms on either side of her to maintain balance as his face came closer to hers. Her legs spread for his form to get closer. Her throat made a deep swallowing sound when he gazed into her eyes, the light of the moon making them seem to glow.   
  
"I like your shirt, Kagome." His voice was soft and sultry, his firm arms sliding against her own glistening ones. She found her legs shaking as were her arms that kept her weight on them as he dipped his head to the side of her, his nose nuzzling her shoulder, and next the soft skin of his lips. An automatic reaction for her was to close her eyes, and she felt nimble fingers touch her skin ever so softly, sliding down the strap of her tank top and running lazily down her arm with such sensual gentleness. Inuyasha intently watched her reaction at the same time he took this opportunity to explore her, using the pad of his fingers to run a caress from her neck down to her elbow skipping the silver chain of her necklace, his opposite hand only beginning to pull the strap downwards and accidentally tearing it in two with his runaway claws in his desire for more of her. He discovered she wasn't wearing that thin piece of fabric she often wore underneath all her other clothes because he met no other barrier nor strap as he continued to pull the shirt down even further, brushing her slick strands of hair away.  
  
He indulged in the soft flesh that was Kagome, the scent was fragrant and moist with her perpiration, his nose traveling the length of her collarbone before he dipped lower, leaning her head back as her neck and chest were totally exposed to him as the chain of the vial of Shikon no kakeras weighed heavily against her sternum. Her guile and willingness to give herself to him overwhelmed his heart and he felt as though he wasn't worthy. Leaving a long, lingering kiss on her shoulder and cheek, he pushed himself away reluctantly, crouching back as she slowly began to open her eyes and stare up at the stars for a few moments, trying to discern what truly had passed. On the minute she met his eyes, something changed. Definitely for the better and she only smiled, a silent message that told him that she understood as she reached for his hand and gripped it in her own . . . of course she understood.  
  
Inuyasha returned to his perch later on and surprisingly both were able to drift off to sleep, only to dream of each other. If only they knew of the perils to come.  
  
:::::end of flashback:::::  
  
Kagome reached up and held his head against the side of her neck, caressing his ears and a breathless moan escaped her, effectively making his arms tighten. "Inu . . . yasha . . ."  
  
Said person's ears perked up to listen to her voice as his purring hummed and effectively brought her completely under his control. "Hmm, koishii? Tatta hitori no watashi . . ." He kissed her jawline and turned her toward him and looked deeply into her eyes. Finally. He found her. The same yet older Kagome who was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. He had her in his arms and he wouldn't ever let her go if he could help it. He even ignored the underlying unfamiliar old scent clinging to her as he leaned softly to her lips. 'You are mine now, Kagome. It's forever.' "I love you," He whispered with such a serious tone when the kiss ended, staring into her eyes to make sure she knew he was absolutely serious. He'd always been meaning to say it and wanting to see what it felt like to say it, always dreaded her reaction before he'd lost her to fate and now he had the chance to say it and by no means would he pass it up. Not once had he ever uttered those three words together to form a sentence and he wanted to make sure it was Kagome that would receive those three words.  
  
A smile suffused her rouge lips matching her rosy cheeks, eyes bright and misty; she replied softly, "And I love you as well." She cupped his cheek and sighed, giddy and excited inside. He's the most important person to her, because she loved him, and love was the most important thing to her, because love was in her heart. "I'll love you forever Inuyasha. Until the end of time . . . forevermore."  
  
  
::Translations::  
Tatta hitori no watashi: "My one and only," I think.  
Shikon no kakera: Shard of the Jewel of Four Souls  
Hai: Yes (in reply)  
Ofukuro: The term Inuyasha used for his mother- more vulgar or more slang-ish. Get it?  
(absent) Aishiteru: I love you? Does it really mean that? Would someone tell me? :)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
::Inside Naraku's castle in Sengoku Jidai::  
  
The heavy door of the chamber slowly creaked open with an annoying scraping noise, and it opened to reveal Naraku in his dark, long kimono, long coarse and unruly hair almost reaching the floor. He stepped into the cold of the dungeon, his feet hardly making a noise as he found what he was searching for, a smirk playing along his lips.   
  
Kikyou stiffened in her chains, eyeing him with an eye-slitted glare as he approached her with an air of dominance, in finally capturing her at long last. Naraku's intense gaze was too unnerving as he reached where she was kept along the wall, a single beam of light emanating from the ceiling and dimly illuminating her face and lights danced somewhere overhead; she guessed her shinidamachuu were battling to reach her and retrieve her stolen souls. He was so near to her, Kikyou wanted to retch but she kept still and silent. "Kikyou, I hope you're faring well. You see, it is solely for your own good that you are kept here when you did not stay on your own free will."  
  
"Kisama . . . 'For my own good' does not include being imprisoned against my own free will, Naraku," She hissed against his face, her hands where they were held against the wall, crackled with blue electricity and power as she continued to look at him with disgust.   
  
Naraku's eyes glowed red, bright in the dimly lit dungeon and he reached out and took a hold of her jaw, forcing her to look at him. "I can see that imprisonment has not yet taught you your manners, Kikyou. I would loath to silence you further . . ." His long fingers traced her chin to her cheek as she bit her lip hard enough to bleed not to jerk away. "Do you know something, miko? That you are not the only to have a soul that is born from reincarnation." Her gray eyes flashed curiosity. "Inuyasha, with his spirit gone from this world for only but a moment as yours had so briefly, a life spurned of the hell they call love was brought into the world of the future."  
  
"What nonsense are you babbling, hanyou?" She emphasized the last word harshly, her tone mocking as she could sense as his aura piqued. "You are growing weak, to let Inuyasha escape from your hands so easily . . . You might as well have left the door open for him."A warning gave out from his red eyes and for only but a second did she feel fear towards him as he lashed out and caught her jaw and lip, slapping his hand hard against her face and her head turned to the side, the sound was crisp and sharp, echoing in the stone confines. 'Blood.' The thought crossed Kikyou as a thin line of the thick crimson liquid ran down the side of her mouth. She had never bled since she first was awakened and the shock preoccupied her enough to numb the sting of the blow.  
  
Naraku noticed with slight amusement that she noticed the change in her and he displayed a grin dripping with malice, smearing the trail of blood against his hand and marveling at it to himself. "Blood, Kikyou? Why should it surprise you when Inuyasha shared his blood with you to keep you alive before I captured you both? However, he did not know what dramatic effects it would cost you, nor the price he would pay afterwards. I know you blame the girl, Kagome most of all for your situation, do you not?" He chuckled evilly, clenching his fist. "But I've a new strategy. I promise that you will see Inuyasha soon, alive . . . I can not guarantee."  
  
"What of this reincarnation you speak of from the future?" asked Kikyou to keep him occupied; he was already stalling her healing process and it aggravated her to the fullest extent, but she forced herself to remain calm; she would have his life later.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the legendary Keeper of Time, Kikyou? I know that you have; it is written in all your petty scrolls by ancient scholars of long ago." He brought a hand up toward the ceiling and she watched as a single soul of light drifted downwards having discarded its shinidamachuu carrier, and Naraku tainted it with his power as it went slowly into Kikyou's body making her wince irritably. "Another miko such as you named Naomori had helped him in one of his disguised forms of a small child many centuries ago; it was meant to have been a test for the priestess and she had passed, nursing the pseudo-ill child back to normal health for no good reason. She too, guarded the Shikon no Tama with her life and sworn herself to the duties required of her. When Aoi, the immortal being and the Keeper of Time itself, showed her his true form only from the cause of growing weak in feelings for her, she remained under his protection for so long of time, watching over her and granted her wishes beyond her dreams. Does this story sound familiar at all to you?"   
  
It certainly did and Kikyou remembered hearing the story from a priest back when she was still training to become a priestess herself, before any of the duties of the Shikon no Tama. Naomori was also a powerful priestess, granted, the most powerful in all of Edo. Aoi-sama had fallen in love with her and later felt heartbroken when whom Naomori's affections held was separated from her for an unknown reason--even though she could not love in the first place--and for this love Aoi felt toward her, he created a spell that whichever priestess with the harsh duties of being guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, would always be reunited with their one true love either in the same world or in a different world altogether. Since he had the powers to manipulate time to a limit, it was what motivated him to secretly watch over the priestesses. 'And Aoi-sama's spell worked for me,' Kikyou thought silently. 'Though not in the way I wished.'  
  
"So you see, Aoi seems to have grown compassionate over time and favored a certain priestess who is not a true reincarnation at all, but is one created from the Jewel. When my youkai attacked you and left you to bleed as Inuyasha rescued you and shared his blood, you stole a piece of his soul to keep yourself alive---without his knowing---and without the existence of that soul, another one is conveniently created in the connecting time period to seal the girl Kagome's broken heart after they were separated." Naraku glared straight into her eyes, his face right in front of hers. "The only way to have everything back to the way it should have been is to piece together the Shikon no Tama, and whomever so wishes what they desire, they will receive, but you know Inuyasha-tachi will never succeed; they are all scattered about like mice in an endless battle field, never getting to their goal." Finally he stepped back and strode toward the exit, momentarily looking at her over shoulder. "I never did mention that I am grateful for your help in sealing the well those years ago. Now you know that a selfish heart is also greedy when you planned to take Inuyasha for yourself and to trap the girl where she belonged. I have sent a surprise to the breach in time for Inuyasha; I mean to kill his reincarnation and him both." ::CLANG:: The doors slammed heavily shut and latched closed, sealing Kikyou in eternity of darkness.  
  
Tight-lipped and left in her own thoughts, Kikyou smiled bitterly and had the insane urge to laugh mockingly out loud at Naraku's foolish attempt to break all spirits in two. 'But you will not succeed, Naraku. Because the Keeper of Time also has his loyal guardians to protect Kagome even if he can not do so himself, and the shards she possesses you will not hold.'  
  
::Translations::  
Inuyasha-tachi: The group of Inuyasha's allies (that sort of thing)  
Kisama: 'You' pertaining to the opposite person; vulgar, derrogative. Rude.  
Aoi: The name of the Keeper of Time means 'blue' in Japanese. Thought you oughta know.  
Miko: Priestess   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
Night was falling upon the city of Japan as the sun rapidly descended behind the surrounding green skills, shining sunset yellow against Tokyo's skyscrapers and buildings. At the Sunset shrine of the Higurashi residence, a lone cat strode past the door of Hone Kui no Ido, now closed, and decided to sit next to the short stairs to groom itself. Suddenly it streaked away with a startled hiss at the unusual sound from the other side of the door, scraping against wood sounding like rough nails.   
  
From inside, sharp nails clawed at the opening of the well, and a stray lock of black hair could be seen clinging to the sticky base of those nails.  
  
::Translation::  
Hone Kui no Ido: Bone Gobbler's/Eater's Well  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Here you are, Inuyasha-kun." Higurashi-san kindly handed him a bowl of food she dished out for him and he took it eagerly as she sat back down.   
  
"Arigatou," Kagome glanced at him for a moment, catching the almost inaudible shy tone in his voice and smiled. They were all having dinner (like in Ranma) around a low, square table, the surface spread out with all kinds of food--one in particular was oden, Kagome's favorite. Souta was busy heaping on tons of fried vegetables due to the deal he'd made with his mother about eating a lot of veggies and being able to play video-games with Inuyasha late into the night. Jii-chan was complimenting his daughter-in-law's cooking, as usual, and either complimenting or degrading it.  
  
Inuyasha looked sideways at Kagome next to him as she stuffed more oden in her mouth. "Oi, Kagome," he began quietly while the rest of them were too busy watching the tv set up in the room near them.   
  
"Hn? . . ." She swallowed before looking toward him. "Nande, Inuyasha?"   
  
He popped a piece of meat into his mouth to seem more casual. "Do you remember that ring that my mother gave me a long time ago and I had shown it to you?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Did you lose it?"  
  
"No," he replied softly, a gentle expression in his eyes. "Do you remember that one day before your birthday and I had told you I was going to give you a surprise? The ring, Kagome, and the lock of hair I kept with me when we fought against a youkai possessing a Shikon shard, had cut your hair with one of his spinning blade attacks."   
  
Remembrance dawned on her face and she nodded. "Yes? Do you still have it?"  
  
"The ring I have but your hair . . . I lost your lock of hair and I think it was the only way I was able to go through the well alone, since someone had interfered with the spell that kept us apart, not allowing me to enter but for you to. Before then, three years ago it was different; we both were unable to reach one another." His fingers tightened around his chopsticks. "If I left your hair in the Sengoku period and someone would happen to find it, like one of Naraku's damned youkai with your scent and mine still permeated in it . . ."   
  
". . . They would be able to travel through . . ." Kagome filled in.  
  
"To your world."  
  
::CRASH::  
  
Inuyasha shot up from his seat, ignoring the pain he felt in his abdomen as his ears swiveled around and searching from where the noise came from. Everyone was on the alert and immediately stopped eating, standing up at the hammering crash. "What do you think it is, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice became more panicked as she stood beside him. He suddenly remembered that his sword was taken when he automatically groped for it. 'I'll kill Naraku if he ever does anything to Tetsusaiga.' Another sound of wood splintering emanated from the side of the house and the floor beneath them shook slightly, a renting sound filled their ears, the shrill of a youkai following it.  
  
"Shit . . . Kagome, get your weapons." He cracked his knuckles, eyes sparkling as she trembled at the command before obeying it. "I definitely have a bad feeling about this."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N: I know, it took so long to get out. Not as short as last time, ne? And I wrote this at almost 3 in the morning after this party we had with some friends. I'm ti-URD! I need some rest. Oh, thank you for reading! Love your reviews and sorry if I missed your name on the list. It'll be there next time. If you're confused on any details about the story, or if you have drawn any scenes or basically just ::anything:: don't hesitate to tell me about it. It does sound hurried, huh? I don't have my own editor and I do this story completely on my own without anyone giving me any ideas. Darnit. So-o... never mind and have fun! Remember, at LEAST 15 reviews for me to continue. I'm hoping to hit the 100 mark sooner than later---And do I have a surprise for you! And Katia? Yes, I'm still on my freshman summer vac. ;D Mia 


	9. Part Nine

A/N: Inuyasha-gumi (tachi?) belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Viz, and all those other guys who take so long in the anime business (Korin knows what I mean). Thank you all so much for reading! I got a bit more than 15...but you see me complaining? Hell no! iKeep 'em coming/i! Perhaps this time I'm going to request...hm, at least 25 reviews? Whoa, jumped the gun a little, didn't it? Well, here's my thank you list and I apologize so much if I missed any of you, just e-mail and complain to me. Sound fair? Here goes! (If you can't access this story---well, a part of it because it has happened before, here's mediaminer one: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=11405&cid=39360):  
  
Eikos Butterfly ::You can't wait? Well here you go!:: Emily ::You're so insanely nice! LOL I don't really remember where I got the idea for this fic, stuff just spews out of my head for the stories. I'm going to consider ur idea about Sango & Miroku...Again, arigatou gozaimasu! ^_~:: inukura ::History might or might not repeat itself....you'll see soon enough!:: Purple People Eater ::(Luv that name!) Thanx a lot for helping in correcting me even though it was a typo--and no, you're absolutely no mean! I luv criticism! *huggles* cataluna ::Flashback & kitchen scenes WERE hot, thank goodness, and you will get more, my friend. ^_~:: Midnight Maiden ::Kagome's hair...I used to have hair like hers before it got chopped...I dunno where I got that idea. Thanx for reviewing again!:: vicki ::You reviewed again! How can I thank you? And I LUVS UZ TOO! WON'T STOPS DA WRITINGS, NO WORRIES OKIES? LOL. Hopefully it'll be suspenseful.:: Ying Fa Li ::Doesn't everyone want to know the pairing? Ah, een I don't know...okay, yeah I do but it's 'posed to be suzpenze! LOL thank you again.:: animeann ::I read your story! It was wonderful! Can't wait for more, so e- mail me, okies? ^_^:: sunflowerob ::Luvs ur staying hyper! Ur name reminds me of "OB" as in Orlando Bloom, the celeb in LOTR. He's delish! ^_^:: Pyros Nightshade ::I'll hurry! And you'll find out who Kago-chan will pick soon enough. I ain't that cruel. ^_^:: pokey ::Thanx so much for the info for my question. I knew it! Knew it meant "I love you" but I didn't know that "daisuki" one. Arigatou.:: Narra ::I can't help but feel sad for Ren as well especially when he's my character, sort of...ah, but keep it coming, review! ^_^ LSR-7 ::Wow, very informative stuff...I had to copy and save for my notes! I think, if I hadn't already, I'm going to be e-mailing you. Thanx so much! ^_^:: apie ::Ur partly right, apie...the coming attractions aren't gonna be too good...ur very perceptive! Or either I'm just so predictable...^_^:: Catrina Winner ::*beats Naraku with an inflattable hammer* BAD villian! (Duh, he's a villian! 'Posed to be BAD! Thanx for saying what you did! Yes, Kagome's situation is complicated, ne?:: liz3386 ::Yup 15, but I'm going to have to up those stakes cuz I got more than 15 reviews (thank you!). Arigatou for sticking around to read my crummy fic. ^_^:: Rackel ::My fic is one of the better Inuyasha stories? Thanx, sweetie! You don't have to wait that long for more.:: Anzu-chan ::Your review was greatly appreciated! I think I read one of ur fics...they were bloody fantastic!:: To all those that have read Forevermore but haven't yet reviewed ::I still thank you greatly::  
  
:~Forevermore~: an Inuyasha AU/continuation story a tale of truth, love, and time  
  
By Mia _____________________ ::PART NINE:: _____________________  
  
Kagome's heart raced against the walls of her chest as she dashed to her room, aiming for the closet as she slid the door aside and grabbed what she needed. The feel of the hard wood and cloth binding of the bow surged a new power into her, bolting up her arm and spreading quickly through her as though traveling in the network of bloodvessels located all over her body. She leant forward and reached for the strap of her quiver and hastily throwing it over her shoulder before she retraced her footsteps. But something held her back and she jerked her eyes downward and saw what it was. Her fingers reached for the string that looped into a small hole of the hilt of a sword, bringing it over her head and haphardly criss-crossing the quiver's strap before resuming her dash. She didn't like the feeling overwhelming her heart, such anxiousness it almost made her dizzy, the vial of Shikon shards practically burning a hole into her collarbone. The instant flash of alarm immediately brought her on the alert as she made her way back to Inuyasha; it took her only a second to recognize the feeling.  
  
Youkai.  
  
"Jodan janai wa? You already know your damn spells and incantations are worthless, Jii-Jii," Inuyasha was telling her grandfather who was busy mumbling over a rosary in his hands, rubbing them like he would for a makeshift fire. His honey-golden eyes blazed with fury and determination, something she missed seeing in him as she made her way to his side, readying her weapons. "Besides, I'm all the protection you'll ever need."  
  
He was interrupted by a loud keening noise filling the air and Kagome watched as he howled in complaint, clutching his ears as his face screwed up into a tight scowl. Kagome jumped to his side to help, putting the bow under her arm. "Inuyasha! Daijoubu?!" She briefly wondered why the sound hardly effected her, laying her hands over his and making his hands press more firmly against his head. It wasn't even that loud but yet it was as though Inuyasha was the only to hear it but when she saw Buyo plunk to the ground in the hallway, she was glad not to have such sensitive hearing.  
  
The sound stopped and Inuyasha was back into action, swatting away Kagome's hands then making his way toward the backdoor, shouting over his shoulder, "Nigeru, hayaku! Through the front, we'll handle this." When Jii-chan looked quizzically at him, he barked, "NOW!" And they obeyed without any further delay. Kagome followed after Inuyasha as they turned the corner to the kitchen and she suppressed a gasp when she took in the sight. The whole corner of the house was gone reaching up to the second floor, an almost vertical hole with wood jutting out here and there, a pipe broken from upstairs as water leaked onto the linoleum floor. The light overhead flickered several times before finally died with a spark. The sink was cracked into more shards than the Shikon no Tama and there was just a void that overlooked outdoors...only to reveal their enemy, chunks of the house still being crushed by its dagger-like teeth. Inuyasha instictively shoved Kagome behind him as he growled, "Well look what we have here," Then he recklessly shot forward like a bullet through the gaping hole, extending his claws. "I'll fucking destroy you for ruining Kagome's house!!" He jumped up high into the air and meant to come down on the demon head-on but just then, the youkai being no larger than a small car, unexpectedly grew bigger, skin stretching this way and that as the snake youkai upgraded to the size of a large tower, now looking down at the hanyou's airborne form.  
  
Of course Inuyasha wasn't easily intimidated. "Sankon...Tetsusou!!" His claws slashed futilely at its chest and he landed gracefully on the ground, thinking that he had penetrated skin. To his mistake as he turned around, Kagome observed that his claws only did minimal damage---and the wounds glowed a bright gold before the skin quickly healed itself, the sharp teeth of the overgrown youkai flashing in triumph. Inuyasha growled, thoroughly frustrated as he attempted to swipe off one strong arm and the healing process repeated itself, and after Inuyasha tried three more times did he know he would have to come up with something. And fast. He was trying his best to hide the pain he felt in every single movement he made associated with the cut in his abdomen and with his back to Kagome as he landed, he pressed a hand to his side and cursed. Blood seeped through the material of his haori and created a darker spot in the red fabric. He thanked the gods that the night sheltered him somewhat, otherwise Kagome would become too concerned and keep him from doing what he knew best. Protecting her.  
  
But how was he supposed to do that when he was hardly able to stand upright?  
  
Oblivious to his thoughts, Kagome stepped from the hole in the house, her long raven hair ruffling in the wind, jaw set accompanied by a stern expression, her loose long-sleeved lavender dress fluttering in the wind as her hands brought up her bow, pulling the string back to its fullest and the tip of the arrow caught Inuyasha's eye. The hebi-youkai reared its oblong head to look at her and instantly recognized her as a target and moved toward her direction, digging a trench in the earth below it and imprinting its movement. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he noticed that the tail of the hebi-youkai had a stinger at the end of it and he jerked forward. "Kagome---"  
  
::Twaaaang::  
  
The arrow sped almost unseen by the untrained eye surrounded in a pale blue light, and struck forcefully into the youkai's neck, abruptly cutting off the keening noise it was about to make, thankfully for Inuyasha. However, the aura of Kagome's arrow did not do more harm than Inuyasha's claw attack. Widened eyes, Kagome looked stunned as the youkai reached up to remove the sunken arrow from its flesh, breaking it in half in its claws. "N-Nani . . . ?!" All of a sudden she didn't quite feel as confident as she did before.  
  
::Translations:: Sankon Tetsusuo: Inuyasha's "Claws of Steel" Attack Hebi: Snake Youkai: Demon or apparition Daijoubu: Literally translates to "all right" so with a questioning tone, it's saying, "Are you all right?" Alone it would be, "It'll be/I am all right." Jodan janai wa: I think I used the feminine part of this, but it means, "Are you kidding/joking?" or "You must be joking." Jii-Jii: Vulgar saying meaning "Old man." Nigite: Feminine, I know, could've been "Nigeru," but it means "Run away." Hayaku: Quickly, fast. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Run...Run...Run...  
  
Ren's sneakers pounded hard against the pavement and the word 'run' kept pushing him in the abyss of his mind. What really had possessed him to go to Tokyo really escaped him; he just knew he had to see Kagome again...it was as though he would lose her. ~It wasn't as though he hadn't already to Inuyasha...~ The thought made him scowl and he picked up speed, counting on his tenacity not to stop. No one was going to stop him from seeing her again...no one.  
  
Ren started when he felt a chilling wind rush past him, and he looked ahead of him to see what it was that passed him with such blinding speed. A man, it seemed, with what looked like white armor and light hair sped past him with an aura that glowed and lit the street before him. The hair on the back of Ren's neck stood on end and he slowed slightly. 'Nande...?' But when he glanced behind him, another figure was running and pushed past him as though everyone was in a hurry, but this certain person wasn't like the one before. A woman, long black hair with a long flowing red robe and she appeared to be on fire, like a fireball shooting forward like a bullet. The heat radiating from her nearly burned his skin toward irritation and he could feel the warmth spreading from his shoes to his head. Ren was finally at a loss for words. 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
Did it surprise him when he almost jumped all the way to the side off the empty road to see a tiger bounding after the two figures? Growling and snarling, the cold-green eyes of a tiger zoomed past him as though he weren't there and chased after the two. Who were they, was the question that came to mind. He didn't have enough time to make out their faces as they were going too fast and almost blew him off to the side like a leaf. And presently Ren was shaking like one. Still he ran, trying to keep up but was unable as the light of the two figures plus one tiger disappeared around the corner...heading for the only place in which the road ended.  
  
Higurashi Jinja.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Souta watched terrified as Inuyasha swept Kagome away from the demon in their own backyard, jumping high up into the air before landing and pushing his sister off to the side before the claws of the hebi-youkai could slash at her. Finally he sank back against the tree somewhere in the surroundings of the property where it was forested and his mother reached out to hold him for comfort, laying his head against her shoulder. "Aa, Souta- chan...Now that Inuyasha-kun has returned, Kagome will be safe. It's what's meant to be, ne?"  
  
Souta nodded uncertainly, hearing the clash of Inuyasha's claws as it rang in the air. He sat up only when his grandfather cried out in alarm and he looked toward him. He gasped in surprise when he saw a man standing beside Jii-chan, glowing a bright blue as an invisible wind ruffled through his hair. Tousled short light-blonde hair and what seemed to be silver gauntlets on his arms, armor on his shoulders and a white robe underneath, he stared at Souta with piercing eyes the color of cobalt blue. He walked forward soundlessly and he felt his mother's arms tighten as the stranger smiled. "You are the younger brother of Kagome-sama, aren't you?" His deep voice rumbled in the night air, almost ominous. All Souta could manage was a coherent nod. "And that over there with her, is Inuyasha?" He pointed and Souta repeated his nod. Jii-chan cried out again as someone else was approaching from behind, a woman with a red aura, a gold and scarlet robe with similar armor in the same places, long black hair and reddish-brown eyes. If he wasn't scared out of his wits, Souta would have thought her beautiful as she bored holes into him with her eyes.  
  
Now it was Higurashi-san who gasped out loud when a tiger ran from behind them, a bright emerald stone around its neck and it growled, teeth flashing. Souta gulped as it came forward and the other two didn't think it was at all unusual and was actually looking toward Kagome and Inuyasha with the hebi-youkai, as the tiger's body warped and changed shape, the air around it shifting as it grew taller and taller. Its body signature shimmered a bright green, unshedding its tiger appearance to the appearance of a raven-haired woman with forest-green streaks in her hair, emerald-jade eyes and red lips and she looked as though someone had painted her. This woman was absolutely beautiful with a long-sleeved forest-green kimono with black ties, a leafy head-catch in her hair and silver jewelry on her pale neck that showed the emerald stone held by a black cord. Her smile was charming and she brushed past the light-haired man and knelt so she was in level with Souta, reaching out her hand.  
  
"Greetings, little one," Her voice was melodious, wonderful to listen to. "I am called Tora. These are Yuma," The light-haired man nodded. "And Sazumai," The woman just gave him a cold hard stare. "And we are here to aid your sister, to make sure she comes to no harm."  
  
"Th-Then why...why don't you help her now?" Souta whispered and Tora nonetheless heard him perfectly.  
  
"The time has not yet come," Tora replied softly, glancing at the other two. "We will know when the time comes. Do not worry...it is not destined that your sister be hurt."  
  
"But what about Inuyasha-nii-chan?" Souta wondered out loud, a crease worrying his brow. The woman Sazumai's stare turned into a glare.  
  
Tora reached up and gently caressed his cheek, smiling ever so softly. "He is none of our concern, Kagome-sama is."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Reaching the top of the long concrete steps of the Higurashi Jinja, Ren took a moment to catch his breath as he stood underneath the torii as memories flashed of his previous visit here when he was a child. Forcing himself to go forward despite his racing heart, his ears immediately became attuned to the surroundings...even the sounds emanating from the opposite side of the house. He scanned anything out of the normal and saw a large shadow bobbing up and down on the opposite side, and another smaller shadowed figure jump into the air and disappear as it neared the ground, covered by the house. Slashes of light sparked into the air after he heard the words, "Sankon Tetsusuo."  
  
'Claws of Steel,' Ren mouthed. 'That could only mean...'  
  
His head turned as he heard a voice coming from the trees off to the side and he spied upon the familiar glowing auras of the two figures that passed him on the street. Walking forward in a stalking fashion, he silently made his way over to them, getting nearer and nearer. All he managed to do was practically walk over Kagome's grandfather. Jii-chan's small beady eyes turned warily to him, the short elderly man ready to spurt a complaint. "Oi! Don't be walking all over me---you're another one of them, aren't you?" He pointed and the heads of the two women and man looked him over.  
  
He ignored Jii-chan and came forward to the mysterious beings, almost if not nervously. "Hey, who are you three? You're the ones that passed me in the street---"  
  
"Yes, we know." The woman in the red robe cut him off, eyes almost blazing literally with fire. "And you are the reincarnation, I presume?"  
  
"Reincarnation of whom?" Ren retorted, yellow eyes piercing and returning her glare. He was officially fed up with being associated with Inuyasha in anyway and he knew where she was getting at. "Anyway, you didn't tell me who you were. If you aren't going to, I suggest you step aside; Kagome needs my help." He had been watching a two figures off in the distance and recognized one as Kagome, and he supposed the other was Inuyasha. 'Where is his sword?' Ren wondered briefly before charging across the brush and out of the safety of the forest. One of the two women called out to him but he paid no heed; originally, he wouldn't let anyone stop him. No one.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kagome brought her hands together and closed her eyes, murmuring a familiar incantation Kaede had taught her to perform three years ago, but before she could complete it strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her high up into the air, the sweeping motion of the hebi-youkai's tail she could feel barely missing her feet below. She squirmed in Inuyasha's arms and for the first time in a long time, she scolded him. "Why do you keep doing that? I was about ready to recite a spell!"  
  
"Woman, I don't have time to argue with you!" She could see the area all around the shrine, being that high off the ground before they started descending. "I have to protect you!"  
  
'But I already know how to protect myself without you,' Kagome screamed silently, frustrated. She had already attempted to use her sword but it reached the similar fate Inuyasha's claws did; it could not break flesh whatsoever with the hebi-youkai.  
  
When Inuyasha set her down, he moved away in order to distract the youkai from her, letting its attention go from her to him. Standing here she felt something on her side and she reached down the side of her dress and brought her hand up to her face. What she saw chilled her to the bone, the dark scarlet liquid still warm on the palm of her hand. "Chi..." She was about to call to Inuyasha when she saw someone running towards her emerging from the trees and her voice stopped in her throat. 'Ren...'  
  
He ran to her and seeing the blood in her side didn't help at all. He reached her and pulled her into his arms, concern apparent on his features. "Are you all right?! What happened to your side..." His hand covered the same spot hers did just a moment ago and inspected it.  
  
Kagome pulled away, her eyes shooting to Inuyasha to him. "It isn't my blood! It's-It's Inuyasha's..." She looked along the ground and found her red bow lying several meters where she'd dropped it and ran for it, not knowing she was running in the direct line of sight of the large youkai. Both Inuyasha and Ren screamed her name in unison as she bent over to pick it up, just as the heavy stinger of the youkai's was coming down on her.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha ran forward but met one of the youkai's arms as it whipped him off to the side, sending him crashing to the earth like a rocket, digging a deep trench with his own landing.  
  
Kagome turned and hardly had the time to gasp before she was hit with an incredible amount of weight, the inertia jarring her as she hit the and somehow the person had turned their positions so that her body wouldn't feel the impact just before the youkai's weapon penetrated the spot she stood on seconds before. They overturned in the dirt and she ended up being on the bottom. Seconds ticked and her eyes fluttered open to see the expanse of the night sky, stars scattered all over it like glitter and she felt someone stir over her, a very familiar body. With a quick bolt of adrenaline she sat up, causing the figure on her to slide to the ground. "Inuyasha?" Shigau...She was wrong. It was a dark-haired boy..."Ren. Ren!" Her voice shrilled high and she held his head in her arms, slightly shaking him. He wasn't awakening and time was running out.  
  
The hebi-youkai reared its head and prepared for another attack and she saw behind it was Inuyasha, slowly recovering from his misfortune, one arm unconsciously holding onto his bleeding wound. His face was screwed up with pain and frustration and she could feel his pain, almost to the point of weeping. Torn between the two, Kagome did cry, warm beads of crystal spilling down her cheeks, bringing her hands up and reciting an incantation loud into the air and everything else went silent; she didn't even notice the three figures running from the forest to her.  
  
A bright flash blinded her and she closed her eyes, only to see Inuyasha holding out his hand for her, a smile on his face. She touched his face to see if he was real before his image warped into a young man with short light-blue hair and warm lavender eyes. His ancient-looking kimono brushed her fingertips and she gave in, giving him her hand and she was swept away in a tsunami of time.  
  
::Translations:: Chi: Blood Shigau: Wrong, not right, incorrect. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Inuyasha staggered upright and forced his body to move to Kagome even though the unhealed gash on his abdomen was killing him, to help her, to keep her safe...also to find out the identity of the boy she was holding. No, not Houjou, the kid was too stupid to try to save Kagome but...he did look familiar and he didn't know where he'd seen him before. Almost reaching her suddenly a bright flash consumed the whole shrine grounds, emanating from Kagome's chest where the large Shikon shard were located and Inuyasha had to shield himself with his arms and stop for a moment. When the light only died down so that he could see, a shimmering barrier enveloped Kagome and the strange boy on her lap as it spread out in a diameter and reflected the youkai's attempt to puncture through it with its stinger. In fact upon making contact with Kagome's mystic barrier, the youkai's weapon was obliterated into small pieces, causing it to keen out in pain, making Inuyasha flinch greatly and hold onto his ears, almost crawling toward Kagome.  
  
He could barely see in her in the center of the barrier, eyes closed and it seemed as though she was asleep sitting up. A content expression on her face, he wished with all his heart that he could be with her instead of that boy so that he could wrap his arms around her, to hold her and kiss her, to feel her warm body tightly against his own until the end of time. He was heavily bleeding now and the outcry of the youkai definitely wasn't helping him. 'Naraku's demons have certainly grown smarter, haven't they,' he thought to himself, a bitter chuckle echoing in his subconscious. Behind him, he was in pain too much to notice but the youkai's wounds healed as did the stinger, growing back in small pieces and was made anew.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground, biting his lip and causing it to bleed as he rolled onto his back, crying out but no sound emanated from his dry throat. Blood seeped from his nose from the keening sound as he tiredly opened his eyes to see the flash of the youkai's stinger lit from Kagome's bright blue barrier and he wondered to himself why his time with her had been so short. The last thing he heard as he closed his eyes, was Kagome's voice and he saw her in the kitchen, felt her underneath his hands as though none of was occuring presently ever happened. 'I love you, Kagome.'  
  
::And I love you as well, Inuyasha...Until the end of time...forevermore.::  
  
Darkness consumed him before he ever felt the stab of the hebi-youkai's stinger reopen the gash on his stomach, impaling him into the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Kagome? Kagome..."  
  
Kagome shot up from underneath the covers, her breathing heavily labored as she tossed the pillow that was smothering her toward the opposing wall. She was slick with sweat, her heart beating erratically as she held her head in her hands wondering what to do with herself. She started whence she felt familar arms wrap around her waist and she gasped, not remembering who it was. The arms pulled her toward a warm body and without another thought, she automatically leaned into it, confused as hell.  
  
"Koishii, what's the matter?" The voice was warm and calming to her senses and she closed her eyes tightly, tears tracing a path down her cheeks. ::This...This wasn't really happening, was it?...::  
  
"N-Nande mo ne, Houjou. Just a bad dream that's all." Her thoughts were jumbled and mixed as though inside a head-sized blender, her brain being made into the same syrupy substance as a milkshake. She turned her head and inspected him in the light of a full moon, his brown eyes staring lovingly into her own. "Houjou...?"  
  
"Hm?" He was about to bend down to kiss her lips but she bit back, determined and fixed him with a concentrated stare.  
  
"Houjou, when did we get married?" Her fingers absently traced the gold binding around his marriage finger on one of the arms around her, not looking away from him. His eyes widened and looked curiously at her.  
  
"You...You don't remember, Kagome?" She shook her head.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Now he looked confused as hell. "W-Well, about three years ago---"  
  
"How old was I at the time?"  
  
"I...You were twenty-one. Kagome..."  
  
"Go on," She urged firmly. "What day? What year? Tell me Houjou."  
  
At this point he was utterly dumbfounded. "Ah...about 2002, on a Friday the second in the month of June. Kagome, why---"  
  
She finally wrenched herself free from his embrace, glaring intensely into his eyes before looking away and yelling out into the dark shadows of the bedroom. "Let me out of his stupid world. I know it's false.... And I would never marry while I'm still in college...but most of all---" Kagome brought up her hands outstretched and used all of her strength and concentration, aiming it all on Houjou who just sat there, frozen. Blue electricity came crackling from her hands and spread out all around her, destroying everything it made contact with. "Most of all---I WOULD NEVER LEAVE INUYASHAAAA!!!"  
  
Another familiar bright white light consumed her sight and she closed her eyes, feeling hands hold onto her wrists and pulled, and Kagome left the false illusion behind.  
  
::Translation:: Nande mo ne: Nothing (at all). (I think) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jii-chan, Souta and Higurashi-san all watched in stunned amazement as the large blue barrier around Kagome dissipated into sparkling nothingness, and in the center Kagome slowly opened her eyes, free from the spell in which captured her. She looked down to see Ren cradled on her lap still unconscious and she knew there was something she was forgetting.  
  
The thing that she forgot was lying dozens of meters from her as the hebi- youkai wrenched its stinger free from Inuyasha's abdomen.  
  
Kagome's heart stopped in her chest. "INUYASHAAAAA!!!" As though some unknown force was controlling her even if it was her own will, she set Ren aside and stood, eyes blazing with a fire no one had ever encountered before. A strong breeze caught her dress and hair and manipulated it, as though floating in a torrent of wind. Tight-lipped, her hands balled into fists and she acted on her anger. Bright blue electricity surrounded her as her blue aura made her glow. "Damn you..." She took a step forward and the hebi-youkai made a move as though to strike her next. "DAMN YOU!"  
  
From this point on nothing would have ever had the chance to stop Kagome for her soul and heart combined was acting completely on its own. Kagome's priestess power surged all from her and without her knowledge, she was using the purified portion of the Shikon no Tama around her neck as an outlet too. Like hands with fingers, the bright power wrapped itself around the youkai and tightened, squeezing it of its life force. With her purifying essence, it disabled its ability to heal. Kagome's eyes lit ablaze as the youkai's body exploded into millions of pieces, an automatic shield protecting her from the small bits and chunks.  
  
Wordlessly she made her way to Inuyasha, forgetting anyone else that might have been calling her name before and she dropped to her knees beside him, one hand on his arm and the other framing his face. "Koishii..." She whispered, not noticing that tears inhabited her eyes. "You...You've got to wake up. Please wake up..." She didn't let go of him when what happened next startled her. His hair turned a raven-black like her own, his ears disappearing into his head and his hands were devoid of those long razor sharp claws. It was as though his youkai blood was taken from him, and she knew the cause of it. 'If only I hadn't...Then the youkai wouldn't have...' She brought herself close to him and hugged him tight, sobbing against his shoulder. "Inuyasha! Don't leave...Don't leave me here alone...I love you, Inuyasha..."  
  
How familiar those words sounded to her own ears. She gasped one last time when his form below her shimmered before it flickered almost to nothingness. Kagome had a momentary insane thought to hold onto his hair and never let go, and she did just that except her fingers held onto nothing, nothing but air. Sobs choked her as she groped as she still could see his faint figure before losing him to the imaginary enemy that was the poison in that stinger. Naraku's poison...  
  
Until she could see nothing but the ground stained with Inuyasha's blood did Kagome lose consciousness, the stress finally taking its toll on her and she collapsed in the arms of the man called Yuma, who had been standing behind her during the whole altercation and normally he wouldn't feel simpathetic but...as he looked down at Kagome's eyes did he understand even if just a little, what Naomori went through before the one she loved most was taken from her.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N: Whoa, Kagome really got pissed, didn't she? LOL I would've been too if I were her (maybe even more so). Sorry it took so long! Would you please forgive me? I still love you guys! Remember now, 25 reviews or more! E-mail me if you wanna give me ideas, or to simply be the one to edit the upcoming chapters 'cuz I'm in desperate need of it. Sorry for all the typos! Gomen nasai. Until next time: Part Ten. What has happened to Inuyasha? What of Kagome and Ren, and who are these supposed guardians of Aoi-sama, with elemental powers? Next time on: Forevermore! (Wow, sometimes I really crack myself up...lol) Oh, that Houjou bit will be explained later, okies? ^_~ 


	10. Part Ten

Author's Notes: Yay! I have an editor! KagomeInuyasha@aol.com is the ultimate Inuyasha e-mail account, I think. Thank you so much, nekoyoukai (or nekoyoki or something like that...I'm a little wired right now...) And so...thank you all for reviewing! Not quite 25 reviews, but I got enough. Now all, you know I wouldn't kill Inuyasha off. Don't even ::think:: that! Golly... I love Inuyasha, even more so than Ren and...wait, I don't want to give away anything so~ I'll shut up now! Thank you for reading; review, please. I got this poem from a friend who said she got it somewhere off in ff.net, so if anyone knows who it is by, please don't hesitate to tell meeee!! ^_^ 

::Forevermore:: 

a continuation/alternate universe fan fiction 

a tale of truth, love and time 

************ 

I lost my soul to him, as gentle harps were playing of the seraphim 

We gave each other a loving embrace, 

As we lay together the stars in the sky spun their delicate lace. 

I could read the history of love on his sweet face . . . 

I felt only love and care through him 

Hate and Lust grew loftily dim 

Upon the morning light, 

The sun shown through his hair of pristine white 

We shared our love among the cedars there, 

Among the dew, in the morning fair 

Yes . . . among the flowers there, where perfect love is ours to 

forever share 

-taken from "Love Song" by ? 

*********** 

:Part Ten: 

What pain . . . Inuyasha never before felt such an intense pain. Only it was more physical; the one in his heart hurt the most. To see Kagome run to him and reach for his unmoving, faint form on the ground only to grasp at nothingness crushed his heart. He felt cold as though no blood pumped through his veins; so cold, as though he fell asleep in the middle of a snowstorm. That's where he saw himself only in his mind's eye, face first in snow that covered and surrounded him for what seemed like miles around. Soft flakes of the white substance fell from the white heavens and blanketed his dark hair and red cloak. Limbs numb to the bone Inuyasha tried desperately to move, only able to shift a small amount of life into his fingers. 

_::Arise, afflicted one::_

Inuyasha's heart jumped; heated blood began to flow through him as he slowly opened his eyes, squinted with the effort. Dark blue contrasted against the brightness of the snow and he felt adrenaline surge through him accompanied with the voice he heard drifting through the storm. At first he saw nothing but the world turned on its side. So ever slowly his hands fisted and he brought himself off the ground, grunting hard with the sensation of moving his frozen appendages. On his legs, he breathed heavily, small puffs of air from his nose and mouth. So cold . . . but he preservered. He would have to make it through whatever was happening to him now, for Kagome. 

_::Come to me::_

__

__Inuyasha's eyes slowly rose above the ground to see a faint figure off in the distance in front of him. But who . . .? He heard with his weak human ears the soft crunching of snow in unison with steps growing nearer and nearer. Only for a moment did his vision blur and refocused; he felt so utterly weak and vulnerable. He loathed the feeling. 

Now he could barely make out the person in whom the voice came from. A female in a traditional priestess attire, a white kimono with flower designs at the sleeves, the long flowing pants the color of forest green. Her kimono was similar to that of Kikyou's, only more elegant in appearance as a rosary adorned her neck as well as the tie that bound the top half of the kimono closed. Inuyasha looked up as the woman halted in front of him, almost too weak to lift his head fully. Whence she leaned down and touched his chin to bring his head up, her touch spread such warmth throughout his whole being, warming his soul and closing around it with an aura of fire. He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut at the change before opening them again and staring hard at her. 

Pale features, long black hair separated in half and loosely tied in loops with white ribbons and reached to the middle of her thighs. If her hair was undone, it would have reached all the way to the middle of her calves was his guess. She seemed older than he, perhaps twenty mortal years. Eyes of emerald green, soft rosy lips and long lashes, bangs that veiled her forehead as small locks of hair curled around her face and brushed against her cheeks, hiding her ears. She vaguely reminded him of his mother, of her surpassing beauty such as Kagome's. Her eyes were slightly slanted but not as Kikyou's were; these eyes held more gentleness and innocence, almost like Kagome's looked when she was saddened. She peered into Inuyasha's eyes as though looking into open windows of a home, trying to see what was kept inside. When she spoke, each word seemed to have brought him shelter from the snow; no snow fell on her form, he noticed silently. 

_::You must stay strong, afflicted-one. You mustn't fall to the hands of death only to find recluse from the pain bestowed upon you::_

__

__He snorted half-heartedly. "Fucking hard to do when you just got hammered to the ground, lady," Inuyasha replied, voice cracked in his throat. 

Something unexpected: A smile curved her lips and her hand moved to frame his face as she sat on the ground in front of him, uncaring of the snow. 

_::Nonetheless, you have the heart of a dragon, forever striving to survive. Your heart is what is most afflicted if I am not mistaken . . . She feels it too, here::_ The woman laid her opposite hand on the left side of her chest. Inuyasha wondered how she knew. _::She mourns for you, grieves like she had lost a half of herself and can never live on as she once did before. I know she would have died in your place, afflicted-one, if the chance were given to her. She wants you to know she loves you::_

__

__Warm tears glistened on Inuyasha's eyes and he battled not to let them fall. "I . . . I'm not really . . . _dead . . ._ am I?" _I've never experienced such a thing,_ came the coherent thought. The tears finally fell into her hand, unbidden, as the woman smiled a sad smile at the display of emotion. 

_::If that is what you believe, so it shall be. But remember this: a determined soul will reach its desire, if its determination surpasses time::_

__

__"What the hell does that mean?" retorted the human man. "Time . . . is too cruel to me. One, especially me, can never surpass time as you say." He watched intently as a sigh escaped through her lips. Something about her gave him the impression that she had been through many things, such things that he had never imagined nor experienced before. Ancient was her aura. Who was she? A deity of illusions? A keeper of the death gates? 

_::Understand here and now; true love is and forever will be stronger than any wall of time. It is up to you to decide if you are strong enough to be able to see your beloved again, is it not?::_ She stared pointedly at him, green eyes bright in the snow. _::Do not meet the fate I once did. I . . . did not trust enough, my feelings were not strong enough as I . . . was not strong enough::_

__

__Inuyasha searched her saddened face, aching to know what had happened to her, what she meant by all that she was telling him. Hadn't it been that _he_ had not trusted enough long ago with Kikyou? And his feelings, not as strong as he thought they were, as he was not as strong as he now was presently? "What fate . . .?" 

Rosy lips pursed and unpursed, she continued. _::A priestess from long ago I was, forbidden to love and all of its harsh realities. A life of normality I was refused. Yet I still found love, and inevitably, that love I lost. To say that the gods saw my sin I could neither admit nor deny, and struck me with as much pain as you have felt. Alas, one soul saw through my weakness and offered aid and strength. Kindness and comfort I found in Aoi-sama, a lord, deity, the Keeper of Time. However, my responsibilities toward my duty I kept until my usefulness expired, and never asked Aoi-sama what I truly wished for in all the world. A love to protect, hold close, to keep . . . forevermore::_

__

__A memory suddenly struck him like a punch in the gut. Seeing Kagome in the kitchen, her lips moving in the form of _I'll love you . . . forevermore. _Heated pain sliced through his abdomen and he remembered he felt pain there, similar to the gash that reappeared on Kikyou the day that she was awaken once more. He winced, supressing an outcry. His eyes shot open that he forgot he closed when he felt warm arms wrap around him, a familiar scent clinging to his nose and instantly the pain retreated. He looked downward and his breath caught; he gazed into soft blue-gray eyes that held the love he thirsted for . . . Kagome. 

"K . . ." 

"Inuyasha . . ." She whispered against him. "Daijoubu na no?" 

His arms moved and surrounded her, burying his face in her hair as more tears escaped his closed eyelids. "Daijoubu, koishii," He whispered hoarsely, sobbing. "Sumimasen . . ." 

Her head shook below his in disagreement. "Don't . . . just come return to me, please. _Return to me, Inuyasha . . ._" 

Inuyasha's arms tightened in response. "I will. I'll never let you go, never. Kagome, I . . ." He blinked and looked down at her faint form. _No . . ._ "Kagome!" 

"W-What's happening?! Inuyasha---" She was disappearing slowly, just as he was before. Her hand reached out as she was pulled away, and when he reached out his hand to grab hers it vanished underneath his grip. Tears uncontrollably falling down his face, he didn't remember the last time he ever really cried. Not even for his mother did he cry to this extent. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on the voice he heard in the wind . . . Kagome's. 

And he responded, "I love you, too." 

He felt a grip on his hand and he tiredly looked up only to see the woman from before. The same saddened eyes that hid nothing as she stood there holding onto his outstretched hand. _::You have a choice, afflicted one. To live, to strive to the goal at the end of time, or death and remain here where time does not exist. To live means to never give in to the ways of evil, to be in the world of reality in order to see the one you love most again. I have no doubt in my mind that you have not heard of the Shikon no Tama?::_

__

__He regarded her words, and warily replied, "What about it?" 

_::A single wish can bring everything the way it was supposed to be, afflicted-one. A single wish with the power of the Jewel of Four Souls can bring death to its own peril, as well as bring all life to ruin. Given into the wrong hands, that is what will come to pass. Your beloved has a mission to complete it as she once did before; she is needed again, to fight your nemesis with you in the ancient world alongside your comrades of the old world. However, if you all shall not come to succeed, time will end . . . and the world will become as cold as this has:: _Her eyes motioned around them. The mere thought sent Inuyasha shivers. _::If you manage to escape the ancient world into the land of the present, in due time the curse would have caught up, but even so the mere evil use of the jewel will bring its guardian to her death::_

__

__Inuyasha's head spun; he hated it when this woman spoke riddles. "Are you saying that if the jewel is used for evil that Kagome will die?" When she answered with an ominous nod, he wrenched his hand away. "You don't get it, do you? The jewel isn't even whole yet! Do you mean to tell me that if only a half of the jewel is used then she will perish just as the light of a flame burns out?" 

_::You are the one that misunderstands me, afflicted one:: _She stared sympathetically down at him. _::Your beloved is the one who had shattered the jewel before, is she not? Only she is the one to piece it together, to retain its lost shards. If one other does the act of repairing it other than she is when her death does arrive::_

A vision of Naraku flashed before his eyes, bringing a scowl upon his face. "What must I do now?" 

_::Whence you awaken, you will once again find yourself in the darkness of your prison. Your comrades are there, stuck in a dream world neverending, and you must help them battle through it, by somehow interacting with their dreams and breaking them. Otherwise . . . they will live the life in their dreams, not able to recognize which is reality or not. There you must wait . . . until your beloved comes to you. She longs for you as we speak::_

__

__"I know that," Inuyasha replied simply. With a great heave of strength, he rose himself upright, knees weak and hardly able to keep his balance. "How in hell am I supposed to help Miroku, Sango and Shippou when I'm locked up somewhere else?" He flinched once when she reached for his hand and grasped it, inserting an item in his grip before closing her hand around his. 

_::Time will aid you::_

She smiled, bringing what life it could into her eyes. 

_::Time will aid you. Remain strong, afflicted-one. It is the only way::_

__

__"My name is Inuyasha," He said. "And . . . Thank you for letting me see Kagome again." 

She nodded in understanding, bringing a hand up to brush his bangs aside, fingers caressing his forehead. __

__

_::She knows the dream she awakens now of you is real; I am making sure of it. I did not want her to be destroyed, believing you died before she could say her farewell::_ One last smile and she released him and he felt something in his hand, though he did not see what it was yet as she stepped back. _::Do not despair, Inuyasha. Hope is given to those with love in their hearts::_

__

__The world around them shifted and glimmered; Inuyasha sensed that this was goodbye. "Your name? I want to know the one who aided me when I've accomplished what I've come to accomplish in the end." 

An amused smile, eyes twinkling with something mysterious, before she faded into the white background. _::What is in a name? Ah but if you must know, it is to Naomori you spoke::_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

For a long while all she felt was coldness in her limbs, nothing but white in her eyes as her mouth murmured _I love you _into the emerging darkness. As she grew more accustomed to the feelings of reality she released her tears, and she cried silently on her own. She had seen Inuyasha in a dream, but it was so real she couldn't help but think it was a short connection she had with him before she was abruptly pulled away, back to her own miserable reality. She wanted to run to him, having felt his warmth in her arms. How tangible, leaving an unforgettable imprint against her body. Just touching him she was instantly informed of the pain he felt deep within, like they were sharing feelings. They were linked, tied, connected in some sort of bond . . . and Kagome would be forever glad. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Tora prepared tea as Sazumai reluctantly warmed it for her by tapping the cup with her index finger, the warmth spreading through her palms and up her arms. They headed into the room Kagome was in, where she sat up against the headboard of her bed and was staring off into the wall where sunshine splayed across it from the window. "Good morning Kagome-sama. How do you feel?" Tora laid a hand on her forehead and cheek before Kagome turned away. Sighing, the woman sat herself down at the far end edge of the bed, trying to offer Kagome the tea at opportune times. 

"Why bother, Tora? When Kagome-sama doesn't want tea, don't force it on her." Sazumai remarked where she stood at the doorway, eyeing the young woman dazing glumly off into space. Inuren glared at her from where he was stationed; he had brought Kagome's chair up by the bed where he was currently holding onto her hand. 

"She'll drink when she wants to, Sazumai," Ren's tone matched hers, more so in defiancy. After spending a night near the woman, he discovered he disliked her fierce, fiery attitude. Fiesty, to mildly put it. Right now what Kagome needed wasn't a cup of tea . . . it was her one true love, and that still irked him to some point. 

From what he had gathered from Souta, Kagome's younger brother, she had protected him before she had Inuyasha. The boy seemed annoyed with him he took to note; he noticed that he referred to Inuyasha as "Inuyasha-nii-chan," like the hanyou suddenly upgraded to brother-in-law. Later though, when Kagome's mother got a closer look at him she seemed to have went speechless for a moment. All she had to tell him was that he "looked familiar." Kagome's grandfather agreed as well, standing beside her as he poked his face with a withered finger. It was totally driving him to madness and even more so if he had to put up with it any longer. 

He looked up to see into Kagome's sad blue-grey eyes, seeing nothing but loneliness there. Earlier that morning all three as in Tora, Yuma and Sazumai explained to her who they were, why they were here in the first place. At first Kagome had listened intently but when she asked about helping Inuyasha, it was as though Inuyasha was the last priority on their list. "_He is none of our concern_," Tora had said. "_But he's my concern . . ._" Kagome had responded, tears in her eyes. And as Ren sat there holding onto her unmoving hand, that Inuyasha had always been the first priority on Kagome's list. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Kagome searched the closet downstairs and found what she was looking for and pulled it out, dusting off the travel backpack she used three years ago on her journeys through the well. Just seeing it brought her so many rich memories, and she went to the kitchen to fill it with some necessities. As she was walking, all of a sudden something stung on her neck and as if in an automated reflex action, one hand brought up and slapped the irritated area. Recognition crossed her face when she stared down at her palm. 

"Myouga-jii-chan?!" 

The flattened flea sprung back into its original shape, standing there on her palm. "Aa, ohayoo Kagome-sama! It's nice to finally be able to see you again; I apologize but it was the only way I could get your attention," He said, referring to the bite on her neck. 

Kagome smiled, "Sure it was. Tell me Myouga-jii-chan, what of the others? Shippou-chan, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama . . ." 

A forlorn expression dampened his flea-like features as he went on to explain, "They are trapped in illusion spells made by Naraku, Kagome-sama. That is why I have come, as a messenger so to speak." Silence from Kagome, as she tried to remember her companions and finding her memories of them a bit hazy. Imagining them under some sort of illusion spell made her anger at Naraku blaze even more. _I'll kill that monster, I swear . . ._

"What are you here to tell me then?" 

And as she listened to the tale of Aoi the Keeper of Time, the demise of Naomori the ancient legendary priestess, and of her mission she hardly noticed one another listening in as well. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

This time around Kagome proposed to do it right; those penny loafers she wore before tortured her feet as she slipped on her tennis-shoes, double-tying the laces. She wore a sleeveless light blue sundress that was as short as her skirt uniform. She stood and ignored that Tora was trying to talk her out of it as Yuma and Sazumai listened in on the sidelines. "Please Kagome-sama, reconsider---" 

She waved her off with a hand and began tying her hair up in a pony-tail. "There's nothing to reconsider, as there is nothing you can do to stop me." Finished with that task, she heaved on her backpack from the table and grabbing her bow and quiver before turning toward the backdoor. Walking toward the well house, she gripped hard onto the strap of her pack, determined now more than ever after she had heard what Myouga had to say. Slipping on the quiver, she slowly slid open the well house only to be stopped by her name called somewhere behind her. Swallowing, she glanced behind her shoulder to see Ren, a small frown tainting his features. 

She had prepared herself for this; she didn't forget Ren. How could she forget Ren when all he looked like was Inuyasha? "I'm sorry Ren, but it can't be helped. I'm going." 

His lips pursed, and he avoided her eyes. "I know. I wouldn't stop you anyway." He regarded her with mixed expressions of reluctance and sadness. "I'm sorry . . . I know you wish that it was Inuyasha you could've saved instead of me." Her heart lurched in her chest. How could he be saying that . . .? 

"Don't . . . Don't say that Ren," She warned and walked the rest of the way to the well. She heard his footsteps follow after her and at the top steps she turned and confronted him. 

"I'm sorry . . . but I ask you one thing, Kagome." 

"Go on," she encouraged. _Just don't ask me to stay._

"If . . . I can stay with you." 

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Surely she heard him right but . . . "You . . . want to come with me?" 

Ren attempted a smile, half-heartedly. "What else?" 

And for the first time that morning, he managed to bring a smile to her face. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Author's Notes: _PHEW! _It is now 12:54 in the AM, and I started . . . at 10:00 PM I think. Right after I did Tae Bo w/ my sis. ^_- As you can probably tell by now, I take week long breaks in between chapters. But I try to make them long for you. Questions, comments...review! *cough20reviewscough* Thanx Amanda, for reviewing my fanart! You're so sweet! I didn't have a list of people to thank who reviewed 'coz for some reason the link to the reviews is screwed up. O well, someone else told me it didn't reach 25 (wah!) but I'm not complaining. ^_^ 


	11. Part Eleven

Disclaimer: Inuyasha. Not mine. I wish. Inuren, Yuma, Tora, Sazumai, Naomori and Aoi are tho. ^^

::f.o.r.e.v.e.r.m.o.r.e.:: 

a tale of truth, love and time by Mia

+ + + + + + +

haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?

osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka? 

mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi 

nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro 

tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru 

tsuyoku shinjite'ta 

ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru 

GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni 

yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou 

futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte 

ai ni narenai koto mo atte

hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni

nante muzukashii

kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no

NAIFU ni naru 

hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni

nante muzukashii 

kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni... 

tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru

tsuyoku shinjite'ta 

ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru 

"Scarlet" by Junko Iwao

Ayashi no Ceres

+ + + + + + +

:Part Eleven: 

__

With eyes to see and an open mind to properly perceive, one would see there was a certain gentleness in death. Without looking at all the hurt and anger, you feel this warmth, discarding the flash of rage and resentment, a heeded action brought on by a reason...then nothing. A white-hot lightning bolt of change and everything is not what it used to be. The gentleness would be in that the suffering would eventually cease; the mercy of mercies. 

-There is no sound in death, as there is no life in death-

Is there a real explanation as to why humans shed tears? They feel hurt - the tendency to express intense emotions by the presence of wetness of the eyes. It marks sadness, fear, and at opportune moments perhaps even joy. So with these emotions that we feel and contributes to the tears we shed...is it for the same reason hate and destruction result to the shedding of blood?

:::: :::: :::: :::: 

:::: :::: ::::

:::: :::: 

:::: 

__

"AAAAARRGH!" The monk fell to his knees with a heavy thud, his left hand clutching his right wrist. The pain was unbearable, a million shockwaves of pain due about every second he breathed. The air around him hissed and pulsed, the pebbles underneath him vibrating - issuing a warning that the very ground he sat upon was ready to be sucked away into his cursed burden placed on his palm. He swallowed hard, his throat constricting as his tears floated up and away as the wind gathered around him. Although if asked to weigh the amount of pain felt between his curse and the pain felt in his heart, he would rather choose the former...

His friends, all one by one done away with, never to be found, lost among oblivion and eternity - all because of him. Now he was the only one left. The sole survivor in the time being was the murderer. A rock struck him in the cheek, causing not only a gash but for him to bite his lip hard and he watched the warm crimson swirl around him. 

To see her face lastly...he would have willingly died just to be spared of the image on her beautiful face as it contorted to pain...

..._as he killed her with these hands..._

"_NGAAAH!_" Another shot of pain, but this time...this time it was numbing yet the most painful of them all. It was like the final comforting word to ease the end of a story. It brought about the worst and also the result of having to go through nothing more. This was it...if he were to die like this with no family, no love, nothing to stay for, then so be it. Let them take him away on a chariot of flames. Just so he can't feel this any longer...

..._to be all alone was something he never wished for. _

It ends here tonight, in a world of fragile things...he'd go to her, he'd find her and they would be together forever.

"_S-Sango..."_

*Houshi-sama,* he saw her, beautiful, all smiles, open arms. *_I'll marry you. Just as long as you don't continue on with your perverted ways okay?* _He had to smile. There was nothing warmer than her heart as it touched him, embraced him. 

__

Just as long as I can call you mine. 

+ + + 

+ + + 

The pack she was to bring was heavy, the weight of it bringing forth another spasm of memories and she gently bit them back. She returned with Ren to the house to get more supplies for him to carry since he had insisted on coming - not like she would have put up much of a fight on the matter anyway. There were still the gauze and bandages in the garbage; each stained with the dark essence of blood. Kagome's eyes were easy to water but she blinked them back not without a struggle. Her heart hurt so much, she barely could breathe at times. Tora was nice enough not to say anything as she helped Kagome straighten up the room Inuyasha had stayed in, only gazing at her in wonderment as tears fell down in steady crystals, reaching out a tender knuckle to swipe them away. At times like these, words were something that weren't needed but only broke the collapsible silence that held the inevitability of reality. 

She kept wanting to ask herself 'why, why' over and over again; the feeling was inexplicable - something that wasn't easily translated from thoughts to words. It was felt in the heart. If only she hadn't...but Ren would've... Kagome bit her tongue. _Inuyasha isn't dead. I have to remember that. He isn't dead, and he never will be._ She stood, new determination burning within her. _I'm going to get him back. I have a duty now to get all the shards together and make the Shikon no Tama whole again while Inuyasha will try and get our friends back from their illusionary dream state. Then afterwards we can all destroy Naraku...the bastard that turned my whole world upside down. _A vision of Ren appeared in her mind suddenly. 

__

After that, I'll do whatever I can to get Ren where he belongs. I owe him that much.

+ + +

+ + +

Kagome was at the sink filling a plastic water bottle when she felt the air grow cold behind her back. "Kagome-sama?" She turned and met the beautiful and icy eyes of Yuma, one of the Celestial Time guardians that supposedly were to be of any assistance to her. The grudge she held against them not helping Inuyasha burst into flame within her once again, Tora's comforting her or no.

"What is it, Yuma-san?" Her voice was as cold as the air around them. Her eyes carefully studied the foreign fellow and he felt it; the earrings he wore didn't match and the one on his left ear had an oval shape to it, a design etched intricately in it as uniquely as the symbol she saw on all the Celestial guardian's chests. She guessed it to be the Celestial Time symbol. His light hair was almost white but with a cream-yellow tinge to it and it looked so soft, she resisted the urge to reach up and touch it. (Kagome and her curiosities ^^) She never mentioned that one time when she had come home in a taxi driven by him and neither did he; she did always have the feeling she was being watched and now she knew by whom.

He sought for the right words, feeling particularly awkward being under the scrutiny of such a beautiful woman with a fiery aura along with a grudge directed towards him. _Although now is probably not a good time to ask where the lavatory is . . . _"Um...this was found after the unfortunate demise of...of Inuyasha." His hand came up and unclenched his fingers to reveal an intricate silver woven ring resting in the middle of his palm. Yuma saw as well as felt the reaction from Kagome, whose eyes and lips started to tremble.

The guardian decided to help her and reached down to grab her hand; to her surprise, his touch was warm unlike the power that emanated from his being. He held her left hand up and with much gentleness, he slid the ring onto her ring finger. The action was simple and true, yet held great significance to Kagome, who's heart skipped a beat - not because of Yuma, but of the feeling and meaning behind a ring on the marriage finger. Especially if the ring was from Inuyasha. 

::_ba-bmp ba-bmp_::

Her heart pounded as she swallowed, the weight of the ring brought about new truths to her. The silver warm and glimmering, she could have sworn she'd seen Inuyasha's image superimposed onto Yuma, his face soft, endearing. But within a blink of an eye, he was gone. It was like seeing someone across the street one moment and the passing of a bus makes them disappear the next. 

Yuma continued to watch her, finally releasing her hand but it didn't seem to make any difference, she still looked past him as though he were a window. He fought to hide a frown. _Okay, what should I do? My bladder's being stretched to its limit. . ._ (wahahahahaha!) 

"Yuma-san," she said finally after coming to her senses. "Th . . . Thank you." 

Yuma's eyes widened. ::_ba-bmp_:: _Wow, it feels as though she's casting a spell on me. No wonder why Aoi-sama fancies her. _"Oh, I...my pleasure, Kagome-sama. If only I had aided in -" He was startled when she laid a hand on his shoulder, the one with the ring. 

A kind smile played on her lips, as though she were smiling to a child. "I accept your apology. I hope that we will - that we'll _all_ become friends and aid one another when needed." He returned her smile after a moment, his soul calm in her presence. 

"I offer you my protection, Kagome-sama. I accept your offer of friendship as well." She patted his shoulder once before walking around him, satisfied. 

"Oh, and Yuma-san..." She glanced over her shoulder. "It's down the den and to your left." He heard her footsteps fade away, then he immediately followed her directions, biting his lip all the way. 

+ + +

+ + +

Sazumai stared boringly into the glass face of the television, her thumb on a workout as she speedily channel surfed, the habit picked up instantly. She stopped abruptly on the news channel, and saw a wild fire blazing angrily along the border of a forest in Kyushu. An unusual smile pressed her lips, her bright red-brown eyes took on a redder tinge and she chuckled. Sota watched her readily, transfixed at the mode of entertainment this weird woman got off on. Then his attention switched to the TV. once the reporter cried out, "*_gasp*_ _The fire seems to be spreading at a dramatic rate! . . . unusual since the rate of wind has not increased . . . *gasp* the fire is reaching closer and closer to a residential home uphill! . . ."_

"Sazumai...." Tora looked up from an article in the newspaper she was reading from where she sat at the table. "You are scaring the poor boy." Sota looked toward her and immediately received a motherly smile. He couldn't help but blush; the emerald eyes were piercing. He had the feeling as though a little cat were looking contentedly at him, purring all the while. 

Sazumai smirked, her eyes blazing with intense red heat. "Heh, who cares. I'm having fun."

Tora calmly reached for her cup of tea and drunk the remaining puddle that was left, then looked carefully at the back of Sazumai's head, her aura rising. "Would you like me to have Yuma cool you down Sazu-chan, or would you rather for me to transform into a tiger at night and hunt you down to feast on your flesh while you waste away in your sleep?" Silence thickened the air between the two, Tora's aura rising off of her much like the fire on TV.

". . ." With eyes still frozen on the TV., Sazumai frowned, biting back the urge to retaliate though the tone in Tora's voice was not to be trifled with. Sota watched intently as the fire seemed to die in the blink of an eye, the reporter just about having a heart attack at the turn of events. 

(In the meanwhile, Sota's hiding behind a snoring Jii-chan, a frightened/shocked/amazed chibi face plastered on him ^^*)

__

"Holy sh- I...pardon but it seems to be a miracle! The flames seem to be fading rather quickly as though they were doused with water . . . My God, man . . . I've never seen . . ."

With that out of the way, Tora poured herself another cup but with a less amount, the tea set clinking together. She drank it quickly before she stood. "Aah...It seems as though Kagome-sama and Ren-kun are just about ready to depart." Sota watched as the TV. was turned off with a snort from the Sazumai woman, then followed Tora into the other room. The emerald green-eyed woman paused and let Sazumai pass, and she looked toward Sota. "Farewell, Sota-kun. Be careful and protect your family. I hope to see you again soon." With a turn, Tora's robes softly brushed the tatami floor as she left. 

Jii-chan suddenly stopped in mid-snore to peek open one eye. "Are they gone no-o-oww??" ::_sweat drop::_ Sota timidly nodded, then focused back to where Tora had exited. 

"What a nice lady."

+ + +

+ + +

Ren hefted the large pack onto his shoulders, and once on him he stood up straight and breathed deeply - before he fell backwards on his bum. He heard a little ::_spurt::_ beneath him until a small voice could be heard. "_If . . . you could be so kind . . . as to get off of me, Ren-sama,"_ was what it said with much pain. Ren heard footsteps coming nearer and he quickly got to his feet, straining slightly to keep upright but keeping a strong jaw about it anyway. What he found to be flattened beneath him was Myouga, which resembled a miniature pancake if anything, before he popped back to his flea form and jumped up onto Ren's left shoulder, fixing a mini stony glare at the young man. 

"Holy geez, I didn't notice you were there," Ren sheepishly grinned and innocently rubbed the back of his head, thinking, _How could I have **possibly** missed a fucking **flea**??_ "Eheheh..."

"Now listen here, reincarnation...take care of Kagome-sama at all costs - with your life if necessary -" ::_squash_::

"Humph! 'Reincarnation' my ass - don't you ever call me that! You hear me, you little..."

"Ren? Oh, Myouga-jii-chan," Kagome came up to him and looked at the poor insect in between Ren's index finger and thumb. "What'd he do now? And Myouga, just because he isn't Inuyasha, doesn't mean he won't treat you as Inuyasha did." Surprisingly saying his name didn't hurt as much. 

Ren only glanced up at her before he disposed of the flea by throwing it behind his shoulder. "Eh, he was just irritating me that's all," He shrugged. He remembered listening in on Kagome's and the flea's conversation about Sango, Miroku and Shippou and their unfortunate situation in an illusionary world built up of their worst fears. He remembered listening to his mom about the Inuyasha-tachi, and grew ever more curious to meet them. 

"Well, I've said my goodbyes," said Kagome, gazing out the door at the well shrine. "Mama's a little worried I won't come back," she added a chuckle. "She also told me to tell you something." 

Ren's perked up. "What did she say?"

Kagome smiled. "She told me to tell you not to worry. Everything will be all right, you'll see." The smile on her face was full of gratitude before she picked up her own pack by the door and dragged it onto her shoulders. Ren didn't know what to say, or what to make of the message from her mother. Was there an underlining meaning in it? Somehow, he knew it had something to do with the whole situation of Inuyasha, Kagome and him, and how it wouldn't work out being the third wheel. _Yeah, but I'll show them. I can be of some help too . . . being the third wheel isn't so bad . . . it can be like a tricycle thing._ Ren scratched his head, his back to Kagome and his face in darkness, hand clenched. ::_vein pop_:: _What the hell am I thinking?? Tricycle . . ._

Kagome stared at the back of him, comically puzzled but then ignored it. _I suppose I'll just have to get a bow and arrow from the other side of the well; my last one was trampled to bits by that nasty youkai._ She sensed Yuma, Tora and Sazumai approaching and looked toward them.

::_Yawn_:: "You know what, Tora? I think it's been about three centuries since I really got a good night's sleep." Yuma tiredly stretched and recovered from his fatigue in an instant, eyes bright and smile charming. Kagome studied at all three celestial beings, and despite what they looked like, how ever elegant their appearance, they acted like normal mortals. Well, Yuma did anyway. The Sazumai woman seemed to always carry this burning hot coal of a core inside of her, and always could be seen once you looked into her eyes. When she spoke, you could feel the pain from her past, and her face, despite how beautiful she was, she still acted as though no one could be trusted. 

Although when Kagome watched her talking to Yuma as they all walked out to the well shrine, she had such a different expression on her face, it almost seemed as though there were a different person inside controlling her body. "...of course I can handle it. I have the advantage over your powers," she was saying with a haughty tone.

"Advantage, heh. Yeah right, I could always put you off like a bonfire - all you need is a little water." Yuma himself seemed to enjoy teasing her, and she let him much to Kagome's meek observation. 

"Well, however you look at it, I have the power to _boil_ your water, you'd be nothing but steam."

"So what're you saying? You have the power to turn me on...?" Yuma twitched his eyebrows at the innuendo and grinned boyishly - until that grin turned into a black charred surface the next second. Tora just shook it off while Ren, who stood near Yuma, was batting on his sleeve like crazy when it caught a little flame and Sazumai never uttered an apology but kept walking until she reached the well house, a blush staining her cheeks. Kagome's eyes widened in realization. _I think Sazumai has feelings for Yuma._

"Hurry up or we'll never get to go home!" The fire-woman ordered, while Yuma recovered instantly and was now running a hand through his light, feathery blonde hair.

"Ah, the woes of being handsome," he muttered with a smirk.

Ren frowned and shoved him out of the way. "Whatever, Ice-Boy...let's get the show on the road." He looked back and reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand. "So this is the entrance to the other world?" She barely heard his question while she was still thinking about his hand firmly around hers. She didn't notice Tora and Yuma studying the connection between them.

"Yes," she nodded, as she opened the well house door. "Just down the well and..."

Ren grinned and pulled her forward with him, down the steps and didn't wait for her to say another word before they both lunged into the well. "Here we go-o-o!" Kagome cried out soundlessly - closing her eyes and for once she was excited, breathless, the inertia making her stomach flutter. Gravity had a way of pulling you down to its core. It had been so long that she'd felt the feeling of traveling across time...she was now glad that Kikyou was caught now that her spell on the well was disabled - at least that's what Tora explained to her. She would have to speak to that witch the next time she saw her.

Yuma, Sazumai and Tora looked down into the depths where the two disappeared. "Wow...you'd think Kagome-sama would honor the memory of Inuyasha a lot more than that," remarked Yuma, then was whacked harshly on the back of the head.

"If you are going to mention him to Kagome-sama, if ever, do not speak of him as though she were bedding with another!" Tora harrumphed and gracefully slipped down the well, her robes fluttering upwards as she held them down.

A chibi Yuma sniffled, a bump on the head and a tear in his eye. Sazumai snorted in disbelief. "You see, I told you she isn't all cake and tea - she too has her violent moments." Shortly after that, she followed the slightly older woman. 

Yuma returned to his original state and smoothed back his hair once again before jumping in after her, mumbling, "Honestly, if you have friends like that, who needs enemies...?"

+ + +

+ + +

__

"Kagome...? KAGOMEEE!" The kitsune sobbed, tiny rivers of tears spilling down his face. He was all alone in the middle of a dark world, only a single light shined down upon him. There were shadows of people everywhere he turned veiled in darkness, their backs turned. One shadow could be made out and it was Inuyasha, who was walking further and further away. Another Miroku, then Sango, even giant Kirara padded away soundlessly. Kagome was nearest to him, looking at him with blank gray eyes, half open as though she were under a spell of some sort. She was walking backwards, before turning around and walking away from the light, toward the darkness and following after Inuyasha. 

__

"P-Please! Don't leave me here alone!" The baby youkai pleaded, sobs choking him. _"I-I won't be bad anymore, I p-promise! I'll be nice to you Inuyasha! I'll help you in whatever you w-want, Miroku! I won't be too demanding Sango! Kirara, wait! WAAAIIIT! KAGOOOMEEE!" _Much to his surprise, his voice was sounded faded, becoming more so until he was completely mute. Panic ran through him like blood. He tried to run after them but with the darkness, he couldn't tell whether or not he was making any distance. A light behind him became brighter and suddenly, he gasped at what he saw once he turned around.

__

*Shippou-chan . . . you aren't leaving us, are you?* It was his father and mother, two youkai foxes curled up against one another in a protective circle. All that was missing in the middle was him. 

__

"P-Papa...Mama..." He whispered softly, his heart fluttering. _"Is it...really you?" ::Am I dead?:: _Was the silent thought.

__

*Of course. Now please stay . . . we would die if you ever left us again.* They beckoned to him, the red fur of his parents looked warm and welcoming, something soft and alive to snuggle against and hide his face from whatever cruelty he was being given. his feet were suddenly moving on their own, his thoughts of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and even Kagome were dissipating like a cloud of dust. 

He laid a hand on his father's tail and looked into their eyes. They were real...? His body moved of its own accord and curled up against them, a sigh escaping through his lips. _"Never again, Papa. I'd never leave you and Mama ever again. You'll see . . . I'm here to stay." _For there was nothing left to stay for anymore, Shippou the fox child finally found somewhere he truly belonged where there would always be someone to love him.

+ + +

+ + +

Ren opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by tiny blue and white stars spreading out onto a blanket of black. He was floating, his shirt ruffling against him, his hair being moved by an intangible wind. By instinct, he tightened his grip but to find Kagome's hand nor Kagome nowhere to be seen. He looked hurriedly all around him and found nothing except for he was alone. "Kagome?? Kagome!" He yelled, his voice echoing out into the lights like he was yelling into a cave. 

There was a sound somewhere in front of him in the distance, and he tried to go for what seemed like a rip in the blanket of darkness. Voices came not soon after.

+ + +

+ + +

"What?! Where did Ren go??" Kagome looked all around the well shaft, even upwards at the blue sky of Sengoku Jidai - only to be squashed by Yuma. "ITAI!!" When she opened her eyes, she was looking into the cobalt peepers of the charming celestial idiot that was laying on top of her. ::_bonk!::_ Another bump appeared on Yuma's head, Kagome's fist steaming as Tora and Sazumai looked on. (poor Yuma! -_-*)

"I apologize! I'm sorry -" Yuma quickly stood and helped her up.

"Yeah whatever - just tell me what you did with Ren!" Kagome kept looking around her even as Tora and Sazumai were climbing up the well's inlaid steps. 

"I swear Kagome-sama, I did absolutely nothing to the human -" ::_bonk!::_

"His _name_ is _Ren_," she lectured, undoubtedly perturbed while Yuma rubbed painfully on the spot she bestowed yet another lump. _Geez, and here I thought she was the one that needed protection - Aoi-sama was wrong!_

She searched some more, concern etched into her features. "Could it be that he wasn't able to come through...?" Sooner than after her question, a bright light consumed them only for a second, then nothing - except for the 'something' that landed heavily on top of Kagome. "ITAI!! What the...Ren!" She gasped as she found the young man on top of her, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "Wh-What happened to you?"

Yuma timidly watched before he too made his way up the well, muttering, "She hits me and not him...how unfair can you be...?"

Ren coughed and sat up, being too much in shock to enjoy the place he landed at the moment. "I-I don't know...maybe the well was confused on whether or not to let me through." Kagome frowned concernedly and finally nodded.

"Well, you're here and that's all that matters." She smiled gratefully and moved forward to give him a quick embrace. Ren was speechless, a blush consuming his face as he sat there, letting her hug him before he returned the hug, feelings overflowing in him. 

__

Even if I'm what they consider a 'reincarnation' . . . 

Kagome helped him up after releasing him, wiping the tears of relief that still stood in her eyes. She offered a hand to help him up and he took it without hesitation.

__

Even if I'm just a copy, I still . . . I still want to be here by your side. This feeling inside that I have, it has the potential to overpower my own selfish desires, but it won't make the fact that I want you for myself, 'Ren' go away quietly . . .

He climbed up the steps after her, the bright light of day on the other side of time made him squint and he looked to where the three celestial guardians were waiting, Kagome joining them and glancing over her shoulder for him to follow, eyes sparkling of inner radiance.

__

I hope you can forgive me Kagome, because unlike your lover that I resemble, I'm still very much human.

+ + +

+ + +

Kagome breathed in deeply. She lifted her head up high at the overgrown forest canopy. Wow, four years (not five)...could these years really have made the forest grow so much? She looked forward when heat swarmed all around her face and body; Sazumai was burning away some overgrowth that blocked the path to the village. Kagome gasped as she took in the state of the time she left behind those years ago. 

Ren looked toward her and studied at what she was awed at. _So this is the other side of the well, huh._ A small smile came and went on his lips. _If only ofukuro were here . . . she'd really go nuts at just how real this other world is. _

"Kagome-sama, stay close to us," Tora suddenly warned apprehensively, her eyes scanning their surroundings. "I feel as though we are being watched." Kagome nodded, swallowing nervously. _I feel it too . . . we're not alone, are we?_ As soon as she asked herself that question, something enormous burst through the vines and shrubbery blocking their way, leaping over Sazumai and past Tora and Yuma, headed straight toward her with large fangs, yellow in the fading sunlight as were its eyes, evil and terrible. 

"Kyaaaah!" Kagome cried then she stretched her hands out to the youkai and prepared to destroy it with her power - before she was forcibly knocked aside, falling to the ground. She looked up as Ren took the blow for her, having been tackled by the youkai and was now trying to reach his face, his legs up and feet holding it back. It growled and slobber flicked here and there, and wherever on the ground it landed a searing hole shown. 

Kagome gasped, voice shaking. "A-Acid!" Without her knowledge, a small amount of the toxic drool had been flinged her way before it was blocked by a thick dome ice-shield that built up all around her, caging her away from what happened on the other side. She banged against it with her fists. "Ren! _Help Ren!_" 

Yuma added the finishing touches to the ice-shield before turning toward the black skinned youkai; it seemed to resemble a large hind-legged dinosaur, four-legged - and of course the enormous teeth. Ren battled with all his might, pushing the youkai away by the chest, his eyes wide and panicked before his world began to black out and something in his subconscious took over. 

Shock ran through the rest of them with what happened next. Bangs covering Ren's eyes, blood streaking from the shadows of his face, he took one of the youkai's arms and _bit _intoit - ripping the whole appendage off the torso of the demon with a sickening sound; it keened loudly in pain before backing away, bleeding black blood all over the place. Ren sat up, holding the leathery black-skinned arm in a tight vice of his mouth for a moment before flinging it off to the side like a wild dog, an inhuman fang could be seen protruding from both sides of his lip. Kagome could not take her eyes off the young human man, thoughts helplessly racing through her mind. _Wh-What's going on here?!_

Not a second later had Tora leapt on top of the wounded youkai, fully transformed into a green-eyed saber-toothed tiger. She sunk her large teeth into the throat of the youkai and holding it down, unharmed by the poison as Yuma held out his hands and with a bright blue light, the youkai body froze into a hard shell before he struck it with lightning, cracking it to many pieces. Sazumai then bestowed her power of flame and burned what was left of the youkai to ashes.

Kagome, who was leaning against the cool frame of the dome around her, saw as it began to melt and disappear as she fell through. Hurriedly she got up, abandoning her pack and made her way to Ren, getting on her knees to be level with him, reaching out and holding him by the shoulders. "Ren!! Ren are you all right?! Speak to me - _Ren!_" She tried with all her might to let her voice reach him, to somehow get him to become sane and act human again because at the moment, she sensed no such human aura from him and that frightened the hell out of her. She was about to brush his bangs away to look into his eyes - and stopped when he drew his hand so quickly she barely saw it happen, his fingers gripping her wrist tightly. Her eyes widened; Tora, Yuma and Sazumai all mechanically started to move toward her before she held her other hand up. "Wait," she ordered in a gentle voice. "Don't move...please." Yuma glanced over at the others and reluctantly nodded, but did not back away whatsoever.

As though he sensed the other three moving toward him, a groan - no, Kagome realized, a _growl_ rumbled from his throat, low and vibrating through his hand to hers where he was holding her. Kagome inwardly readied herself for the worst to come, then with careful movements, she laid a hand on his cheek. The blood on his skin was slick and warm under her touch, the growl coming from him suddenly stopped. "Ren...?" She whispered. "Ren...it's me...Kagome. Are you..."

"Nn..." His grip around her wrist loosened all of a sudden, his gold eyes showing through his bangs like golden light emerging from the shadows. He didn't say anything for a few moments, looking down at his bloodied hands before he brought his head up, his eyes focusing through a blurry shield of vision and recognized the beautiful tear-streaked face of Kagome right next to him, the hand on his cheek belonging to her. With a scratchy throat, he breathed, "K...Kagome..." Then time froze before he slumped over onto her lap, once more escaping into the black brought on by the darkness behind his eyelids.

+ + + 

+ + +

A/N: There ya go, I wanted to shorten it to make a Part 12. LONG TIME NO SEE HUH?? lol

::One point 2 consider::

Since Kagome is supposedly Kikyou reincarnated, shouldn't she act more like the miko? Ren's attitude reflects Inuyasha's as well as appearance - while Kagome-chan doesn't really reflect Kikyou at all in personality. Purpose being? Because since only a small piece of Inuyasha's soul was taken, and therefore bringing forth an immediate reincarnation, it wasn't done naturally. Hm, how to explain...? Ok well, it was helped along by magic - more so by Aoi-sama - he made it so Ren-kun seemed more like Inuyasha more than anyone else. He didn't want her w/ Hojo even though she started to care for the gentlemanly twit after the well closed-up. There is ALSO another reason why Aoi-sama did what he did, and that'll be in the next chapter. ^^ (just wanted to get that outta the way in case you were wonderin')

Also my bad - she's only been in America for 3 years - so the no-entrance to the well marked a 4 year anniversary, not 5. She couldn't go into the well when she turned 17...so yeah. Stupid me! hehe ^^*

-Now remember, these are works in progress!-

Picture of Yuma: http://www.angelfire.com/freak2/inuchan/Yuma.jpg

and char. sketches: http://www.angelfire.com/freak2/inuchan/Yumacharsketches.jpg

Picture of Sazumai: http://www.angelfire.com/freak2/inuchan/Sazumai.jpg


	12. Part Twelve

****

Disclaimer: Inuyasha. Not mine. I wish. Inuren, Yuma, Tora, Sazumai, Naomori and Aoi are tho. ^^ 

****

Author Rants: Thanx to my reviewers...however little as they are! lol

****

loving-miko-to-hanyou: LOL You're too nice! Seriously. I might take advantage of you ^^ JK!

****

priestessmykala: You are such a mind reader! And yes, I'm going to address the situation of Ren's feelings about being a second-rate when it comes to Kagome's affections, just like the Kikyou complex, hehe. You're so kind...and yes, I've read Inuki, that was awesome. I only wish I could be that good. ^~ But can't say I haven't tried! Thx again.

****

Mel: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! *Mia is flattered*

****

HawkNiag: lol Fun to read huh? Glad to hear that. Hope you enjoy this one!

****

::f.o.r.e.v.e.r.m.o.r.e.:: 

a tale of truth, love and time by Mia 

+ + + + + + 

A Kiss by Mia 

A kiss, yet so simple, is such a wordless way for expressing a thought, feeling, desire. A single touch from one to the other, an action louder than words, a declaration with the lips instead of with a voice. Something shared between friends, and family, lovers alike; a gift to be given and received and treasured to be remembered. Something not as willing to be shared amongst strangers. A kiss can be something so minute and meaningless, yet can hold such encompassing emotions all at once, at times taking one's breath away. A kiss is shown in those movies portraying love and all of the above. We see it everyday, all around us and we thank the heavens that such a gesture was made for all of us to experience, to feel, to take in, a never-ending unique way of expression. 

+ + + + + + 

::Part Twelve:: 

There was darkness all around Inuyasha - and then - what's that?! 

He raked sharp claws wildly before him at the youkai that attacked him with such malevolence, and he tasted its blood, the iron-cool liquid heated against his lips and he shuddered at the untamed flavor, his own blood throbbing within him, his control breaking. He growled, the sound vibrating violently throughout his whole body and through the flesh that hung mercilessly from his fangs. 

Then he met her eyes, warm liquidy blue and he felt himself drowning within them. Her touch brought him back, melting him alive, bringing calm to the storm raging within. 

Then suddenly . . . there was nothing. 

+ + + 

+ + + 

Memories were such treasures. Something no one else could give you, yet can't be taken unless given. He remembered when he was small, lively and so full of energy. His mother was inside, fixing one of her healthy delicious dishes for dinner. They lived deep in the mountains, away from the heavy bustling of today's stressful modern world, a life with little mercy and full of detriment. He remembered sneaking about the woods, crouching low to study plants and little creatures in the shrubbery, imagining a world for himself and easily inventing friends out of thin air. It wasn't that he was lonely but it would have been better if his friends were made of flesh and blood and hair, all those things that he could play with, talk to. 

He sat by himself and gathered the little treasures from his walk, planting himself somewhere not too far off from his home. The smell of the firs and of fresh earth beneath him gathered at his nose, his hands busy with making some sort of creation with the twigs and small rocks when he heard faint voices somewhere before him. Amber eyes tinged yellow suddenly widened as he looked up, his attention suddenly heightened when he spied upon a young woman sitting down on a log in front of him about ten feet away, her eyes downcast and she didn't seem to notice him. 

He remembered how he sat frozen, still as a picture, not sure of what to do but decided to watch the ebony-haired girl that wore a green and white high-school uniform. When her eyes turned up in his general direction, she still didn't see him but continued to look off into space, the sadness painfully apparent in her face as he recognized the glistening tracks that marked her cheeks, tears pooling in her bright blue-gray eyes. He grew curious; why was such a pretty girl looking so sad for? He stayed silent when she reached up a hand and hastily swiped away at her tears. She gazed down at her moist hand then bit her lip as she realized that was only the beginning of the river she shed as more came, undesired. A forlorn sigh escaped her lips, as was a whisper directed to no one. _"Why, _Inuyasha? I don't understand..." She sniffled, wiping away another batch of tears as more came to replace them. Her hands fisted at her lap as she fixed a burning gaze at the ground. "You still love her, don't you. You still love Kikyou." 

She stopped abruptly, her sad eyes suddenly alert, searching somewhere to her right as though she'd heard a sound of someone approaching. She hurriedly picked herself up and ran the opposite way, her actions in slow-motion and he watched as she gradually spirited away into thin air, nothingness. 

He had to blink several times before he proceeded off the ground, forgetting to dust himself off. He moved swiftly to the place where he had seen the girl, sought for her but found nothing; she had departed without a trace. 

Dinner wafted from the house and reached his nose. It was then his attention was directed partially away from the girl, his stomach having other ideas. 

+ + + 

+ + + 

Inuren Hayasha opened his eyes as though he had just momentarily blinked and not as though his body was in a deep, suspended slumber. The dream, or so-called memory, waned from his peripheral vision, bright sunlight filtering through a small window and landing just below his eyes and the rest of him, being merciful to his awakening irises. 

He instantly located the places where his body ached the most; his arm carried a bandaged wound with exactly four small punctures and he figured it was from that demon he had encountered before he completely blacked out. His whole head throbbed slightly as though he had sharply hit the ground, a huge weight being thrown on top of him. A deep breath came and went through his lungs, his bare chest rising and falling steadily before he used his hands to sit up, his world teetering a bit as he looked around. 

Yuma looked up from the fire pit at the young man, his focus shifting from cloudy to alert in a single second. "I see that Inuren-sama has chosen this hour to finally wake up," he remarked, receiving a slight frown from using his full name. He ran a hand through his fair hair before gesturing to the small bowl of food set near Ren. "Try to eat something. Sazumai and Tora are outside with Kaede-sama and Kagome-sama so you need not wonder their whereabouts." 

At the sight of food, Ren's stomach cried out, grumbling. His lips pursed; if only he had the appetite to match. Yuma calculated the meaning from his face without much effort. "Not to be rude, but you are not of much use to Kagome-sama." Ren looked up at him, his frown deepening at the open-mindedness of the haughty-toned guardian. Golden honey and amber fire challenged cold ice as their gazes met. "It would be a lot better if you went back to where you belonged." 

He kept his voice steady despite his temper engulfing his heart. "I'm already here." Yuma continued to wordlessly glare at him before backing down, turning his head toward the fire pit again, eyes closing. Ren wasn't finished yet. "If I ever wanted your useless opinion, I'll fucking ask for it...just don't treat me like the bottom of your shoe every time you talk to me." Ren wanted to continue to elaborate but Kagome had walked in with herbs and bandages in hand, followed by the two other women. Almost instantly had his temper cooled like a cold splash of water. 

Yuma watched as Kagome and Ren exchanged greetings, his thoughts matching his troubled eyes. _I have a bad feeling about that man. It's not just something I can simply pick off and dust away...something's not right. His aura emits two souls, not one. So what is he really...?_ "Do you feel all right?" Kagome asked, voice genuinely concerned as Ren chuckled. 

"I'm fine, really I am." He let her undo the bandages to replace them with new ones, content in watching her fretting over him, his view trained solely on her face. 

__

So when he transformed into a full-blooded youkai...was that Inuyasha from the depths of somewhere deeper? 

He continued to brood in his thoughts as Sazumai began to converse with him. "Have you been contacted by Aoi-sama as of late?" She frowned; he wasn't responding but was still gazing off into space. "Hey, you're not even listening to a word I'm saying!" Sazumai then chose to light a small flame underneath his rump, causing him to rocket up to the ceiling with a trail of dark smoke. 

+ + + 

+ + + 

A young youkai-taijiya sat with her slender yet skillful hands covering her face as tears leaked through her fingers, bodies strewn all around her as far as the eye could see. Blood streaked across her face, caked in her hair and stained her clothing as she never looked any worse for wear. She tilted her face up for a moment, only hearing her choked sobs in the deadly silent air about her and she came to a painful realization; she was the sole survivor. The murderer...the killer. Every one else reached death while she lived. That made her throw herself on the ground, her body racked with sobs, her sword lay unsheathed near her, the blade marked crimson. 

She only paused for a moment when she heard something stumble across the ground and stop next to her foot and tapping it. She was startled when next she laid her eyes on a rice-papered door, tatami-mats moist from her tears beneath her - she found herself in someone's home and not in the battlefield. The shock compelled her to get up and straighten herself; her clothes were clean and her body suit and armor was replaced with a scarlet kimono with sakura printing, a cream sash securing it around her waist. 

__

"Rei, don't throw pebbles at Fuyumi...ah look, you almost hit Mother!" Children's voices and laughter emitted from the outdoors. She was utterly speechless as the intial pain of her evil deed still harbored inside her chest, heavy and thick. Someone called her name, a man's name. Famliar and deep, melodiously enticing, ever so beckoning. 

She turned - and discovered herself being encompassed by intense passion, love that came by a purple tidal wave. The eyes were entrancing, so kind. He was so near she could feel his breath cascading over her. _"Sango."_ He repeated, each nuance of his voice effecting her heart. 

__

"Hou...Houshi...sama?" She was crying again, soundlessly. His soft lips gradually upturned into a rakish grin, his eyes brightening effectively warming her soul and relieving her of her misery. 

__

"What ever happened to 'Miroku,' koibito?" It was when he took her into his arms and submerged her with his intense love was when she began to forget everything, and remembered everything of what she loved, needed, wanted. All of the above was right there, right underneath her hands. 

And she would stay there, as long as the Gods would allow her. 

__

Koishiteru. 

+ + + 

+ + + 

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was standing near a sakura tree, its blossoms raining down upon him. He shook himself as the petals descended to the ground and he warily looked around, spying upon a traditional Japanese home before him. What he had experienced before was altogether forgotten in just a passing second and his mind discarded any memory of tasting wild youkai blood. 

As he came forward to the back yard, he saw Sango sitting down surrounded by several children including Kohaku and he hissed in annoyance. "Oi, Sango!" He walked forward as she didn't look up, and he laid a hand on her shoulder - or tried to but his hand did not meet anything but air. "What the-?!" 

He knew instantly that this was an illusionary world created by Naraku, cleverly woven through the minds of the monk and exterminator as Inuyasha then hopped onto the wooden porch on his right toward Miroku, knuckles cracking. His hands made to grab at him but to no avail; apparently their ears were deaf to his voice no matter how loudly he yelled at them. 

"Kuso!!" Inuyasha cursed loudly, eyes on fire. "This is just fucking great! Stupid bouzu...Can't you see it's not real?!" 

Inuyasha, in all his desperation, waved his hand back and forth through Miroku's head, still unbelieving. Simultaneously, Miroku was gazing ever so lovingly at his children, the illusion wrapping itself fully around Sango as well as she mothered their offspring and the benumbed expression on their faces made Inuyasha want to vomit. 

He stopped for a second to take a deep breath, nostrils flaring as he considered the situation for a moment. He crossed his arms underneath his sleeves, "This is futile. How am I supposed to knock him outta the dream if I can't touch him?" As if in answer, a burning red hot sensation seared inside his haori, and he quickly fumbled for the object that Naomori had bestowed him. He reached his fingers around it and studied it on his palm; the burning fire from it instantly vanished. It was a small mirror with an intricate silver border, not any bigger than his palm. Even though he expected to see himself, his reflection was nowhere to be seen. This alarmed him only a little, as he didn't see anything else being reflected but just the shiny shimmering surface of glass. 

Inuyasha pondered this for a little while longer until he had the sudden urge to turn it over, and make it reflect onto Miroku. He gasped; there it was - the source of all this madness. _So this is the mirror's power..._ Surrounding Miroku's dazed form were two youkai, black rough skin, yellow fangs, four limbs on which it stood. A malevolent aura enclosed Miroku as well as Sango, apparently the ones responsible for controlling them. Inuyasha growled menacingly, shifting the mirror from his right to his left hand before he lunged forward. 

"_Sankon Tetsusuo!!_" He ripped through the air with razor-sharp claws but as he landed on the other side of them, he saw that once again it was useless. "Damnit!" He yelled, frustrated even more than before. Again he felt the mirror heat his palm and he angrily looked at it. Once he did, he gave out a startled response as it seemed to transform in his hand. The mirror shaped itself into a shiny blade made of unbreakable glass, and as he held the handle, he slowly recognized it to be Tetsusaiga, only all silver; a slight rendition of the original. His grip tightened and it mutated again into the large Tetsusaiga transformed. 

He had to stare at it in awe for a moment, the sword felt so good to be within his possession once again despite a slight difference as he stood in battle stance, pointing the blade at the monsters that held Miroku. _If I couldn't touch him before, the Wind Scar won't be able to hurt him, right? _Thought unanswered, he shifted and wielded Tetsusaiga in one move. _Now or nothing, I guess_. "_Kaze no Kizu!_" A golden wave of destruction ripped toward the two demons, and before they could even take notice they were swallowed up by incredible power, their defeaning shrieks filling the air as Inuyasha bit down on his lip at the sound. 

Miroku snapped his eyes wide open, taking a sharp intake of air in his lungs as though he were on the brink of drowning. Nearby Sango abruptly stood up, blinking rapidly as her vision cleared and she stared at Inuyasha and Miroku in front of her. Inuyasha sighed as his sword dissipated back into its original mirror form before putting it into his haori for safe keeping. Miroku weakly rose on his feet and Inuyasha walked toward him, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder and dropping it as Sango joined them, a slightly puzzled look in her eyes. 

"Inuyasha..." Sango began but was cut off. 

"You fucking idiots..." His tone was sarcastic albeit slightly serious as Inuyasha fought not to start crying like some weakling. "You would've been done for if I hadn't..." 

"I am quite glad to see you too, Inuyasha." Miroku finished for him, his voice gentle as he clapped the hanyou on the shoulder. 

Sango started to grin in relief, then met Miroku's dark eyes. There was that warmth there, dream or no; it was still apparent on his face. Swallowing back tears, she ran toward him and held him close as he reciprocated, the memory of the illusion still clouding their minds. Inuyasha looked away and let them have their little reunion, his thoughts wavering toward Kagome once again. So when would he have his own joyous reunion with her? 

"Inuyasha," Miroku beckoned, an arm around Sango's shoulders. "What of Kagome-sama and Shippou?" 

__

Yeah, what of them? "Kagome's in her world right now. No doubt she's worried about you two." His reply was terse but his expression gave him away. 

Sango frowned. "I'm guessing Shippou's still in his illusionary world; Kirara managed to escape - how, I don't know. Perhaps she found her way back to Kaede-sama." She stopped as the world around them started to fade, melting all around them as she glanced at the children and Kohaku outside, frozen, blurring out of vision and she realized it was her own tears. She quickly blinked them away, finally accepting the fact that it wasn't real, none of it was even as her heart fought to keep the emotions she had felt during the dream. 

They were now in the middle of a grassy field, alone under a clear darkening sky. Inuyasha breathed in deeply in relief; he had somehow escaped the clutches of death and was given a precious second chance to try again. He thanked the gods silently...how his limbs ached to run to her, now that he was in the same world yet so far - he couldn't chance it. If he ran to look for Kagome now, he might ruin the only chance he had to be with her once more and he wouldn't be able to live with the fact that sheer desire for her warmth was something that destroyed everything he could have ever built for himself and for her. 

For now he would have to survive without her; afterall, all he did was for her. He had a mission to fulfill - it was now Shippou's turn to snap out of it. 

Inuyasha blinked in surprise when he felt a solid body lean against him, and another hand to his left that strayed on his forearm. Sango had come up next to him, with Miroku on the opposite side of the hanyou. Sango swallowed away joyous tears as she regarded Inuyasha through reddish-brown eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're safe and...thank you." He merely nodded, biting down the urge to brush away her heartfelt gratitude and instead let it soak in. 

Miroku let the exterminator voice his gratitude for him as he breathed in deeply, thankful for life as Inuyasha had been before - although his hand was coming around Inuyasha toward Sango in such a sneaky fashion... "Ah yes, our group is slowly starting to come together again, ne...?" 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he was aware of his intentions, and stepped forward to get away from the oncoming punishment dealt to the monk. Miroku's hand had found its target - Sango's eyes narrowed. 

__

SLAP! 

"Itai..." 

"WE FINALLY REUNITE AND YOU HAVE THE GALL TO GRAB ME AGAIN YOU PERVERTED _LECHER_!" 

Oh, how Inuyasha missed Kagome, indeed. 

+ + + 

+ + + 

It was funny how you felt one's eyes as they silently watched you. 

Kagome had the feeling all day and nothing had been done to blot it out besides a huge dose of ignorance. Ren kept watching her as she moved all around the hut and even outside when she showed him Goshinboku later that evening, and only then had his eyes strayed the least from her. It was worse when she had to tell him about his unusual characteristics and behavior during the youkai encounter the first few moments after he'd arrived out of the well into Sengoku Jidai. 

There he sat at the thick base roots of the God Tree, lips wordless as his tongue did not move to emphasize his opinions on the matter and it was making her utterly shiftless. She kept pacing in front of him and he watched, expression unreadable and it was irritating the hell out of her - he was acting unusually like Inuyasha and it just made everything fucking _perfect_ when he had the same eyes, same voice. 

She stopped on her rampant and gazed back him - or rather, _glared._ "And just what do you think you're doing??" 

That caught him a little off-guard, and he straightened a bit, his arm had stiffened in its makeshift sling. "What do you mean? I'm just looking at you, that's all." He tensed when she walked quickly up to him, stopping just a couple feet away and meeting his eyes with such fierceness. 

"You know, if you don't stop staring at me like that and at least tell me how you feel on this stupid situation, I just might reconsider." 

"Hn? Reconsider what?" This was just too much fun. 

The smile that appeared on his face just added kindling to the flame. "Throwing your wounded carcass back into the well, you idiot!" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut before turning away and pacing again. Only after a few moments had she taken a second to look at his reaction. He sat there, not looking at her anymore much to her surprise, but he was glaring ruefully at the ground as though it had said something he didn't like and not her. She paused in her steps; she felt that there was something that bothered him before, she just wasn't so sure until now. "Re-"

"Do you really think of me as such a weakling?" The question and the look fixed on her was altogether intense, she found herself grappling for the correct response. She felt in her heart that she owed him at least that much. She was about to relay to him her opinion when he continued, not looking at her. "Yuma had already shown me just how weak I am and I . . . Well, I don't hate him for it, it just made me so fucking mad to see that he was right. I'm nothing like the Inuyasha that they wrote about in the history books. I'm nothing like the legend you'd loved no matter how much . . . I want . . ." 

Kagome quickly intervened before it was too late as she placed herself before him at his feet. "No. I would never think of you as a weakling. You're one of the bravest people I know," _Despite your weaknesses and limits as a human. _She fought to bite that thought back. "You saved us. Even if you didn't know what you were doing when you killed that youkai. I know that, somehow . . . you still felt the need within yourself to . . . Well, to protect me." She felt that if she were to mention Inuyasha now, everything would go down the drain. She didn't know that as she grasped his hand, he was filled with the love that Inuyasha had for her. His lips were numb to the words he wanted to say for so long now that he'd realized he felt that way for her. He was entranced, his actions and feelings guided by a source even he did not know existed. He wanted her, more than life itself. Although he knew without further doubt that she would die first if Inuyasha were to be completely taken away from her and she was utterly powerless to reverse it. 

"Why do I feel...like I would willingly die for you?" He asked slowly, his hand going from hers to frame her cheek; at the contact she sucked air in through her mouth, almost a forlorn hiss. 

__

What should I say? "You're tired - maybe we should go back..." It suddenly dawned on her that the look in his eyes displayed nothing but raw emotion, love and perhaps envy toward the one that she loved. How does one react to love when one has been depraved and thirsting for it for so long? And he didn't even have to say anything, he was offering it to her. Her heart almost caved in as she leaned against his warmth, closing her eyes. 

Kagome felt a sudden nervousness growing in the pit of her stomach. Those eyes . . . they were weaving a spell that encompassed the universe of her being. She feared it more than anything. 

__

You are mine, Kagome. It's forever. 

__

I'll never let you go. Never. 

Ren began to lean down to capture her lips when she got up so suddenly, his chin almost collided with her head. Her face was the perfect example of scarlet silk, and she refused to meet his eyes. He felt like his heart had just been thrown back at him after he had so wrenchingly offered it to her. "We should go," she said evenly, still flustered. Almost . . . angry? "Let's go." The order was given and she turned and started walking back without him, not even to help him up perhaps because she had already forgotten that he was still hurting. Now a new pain had been added to his collection, one that wouldn't mend simply with healing salve and bandages. 

He staggered to his feet when he couldn't see her anymore, eyes downcast as evening descended, blanketing him in shadow. He realized that he wanted Kagome to love him as though he were Inuyasha - he suddenly didn't care whether or not she loved him as either Ren or the legendary hanyou. Either way, he would be able to love her the way he desired, to finally meet her lips with his. No matter how pathetic he had stooped to be, what of it - he simply wanted to be with the woman of his dreams. 

+ + + 

+ + +

End Part 12. ^^

Notes: I know, Ren might sound a little pathetic, but hey! Some of you out there might have felt the same way too ya know! Even the lonely need love (oh DUH!!). Hee hee. Until Part 13 then. Ja!


	13. Part Thirteen

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha. Not mine. I wish. Inuren, Yuma, Tora, Sazumai, Naomori and Aoi are tho. ^^ 

**Author Rants**: **priestessmykala**, you're so awesome. Thank you so much. You've been so generous with your reviews, they make me so teary-eyed (especially when no one else is bothering to review). LOL That's okay tho - it'd be kinda pointless to only write to get reviews - that'd be the bottom of the pit to me. I write because I enjoy it. 

Anyway, yes I know, even Kagome said she would stay by Inuyasha's side no matter what - even if he didn't love her that way like she does. Eh well. He loves her, there's nothing to worry about...now it's getting him to _actually say_ it. Next up for me is working on "Into The Deep," and an AU. I'm also drawing too...here's my DeviantArt account: . You're welcome to visit sometime! I've yet to submit my Inuyasha drawings. 

Farewell and thank you.****

****

**::f.o.r.e.v.e.r.m.o.r.e.:: **

a tale of truth, love and time by Mia 

+ + + + + + 

_Tumble, rumble and roll. Wonder what it's like in heaven when there's a thunderstorm below. Ever wondered how time wastes its time, or if loving a criminal is actually a crime? Make my dreams come true, so go to sleep now to give the angels their wings. _

+ + + + + + 

::Part Thirteen:: 

All three celestial warriors could feel the tension in the air with every breath they took. Yuma had filled the two women in and even Kaede on Kagome's and Ren's conversation by the God Tree, explaining that what had happened might be because of Inuyasha's characteristics showing in Ren making Kagome react the way she did. Or almost did. 

He kept his eye on the both of them, seeing that their seating arrangement showed the obvious uneasiness that sprouted between them as Kagome sat on the opposite of the fire of Ren, eyes glued to the flames. Ren was more transparent as he continued to gaze at Kagome, unhindered as he barely listened to what Kaede said about the whole charade. 

The old woman breathed in deeply, her breath ragged as air filled her lungs then was exhaled. She certainly wore the years she owned, her one eye a bit clouded from old age. Yuma didn't even want to think about the one under the eye patch. "I can tell you one thing that is for sure; Naraku has also been keeping himself busy and has not slept for the past four years. When I heard the news of the lord priest and Lady Sango and Shippou's tight spot, I had tried to break them free of it but of no success. For the first two years Kirara, Sango's loyal friend and warrior cat, would not leave her side and even sat out there next to the frozen body of Sango, at nights, mornings, rainy days . . . But still she did not leave. I hear she is being taken care of at a nearby village that is right next to the field in which the three are bespelled and warded against any intruders." She paused only to clear her throat. "Now Naraku's henchmen are out and about, wearing human form and could only be truly unleashed at the slightest hint of Shikon Jewel aura." 

"That is what had attacked us before," Tora added as though she had spoken her thought out loud. 

Kaede cast her eye on Kagome, who only looked up any time Inuyasha was mentioned. "And of Inuyasha . . . He almost went wild the day of the well being sealed up and rejecting his entrance into your time. All of these discrepancies has led to desperate steps, and that is why Ren is here, for he is the connecting soul to Inuyasha and when you say he had transformed is Inuyasha's blood channeling through time." All of them expected for Ren to lash out with some harsh reply about not being some reincarnation, but he remained all too silent as though forboding some sort of culmination in his mind. "If only the well were not sealed . . . If only I could apologize for my sister's selfishness, for she was the one who had created a spell to block both sides." All souls inside the hut felt the wave of anger that hit Kagome right then and quickly fade as though it hadn't come at all. 

"Yes, if only," were the words Kagome said and nothing more as she returned to creating burned images of flame in the black of her vision. 

Kaede sighed wearily then looked toward Ren. "I cannot say I did not expect this . . . However, this was one of my prophecies that I wished I did not ever have to analyze." Ren frowned; what was the old bag getting at? The look fixed upon him was eerie and he felt uncomfortable under a single scrutinizing eye. "I had seen you before, in my dream. When I first saw you, I knew there was something much more powerful at work here - that it was all a part of some big plan and I was so relieved when Lady Kagome had been brought here to me at all when I had feared the worst outcome." 

Ren felt a bit awkward then; he still wasn't getting it. "What the hell are you saying? Speak in a way that I can understand you and stop speaking in riddles." He ignored Kagome's glare and waited for an answer. 

"What I am saying is that your existence has an ultimate purpose. In the vision I had, Kagome was in dire need of help and you had come to rescue her." Her tone escalated. "I am saying is that if you had not met Lady Kagome, she would have died." 

That struck a chord in Kagome as it also had in Ren. He quickly glanced at her, searching for any answers in her eyes. "Meaning...?" 

Kaede was really getting tired of the boy's blindness. "I am saying that Lady Kagome, at the grief and loss she went through with Inuyasha . . ." She hesitated, looking at Kagome who had a broken expression on her face. " . . . The loss would have been ultimately unbearable. Her heart believed that she could not live without Inuyasha and so . . . I-I do not know if it is my place to go on . . ." 

"Go on or I'll force it out of you!" Ren demanded, leaning a little too near to the fire pit. Kagome had her eyes closed and didn't contribute anything to the argument. 

Yuma muttered, "Calm your engines, boy. The fault is not in Kaede-sama that you are an infantile." 

"Shut the fuck up," Ren spat back. He also realized that he wasn't at all fond of the fair-haired time warrior with the all too cool exterior. 

"Go ahead and tell them Kaede-baa-chan." Kagome interjected, her voice quiet but strained, eyes still lightly shut. 

At this, Kaede was uncomfortably encouraged to continue. "Lady Kagome has been stressed; a young woman like she is strong and brave although one can take only so much . . ." Her eye finally rested on the flames, face glum. "Kagome-sama has attempted to . . . End her life on more than one occasion. That is one major factor as to why Ren's soul had been attracted to her and brought them together in the first place other than the obvious reasons. The Gods play this universe as though it were a flute . . . As music is written down on paper and stone, as is destiny and fate." 

Kagome finally upped her courage enough to look up at Kaede, eyes shining. "How . . . did . . ." 

Kaede turned her head away, almost if not ashamed at having to reveal such a horrible secret. "The Keeper of Time, Aoi-sama, told me in a vision years ago that Ren's occurrence would be more than a little convenient." 

Ren's hand shook in its tight fist at his lap. He stared unwaveringly at Kagome who refused to meet his eyes. "Kagome . . .? I-Is it . . . True?" _Why . . . To end your life simply because you were left behind among the living?_ "Kagome! Tell me why--!" Everyone watched as Kagome quickly rose and made for the doorway, the flimsy fabric that separated the indoors from the outdoors flurried at her presence until settling down, only gently ruffling at the slight movement of the night air. Silence overtook the group; Ren bit down hard on his lip as thoughts and emotions rushed through his head. _So my life DOES have a purpose after all, and it was to save Kagome from herself._ A newfound determination claimed him as he stood, his muscles aching as was his arm as he gently freed it of its hindering sling, and without another word from anyone, he followed after the young woman of his dreams. 

+ + + 

+ + + 

Ren's guess was correct when he found her right where he thought she would be. The powerful expanse of the Goshinboku must have overlooked on so many conversations, partings, heart-breaking and yet has withstood time so indefinitely. The moon was waxing and full as it shined upon her form which stood just before the scar that marked the bark of the tree; from all the information given by his mother, he knew that was where Inuyasha was once pinned for half a century. Ren's hand came up to cover his heart. To be impaled by someone you wanted to be with and the feeling of being betrayed . . . even that sort of pain had had to be horrendous even to a half demon. 

The young modern woman priestess ran her fingers delicately over the mark only to rest her hand on the cool white layer exposed underneath. He couldn't see her face but he imagined her to be crying, shamed at the unveiling of her most hidden secret. 

She didn't turn toward him as he came up from behind, careful to find his footing on the tree roots as he made the bold move of enclosing his arms around her shoulders from behind. She didn't say anything but he felt her chest heave as she fought not to sob uncontrollably. He sighed in her hair, his lips near the side of her neck. More than ever had he realized just how ludicrous everything had come to be. Was he really being pathetic if all he wanted was her love, even though she wouldn't love him as Inuren Hayasha, the man he'd grown up to be for the past twenty-two years? He wanted to laugh. He'd missed his birthday as well. He wondered what Koru must be thinking. _So you got attached to a some girl you barely know, huh?_ He imagined him to be smirking behind those thick glasses of his. _Sounds like Ren Hayasha, through and through. Just be careful, okay? The guy isn't the one that's supposed to fall like some lovesick schoolgirl._

He deftly realized that he missed the poor fool although now someone else needed him more than he did. More than he ever needed himself. Although he'd never seen Kagome as some tortured soul forced to stay above ground. "Kagome . . ." 

Ren felt her stiffen underneath his embrace. "Now who do you think is the weakling, Ren?" She broke away and jumped down from the tree roots as he followed after her. 

"Hey, wait." 

"Gods, why doesn't this universe just crumble away?! Why must time and emotions control human life? Why can't we - ourselves - be in control over our own existence?" She spun around to meet his steady gaze. 

"Because we would have nothing left if we were." 

She suddenly glared at him, at how calm his voice was. She let the tears fall, her hands shaking. "I was so ready to throw it all away! Can you imagine? Only being alive for such little time and feeling like the word had exiled you to such horrendous pain . . . To forget everything, to fall forever, to take the forbidden path that ended all others?" She was so beautiful just now, and he wondered if that was a bit perverse to think that way because of the way she was feeling now. She was coming apart like a ball of yarn, closing on what little sanity she had left. "That's what I am you know. Human. Selfish. Ugly. I felt destructive, you see. You want to know don't you." She searched his eyes and he knew it was a rhetorical question. "I . . . I want to tell you. I want you to know." 

"I'm here," Ren breathed. He took her in his arms once again, only she kept him at a bit of a distance. He understood; he had a soul that was opening itself to him right now. He would have listened till the ends of the earth in the very same spot if so be it. 

"It was when my class had taken their final exams for the year and we were rewarded with a trip to the Tokyo Tower. Not much, but it was a break . . . Then we discovered that there was an accident, live wires and such . . . Pipes broke and there was water everywhere. Everyone was ordered to stay back because of the risk of electrocution. I was numb as sparks flew at me, yet I wasn't really scared. I knew, deep down that I didn't harbor that fear every human life felt at the threat of dying but instead . . . I welcomed it. I had found the chance to finally escape." A broken sob racked through her. "I walked toward the puddle where the live wires contacted water, and I remember how everything else was blocked out: voices, people, my friends, _everything._ Even the inner voice telling me to live. 

"Someone . . . A guard I think, flew at me to get me away but he was electrocuted and I . . . I stepped closer until the tip of my shoe touched the water. I felt nothing at first but a slight tingling in my palms. Later on I was told that I was glowing, that the source of the bright light came from the Shikon Jewel that I wore . . . Jii-chan told me it was what saved me." She closed the slight gap between them and buried her face in his thin shirt, her tears soaking through to his skin. "And even without the jewel it wouldn't have killed me . . . Because of my priestess powers making it impossible." She looked up at him again, almost glad that Inuyasha wasn't there to say anything about her stupid decisions. "I . . . Wanted to tear away the skin on my body, to expose the disgusting layer underneath . . . All because something was precious left me . . ." 

Ren suddenly couldn't take it anymore. Each word was like an arrow twisted into his heart. He grabbed her by the face, forcing her to look directly at him just inches away. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears and it left her dumbstruck. "Don't you get it?! Hasn't the years taught you yet?? Hasn't time worked into your brain at all?? That precious love didn't _leave!_ It was taken away!" He was shaking, she felt it from his hands. "If it _was_ this blind fate that brought me to you, then so be it! I don't give a shit whether or not it was out of my or your control. Our meeting each other was what _saved_ you, right??" 

Kagome just realized just how selfish she was becoming, this startling revelation was what held her back. "Ren, I . . ." 

His voice became more gentle, his eyes softening as he laid his forehead against hers and peered at her through is lashes. "The inside of you isn't disgusting or horrendous at all. Ugly would be the exact opposite. The first time I saw you, I let my case desires peer at you, and found nothing but beauty. It made me feel glad to be alive so I could look at your . . . It felt fantastic, like wings strapped to my heart. I wanted to die for one small second when I realized the feeling might end and go away. But then, I was moved by your situation . . . If I'm Inuyasha reborn, then good. At least that way, I'll always be at your side, ready to help and keep you on the right course." He bent and kissed her at the corner of her lips, a kiss of promise. "I'm . . . Unselfishly all yours." 

+ + + 

+ + + 

There it was again, the rush of feelings that weren't his. Sango and Miroku stopped and looked back at Inuyasha who stood frozen, a disconnected and confused expression etched in his features. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Miroku asked, backtracking toward him. 

Inuyasha swallowed and blinked, each time he would receive an image of something that never happened to him, people he didn't recognize. His right arm started to ache as though he'd bruised it in some battle he never fought; love and longing filled him to the brim and he had no idea why. Both the monk and Sango watched these different emotions flood over in Inuyasha's eyes, thoroughly puzzled. "Inuyasha...?" 

_If it was this blind fate that brought me to you, then so be it!_

_If I'm Inuyasha reborn, then good. At least that way, I'll always be at your side, ready to help and keep you on the right course._

__

It was then that he felt her beneath his fingers, smooth warm skin, dark silky hair that brushed against his cheek. Her eyes were wet as were her cheeks. Sorrow stained her whole soul and he hated it . . . because he knew why she felt so. It was then that he began to cry. 

_I'm . . . unselfishly yours._

+ + + 

+ + + 

To be continued... 

__

_Peek into Part 14 below (unedited - may be revised)..._

|||"So the demons marked by Naraku . . . How could we identify them among a crowd of innocent civilians?"Sazumai questioned, staring timidly at Kaede who handed Kagome one of her spare bows and a quiver of sharp arrows. 

"Well, I have discovered this information just recently," she began, shifting about the hut in a slow but graceful pace. "The heads of the human forms that the demons possess have the markings upon them, a demon marking consisting of an eight-pointed star within a circle. Beware, for the human who possesses the mark has no knowledge of it whatsoever." 

Yuma opened his mouth in disbelief from where he leaned against the door frame. "_How_ do you suppose we will be able to distinguish the marking unless the person with whom is marked upon is completely devoid of hair?!" 

Ren snorted indignantly from where he stood next to Kagome. "Guess you'll just have to turn to scalp-scraping, won't you Ice-Boy?" He growled loudly when all of a sudden he found Yuma sitting on top of Ren's shoulders and began poking around in his head, poised like a monkey grooming his fellow species. "HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF ME BASTARD!" 

Everyone else looked on as Kagome sweatdropped, thinking, _He really does resemble a monkey . . . _With that, she pictured Yuma with a monkey face, all hairy with a tail. She shivered as Sazumai sweatdropped as Kagome's thought was exposed into the air. Sighing, Sazumai pulls out a sharp dagger and holds it out to Yuma. "Here - use this." 

"_Aaaaah!!!_" Ren shrieked, clawing at Yuma's legs. 

"Fool! Hold still - I'm only gonna cut your hair!" Yuma ordered, trying to stay on. 

"And that's any better?! Now get OFFA me, you irritating piece of _shit_!" Tora yawned, obviously disinterested as Sazumai frowned at the show, with Kagome still sweatdropping, watching as the two threw names back and forth at each other. 

"I think I shall wander outside for a bit." Kaede said pleasantly before escaping the chaos within her house. 

"Weakling!" 

"Icicle-Freak!" 

"Urine-Eyes!" 

"Weather Man!" 

"Reincarnate!" 

That one especially pissed Ren off. "GRR!!! Why _you cold piece of fucking shi--"_ Suddenly Ren froze, his whole body turning a cool shade of blue. Ice particles cracked on the edges of his face as he stopped in his tracks, Yuma finally jumping off of him and studying his handy work. Ren's eyes blazed as he glared furiously through the ice, mouth frozen in its place. 

"Hm, I did not mean to, but I guess I've won this round . . ." Yuma chuckled, amused. 

"Release him now!" Kagome cried, laying her hand on the frozen arm of Ren. 

With Yuma looking guilty as ever, Sazumai sighed and finally stepped forward, touched Ren once on the forehead and instantly melted, soaking the floor underneath him and creating a huge puddle. He shivered, partially from the cold but mostly from his lost temper. Yuma looked on, scolding at the sight of water beneath his boots. "_Tsk-tsk_ . . . Now there's a wet spot on the floor . . ." 

Ren wanted to gouge his heart out, chop it up and make him eat it through a straw. "AND _WHO'S_ FAULT D'YA THINK THAT IS?!!!" With his clenched fist, he slammed his white-knuckled appendage at Yuma's face. The celestial warrior all of a sudden became projectile and with the momentum, he flew out the door and landed square in Kaede's arms. At the close sight of the old woman's face, a look of horror came over Yuma. 

__

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"_

From inside, Ren straightened. "Eh??" 

At the reaction, Kaede questioned, "Is my face that horrible...?" 

Leaping off, Yuma coughed and dusted himself off. "I _deeply_ apologize Kaede-baba..." 

"You are older than me, you celestial nincompoop . . ." 

"Indeed, but does it show?" 

"A little - Ah, is that a wrinkle I spy upon . . .?" 

"Huh?? Where??" 

"There." 

"OH . . . A laugh-line . . . Ha. Ha. HAH . . ." 

It was Sazumai who hissed in complaint. "_Idiot._" 

Ren mumbles, "And we're relying on _him_ for protection . . .?"||| 

+ + + 

**AUTHOR RANTS!**

****

Questions? Comments? REVIEW! Otherwise, you can use the other methods of communication via a la e-mail to MIA_SAN7@HOTMAIL.COM and...the wonderful lil review button down below. ^^ Thank you so much for reading. 

--> --> 


End file.
